


Ruin Me (Take Me Down)

by xLostDreamsx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, As does the fluff, Babysitting, Blow Jobs, College Student Derek, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot creeps in, Rough Sex, Underage Drinking, Unsafe Sex, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 50,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLostDreamsx/pseuds/xLostDreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driving his teachers and his Dad crazy with his incessant trouble making, Stiles reluctantly accepts young college student Derek Hale as his ‘babysitter’, his Dad misguidedly believing he will be a positive role model to help guide him back to the straight and narrow. </p><p>Unfortunately for the Sheriff, he isn’t quite aware that Derek isn’t quite as up-standing as he appears and at the hands of his smart, young, manipulative son with a head full of ideas, his rather weak moral codes soon crumble.</p><p>Or put simply, Derek gives in to Stiles and things get hot and heavy pretty fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm not gonna lie, this is essentially just a whole load of porn, there is a bit of plot in there amongst it all but yeah, mostly just sex.
> 
> As for ages, Stiles is 15 when it all starts and is 16 for the majority of this, Derek being 5 years older makes that under-age in California. But it is all entirely consensual and Stiles is pretty much the instigator throughout, I've tried to tag this for everything I think that's needed but please let me know if I've missed anything. I also don't necessarily condone the opinions/ actions of the characters, I just like a little darkness in my stories.
> 
> I feel like I should also dedicate this to the hottest videos I think I've ever seen, made by 'Greg & Joey', they've provided the source inspiration for all that happens within this, I've even borrowed some dialogue so yeah, bless you both and thank you haha!
> 
> Also this is all pretty much written and will be up in full within the week. Enjoy...

Stiles did not need a babysitter. He was turning 16 next week, how on earth did that justify him needing a babysitter?

Ok, so maybe he’d had his tenth detention so far into the four weeks he’d been back at school, maybe, just _maybe_ it was his fault that the class pet rat had escaped, and maybe the whole blowing up the chemical store thing had a little something to do with him but c’mon! He was a young curious minded guy, he was destined for greatness and when he got a little bored with the curriculum, well, his mind wondered. What could he say?

Somehow his Dad had lost all patience with his attempts at rationalisations though and from the distinct harsh glare and hands on hips pose, he knew he stood no chance in winning the argument on the babysitter. His only hope lay in the possibility it might be one of the cool deputies from down the station who got his sense of humour and adventure, he was praying hope against hope that it wouldn’t be Mrs Dwyer from two doors down who would make him sit watching soaps all night and would insist he got to bed at 9pm with a glass of warm milk.

His Dad was tying up his boots before he gave in to Stiles’ whining on who would be watching over him.

‘He’s called Derek, he’s been volunteering at the station in his spare time from college and is a nice, mature young man. He’ll be a good role model for you and might be able to talk some sense into you, god knows no else has managed to yet.’

Stiles gaped, ‘ _what?!_ He’s not even an adult himself? This is crazy Dad!’

His Dad pulled himself up to height to glare at Stiles just as the door bell rang, ‘you will respect him and behave yourself otherwise your Xbox is getting locked away and you’ll have an 8pm curfew, got it?’

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times, his cheeks starting to burn before he conceded that this time, he may just have to bite the bullet and at least show that he was trying to be good. Just for a little bit anyway.

His Dad strode to the door and Stiles could hear him greeting this Derek guy warmly, Stiles stealthily crept to the edge of the doorway so he could peek around without being seen to weigh up what he would be facing.

He saw a tall young guy, well built across the shoulders, a ridiculous white smile, tanned skin and an assurance to his movements that Stiles reckoned he’d never be able to achieve. He looked like the kinda guy who had never doubted himself and had an inbuilt confidence. He cocked his head and wasn’t too sure what to think just yet, he needed to weigh this up before deciding on how he would deal with this. Was he gonna be squeaky clean and boring or was he going to pull Stiles to pieces the first opportunity he got?

He really had no idea and Stiles hated being in the dark.

His Dad turned and saw him watching, ‘Stiles, get over here. This is Derek, he’ll be staying with you and has my number so at the first instance of back chat from you, he’ll be letting me know, ok?’

Derek smiled vaguely, neither threatening or particularly friendly, Stiles glared at his Dad before turning his gaze back to Derek, he flashed an awkward wave, ‘hey, how you doing?’

‘Yeah, fine’ Derek replied coolly, tipping back on the heels of his shoes, hands slung easily in the low-waisted shorts he was wearing.

‘Cool’, Stiles swallowed heavily, he couldn’t quite make out the look Derek was given him, his eyes were narrowed and hidden by a thick layer of black eye lashes. He suddenly felt something like nerves flutter in his stomach, so... attractiveness was not something he’d factored into the equation, he figured any babysitter he got would be well into old age, not some hot guy who looked like he ate girls (boys?) for breakfast. He was thrown off his game and did not like it.

His Dad turned to give him one last warning stare before grabbing his wallet and keys, ‘Stiles, bed by midnight and listen to Derek. Derek, help yourself to whatever’s in the fridge and Stiles will show you where everything is. Call me if you need me at any point, I’ll be home by 3am.’

Derek smiled warmly at the Sheriff, ‘will do, see you later Mr Stilinski.’

His Dad patted him on the back and headed out, the door swinging closed behind him.

Derek turned to stare at Stiles, eyebrows raised, ‘so you’re the little hell hound huh?’

Stiles frowned and puffed out his cheeks, ‘hey, don’t judge man, it’s not my fault I live in a town of small minded people who don’t understand my genius.’

Derek huffed something that resembled a laugh, ‘whatever. So where’s the TV?’ he asked pushing past.

Stiles watched in surprise, ‘huh, you not gonna lecture me some, tell me how I’m wasting my life and need to get back on the straight and narrow?’

Derek laughed as he wondered into the kitchen, exploring on his own as he wasn’t being given any kind of tour. ‘Dude you’re old enough to make your own mistakes, I’m just here to make sure you don’t burn the house down or some shit. Aside from that, I really don’t care. Do what you like.’

Stiles felt his shoulders ease up, thank god for that. A slack college kid just looking for some extra bucks, maybe he could deal with this fine if he kept out his way and kept his dick under control.

‘Awesome, well in that case, TV’s here, remote’s are on top, fridge is there as you can see. Catch you later’ he grinned before turning on his heel and bounding up the stairs.

He switched on his Xbox, dimmed the lights and kicked his feet up, happy for a night of him and the flashing screen, no interruptions. He heard movements downstairs throughout the evening, baseball on the TV at some point and then a delivery of pizza that he almost headed down for but decided not to at last minute. He didn’t want to make friends with Derek kinda on principle, and it was also easier than trying to figure out how to be around a guy like that who just existed in another world as far as he was concerned. He just dug out some chips from his bag he had left over from the day and happily munched away, cheesy powder staining his fingertips.

He lost all track of time and only paused his game when his vision was starting to get blurred and he was losing all concentration. At the sudden quiet he wondered where Derek was, and if he’d fallen asleep down there or something. He still couldn’t quite believe that he’d been left so much to his own devices all evening, this was the kind of babysitting he could be ok with. He cracked his door open quietly and peered around he could still see a faint glow of light on the stairs coming from the living room and so he trod quietly to see if he could see what was going on. There was just the faint murmur of the TV still going but he couldn’t see where Derek was even when he was straining over the stair railings.

Curiosity got the better of him (story of his life) and he padded down the stairs and into the living room. Derek was sprawled on the couch, legs open wide, head slumped forward so far he couldn’t tell if he was watching the movie that was playing or not. A couple of bottles of beer were empty on the table in front of him which Stiles reckoned would explain why he looked so chilled out.

He walked away quietly to go get a glass of water from the kitchen and on heading back out, Derek had shifted and he looked up to greet Stiles with tired looking eyes, ‘hey man, what you been doing?’ he asked with a distractingly scratchy voice.

Stiles cracked a huge yawn, ‘Call of Duty... might go play a bit more.’

‘Really? You look kinda out of it.’

‘You should take a look in the mirror buddy.’

Derek laughed softly, eyes crinkling in amusement before peering at him, ‘what do you normally do on a Friday night? Am I stifling your social calendar?’

Stiles straddled the chair leg nearest the couch, and he shrugged, ‘uh no, not exactly, I’d say this is pretty much it, standard Friday night in action right now.’

‘So no crazy parties? Chaos to wreak and all that shit?’ Derek asked sleepily, scratching at his dark hair lazily making it fall haphazardly across his forehead. It looked kinda soft Stiles noticed distractedly.

Stiles shook himself back to answering Derek and cocked his head, ‘I think stories of me may have been greatly exaggerated... I may’ve pulled some pranks at school but my life is pretty tame. Hence the reason I do shit, I need some excitement in my life.’

Derek pulled himself up to sit more upright, brushing his hair out of his eyes, ‘so no girlfriend or anyone special on the scene?’

Stiles spluttered and stared down at his glass, fingers running patterns through the condensation, ‘noooo... not a great area of success for me.’

Derek pulled his steady gaze over Stiles, ‘that’ll change when you get to college.’

Stiles could feel his cheeks start to burn, ‘hey I’ve had opportunities man, I’m not a total pariah! Well a few anyway...’, he scratched his chin avoiding Derek’s gaze, ‘I sucked off a guy one time and kinda got close to touching a girls tits at a party when she was super drunk...’

Derek burst out laughing and threw himself back against the couch cushions, ‘wow, nearly touched some tits? You’re a real Casanova, huh?’

‘Fuck off man’ he fidgeted, about to go hide back upstairs again but also feeling strangely fascinated by the way the conversation had his heart beating weirdly in his chest. It was like Derek was teasing him but not in a nasty way, he just seemed genuinely curious, and Stiles was hella curious about this guy who was downright attractive and maybe, just maybe could give him some inside info on how sex and all that kinda shit worked.

‘And let me guess, the guy you sucked off was a closet jock, he took you somewhere around the back of the gym and called you a fag after he came?’

Stiles laughed in amazement that Derek had figured that out straight away and rubbed at his cheek, ‘got it in one. But I don’t care man, whatever. It’s all experience right? I’m sure it’ll come in useful at some point and it’s not like I really liked the guy, it was just a thing that happened one time.’

Derek smiled in amusement as he watched Stiles, he had one bent leg propped up on his knee now and was rubbing his hand over a hairy calf, it was kinda distracting and Stiles made himself look away.

‘So how old are you Stiles?’

Stiles gulped, he was sure Derek knew, was this some kind of test? ‘I umm, 16 next week. How old are you?’

‘I’m 20’ he replied softly, hand still moving relentlessly over his calf muscle. His eyes crinkled in something like amusement but his face serious now like he was weighing something up. ‘Hmm. You should get to bed Stiles, your Dad will be home soon.’

Stiles was breathing heavily having a hard time looking away from Derek but he made himself stand and shifted his weight as he realised he was starting to get hard, so fucking embarrassing, he’d never felt more like a stupid teenager than now.

Derek heavy gaze tracked him as he started to move away, ‘oh and Stiles?’

‘Yeah?’ he asked breathlessly.

‘Don’t forget to tell your Dad what an awesome babysitter I was, it would work in both our favours I think.’

Stiles licked his lips and paused for a moment, brain working a million miles a minute trying to decipher the meaning behind that comment. He was over by the stairs now and couldn’t make out Derek’s expression as he’d turned to watch the TV again, ‘uh yeah sure’ he managed to get out before pounding his way back up the stairs. Derek just meant that he wanted to get paid for the night and that Stiles had been left alone, that was all right? Of course it was.

Uneasily he tossed and turned under his blankets, trying hard not to think of Derek’s tanned hand working his way over the coarse hair on his leg whilst his own hand drifted to his dick. He was kinda fucked.

When his Dad asked, Stiles carefully gave his assessment of Derek as being ‘cool, but he sent me to bed which sucked.’

His Dad laughed, patted his head and Stiles had to bite his lip as his Dad turned away to stop from grinning. He was pretty sure Derek was now his designated babysitter.

\----------------------------------

The next Friday, Derek rang the doorbell at 5pm and his Dad let him in. Stiles hid out in his bedroom until his Dad called out a goodbye and he left it a little longer that that before heading down. He wanted to give himself some time to get it together, to attempt to play it cool even though he kinda wanted to run down the stairs already, why? He wasn’t sure. What was he honestly expecting?

Derek had just been playing with him a little but maybe he just liked being under the attention of those searching green eyes that hid so much. And maybe he wanted to find out a little bit of what was beyond that.

He headed down the stairs and once again could hear a baseball game blaring out and could see the top of Derek’s baseball cap where he was sat slumped on the couch. Stiles quietly walked in and could see he was swiping at something on his phone, he didn’t look up at Stiles but he must’ve known he was there. He waited a second before easing himself down at the other end of the coach, still waiting for some acknowledgment. When it didn’t come, he finally prompted, ‘hey.’

Derek glanced up briefly, ‘hey man.’

Stiles smiled quickly and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, why the fuck was he sweating, this was his house damnit, he wasn’t going to let some stranger make him uncomfortable.

He slumped down and swung his legs up on the coffee table, ‘you watching this?’ he asked, reaching over for the control.

Derek glanced up, ‘uh-huh’ and swiped the control away from Stiles’ grasp.

‘Hey, this is my TV.’

‘Nope. Your Dad said I can watch what I want when I’m here and that I’m in charge.’

‘Fuck that’ Stiles fumed making to go to grab the remote again, Derek finally turned his full attention to Stiles and held the remote over the far end of the couch, ‘ _really_ Stiles, you wanna try me for it?’

Stiles could feel the anger building in him but had no idea what to do about it, Derek looked infuriatingly smug and sexy as last time and what could he do really? The guy had like forty pounds of muscle on him it looked like, no way would he win this.

‘Whatever, fuck you’ he fumed stomping out the room and storming up the stairs to slam his bedroom door shut so hard it rattled the bookcase. He’d heard Derek’s laugh as he’d turned his back and now he didn’t know whether he wanted to punch the guy or climb him, it was so confusing and annoying. Maybe this wasn’t such a good arrangement after all, maybe he’d tell his Dad Derek had been smoking pot in the house or something... he could easily get rid of him.

He gradually calmed down as the evening wore on, messing around on his laptop and chatting with Scott whilst gaming for a bit.  
It was hunger that finally forced him out as it slowly started making his stomach twist and growl and with a sigh he put his controller down and admitted defeat. He was gonna have to head down there again.

Slowly he stomped down the stairs and this time Derek wasn’t in the living room but when he went into the kitchen, he was leaning into the fridge searching around. He was wearing shorts again and damn if he didn’t have a good ass, the guy clearly worked out with the way his muscles were all tight and well-defined. Stiles felt his mouth go dry and didn’t move his gaze fast enough to not be caught by Derek as he stretched back up again and turned around.

A slow predatory smile stretched over Derek’s lips as he gazed back at Stiles, ‘back again?’

Stiles flushed horribly and ducked his head scrubbing a hand over the back of his neck, ‘hungry’ he muttered before turning to go search the cupboards.

He was just reaching to grab some pop tarts he had hidden at the back of a shelf when Derek’s voice came low and direct into his ear, ‘there’s left over pizza in the fridge if you want some’ followed by a breath of cool air gusting into his ear.

The words weren’t remotely sexy, at all but oh my god, Derek knew exactly what he was doing if the way his skin shivered and covered in gooseflesh at the feeling of breath over such sensitive skin said anything. He grabbed onto the counter top, closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, Derek had disappeared again already which he was thankful for, he needed to get his shaking legs under control.

He heard the channels being changed in the other room and waited for his pop tarts to toast before heading in to try sitting with him again. Curiosity again man... it never let him leave anything and this was just too interesting.

Derek was staring at the screen, bottle of beer resting on his stomach as he took periodic swigs. Stiles settled into the corner again and spread his knees, trying to convey through his body language that he wasn’t running scared if Derek was trying to test him in some way.

A random movie was playing and they watched in silence for a while before Stiles started to fidget, he eyed up Derek’s half finished bottle of beer that he’d left on the table whilst he rested his head on his hand with his arm propped up on the couch, other hand curled against his belly. Stiles glanced between Derek and the bottle before just going to make a grab for it but Derek must’ve been watching out the corner of his eye and he swiped the bottle out the way first.

Stiles sat back with a huff, arms folded. ‘You’re such a boring conformist, Dad lets me drink sometimes y’know.’

Derek turned to him with a sceptical raise of an eyebrow, ‘why do I not believe that Stiles?’

Stiles slumped lower in his seat, ok so maybe he wasn’t showing his most mature behaviour but fuck Derek, he had drunk before.

‘And trust me’ Derek began, swinging back the bottle for a pull, ‘I am not a conformist.’

Ok so now Stiles was intrigued again. ‘Oh yeah? My Dad only has you here because he thinks you’re gonna pull me back on the straight and narrow and teach me all your perfect ways.’

Derek started choking on his beer with laughter and wiped at his mouth. He looked over at Stiles with his wide, white grin and adjusted his cap to sit further back on his head, ‘is that so? It’s all about playing the game Stiles, knowing when to push boundaries and when you just have to look like you’re playing by the rules. Everyone does it, you just gotta be smart and not get caught.’

Stiles licked his lips, ok, now this was the kinda lessons he could buy in to. ‘Oh yeah? So maybe you could teach me some things?’

Derek looked at Stiles in apparent contemplation for a moment, ‘maybe, we’ll see’ and that gaze travelled unmistakably over Stiles body before pulling away.

Stiles stared back with a dry mouth, fuck, the guy just got even hotter.

His leg bounced with nervous energy as quiet descended again. He lasted about five minutes before turning to Derek again, ‘so you got a girlfriend or anything?’

Derek carried on staring at the screen, ‘kinda. There’s a girl I started seeing, Janine. Nothing major.’

‘Oh yeah? She pretty?’

Derek turned to glance at Stiles, ‘I guess so, yeah. I think she’s a bit too good for me though, barely lets me touch her y’know?’

Stiles really didn’t know but he commiserated anyway, ‘oh man, that sucks.’

‘Yeah. Well... not enough’ Derek snorted into the beer bottle.

Stiles laughed and laid his head against the back of the couch again. Interesting. And somewhere at the back of his mind, an idea started to take hold.

 

A while later and Derek had made another trip to the fridge to grab a beer and had left it on the table. Stiles made another furtive glance his way and just went for the bottle, it felt like he to at least win one time as a matter of principle. He swallowed down a whoop of success when he snagged it successfully off the table and raised the bottle to take three large gulpfuls, wincing at the bitter taste.

He fully expected Derek to grab it off him at any point but no hand came grasping it back and when he lowered the bottle, wiped his mouth and looked over to Derek, he was still slumped in the same position, eyes staring heavily and mouth curved in a smile.

‘Such a rebel Stiles’ he mocked gently.

Stiles wrinkled his nose and extended his middle finger, ‘fuck you man’ he smiled before settling back down easily into the seat. He took one more swig before warm fingers prised it out of his own as Derek took a swallow and Stiles tracked the movement. He watched Derek’s slim fingers grip the glass, his pink lips suction at the rim as the liquid poured down his throat in long swallows. He gulped and couldn’t help but press a hand to his pants to try and stop the rush of blood he could feel flooding to his groin, fuck that was hot.

Derek pulled back and breathed deep, tongue swirling over his lips as he steadily returned the bottle back to Stiles’ hand. Stiles raised his eyebrows in surprise and Derek just shrugged, ‘not a word to your Dad though’ he added softly, eyes serious as he slumped down again, this time leaning into the centre space of the couch and closer to Stiles.

Another shared beer later and Stiles was feeling pleasantly buzzed, he didn’t actually drink much at all and so was feeling the small amount he’d had take it’s affect on his body. He just felt chilled out and happy, it was a good feeling. Derek looked equally relaxed, he’d pulled his cap off so his hair was scruffily falling over his forehead and his eyes were heavy as he dozily watched the TV. Stiles eyed his profile, probably less than stealthily but he couldn’t help it, the guy was beautiful.

Some other movie was playing now and a couple were hooking up he realised, he’d barely been paying any attention to what was going on, so preoccupied had he been by everything Derek. He shifted in his seat as they started kissing and started picking at the hem of his jeans, he was already feeling like he was being strangled by tension just by sitting next to Derek and this was seriously not helping.

The couple on screen were moving to a bed and were starting to undress each other. Stiles blew out slowly and tried to keep it under control, he could see out of the corner of his eye that Derek’s leg had started twitching up and down, cluing him in that maybe the guy wasn’t as unaffected as he thought. He glanced over and Derek caught his eye and he looked away again quickly.

The guy was now pulling the girl down onto the bed with him, their fake moans filling the room and Stiles closed his eyes for a second. He started debating over the idea that had been swirling around his head since Derek had told him about his lack of action with his girlfriend, could he do this? Would this be a major fuck up or could this actually be something pretty awesome? He was pretty sure he hadn’t been misinterpreting it all that much and what was the worst that could happen? Derek would laugh and tell him to fuck off... Well he could cope with that, not like he didn’t have experience of rejection.

He cleared his throat and then forced the words out as nonchalantly as possible, ‘hey... so I could blow you?’ He kept his face staring at the screen waiting for a response. When none came, he twisted to look at Derek who was staring at him with an inscrutable look on his face.

‘I mean, I’m just real horny dude, and you said your girlfriend isn’t helping you out... it’d just be y’know, two guys relieving a bit of tension or something.’

Derek squinted a little, ‘I’m not blowing you back’ he finally answered, voice low and serious, all teasing gone.

‘Totally cool, I’ll take care of myself.’

‘I’m not actually that into guys either Stiles.’

Stiles stared at Derek, the words didn’t really make sense with the way Derek had been roaming his eyes over his body, but whatever, this was not the time for getting into any kind of discussions and he actually didn’t care. A hot guy agreeing to let him suck his dick? There was no better outcome than this. Maybe he had actually just been teasing him all along, enjoying the power he could hold over Stiles, but whatever.

‘S’fine dude, it’ll feel good, it’s just practice for me. And I’ll get you off, promise.’

Derek gazed a moment longer, ‘yeah, yeah, ok then. Just let me go piss a second’ he grumbled before pulling himself to his feet and weaving out the room.

Stiles finished off the beer and wiped his hands on his pant legs again before deciding to unzip and start rubbing himself, he may as well get started and in the mood while he waited.

Derek came back a few minutes later with another beer in hand and he fell back on the couch in his same place again. He opened his legs wide and let his hand drop to his side and gazed over at Stiles who was kneeling in his place. Stiles waited for a word to let him know it was ok but Derek just stared, took a drink and went back to watching the TV.

He hesitated before deciding that he was just gonna go for it, so he puffed warm air onto his hands and edged forward, waiting at any moment for Derek to laugh and push him away or tell him to fuck off. It didn’t happen and so he lowered himself down next to Derek and slowly reached out to pull open the fly of his loose shorts. Derek shifted his legs open a little wider allowing him better access and he took that as enough agreement for this thing going ahead. He was no expert but he had picked a few things from that one time he did this and hey, he watched his fair share of porn.

The beer had taken the edge off his nerves and he reached forward without hesitation to slide his hand under the fabric of the shorts to cup Derek and work out where his dick was laying. Derek tensed up at the touch but just took another swig of beer, eyes still not looking down and so Stiles carried on, he was determined to make Derek crack at some point.

He ran his fingers along the length of Derek’s dick that was starting to harden, apparently his dick didn’t discriminate between guys and girls he grinned to himself before lowering down to run his nose over the fabric of the briefs Derek was wearing. He was hot and the fabric was kinda damp, when he sniffed experimentally, he could smell the hand soap they had in the bathroom and he bit his lip to stop the smile when he realised that Derek had cleaned himself up for him.

With added encouragement, Stiles hooked his hands into Derek’s waistband to pull the shorts lower yet and to get the briefs over his dick to see what he was dealing with. He was steadily getting hard and Stiles watched with fascination as his dick twitched in the cool air, Derek barely shifting as if this wasn’t even happening. His dick was a good size, not that he had a great deal to compare it to with his limited experience and he knew porn wasn’t the same as reality, but yeah, he was pretty big but not so much it was intimidating. He reckoned he could get his mouth all the way down over it... if not this time then with a little practice at least.

He spit into his hand and reached out curiously to run gently over Derek’s dick, the skin was so soft and so hot under his fingers, it felt like his own but then really not, it was an odd experience. Derek’s stomach contracted at the initial touch but he still remained silent, arms out the way to let Stiles do his thing.

He made a couple more experimental strokes before edging in close again, licked his lips, took a breath and pressed them to the base of his dick. The scent of soap and general muskiness of the human body filled his nose and he ran his lips up the shaft of his dick before reaching the tip and swirling his tongue around before reaching down to suck lightly.

That did it. That made Derek’s hand flutter over the base of his skull briefly, a sharp moan drawn out that he tried to cover up with a cough. Stiles pulled off, wiped his mouth in satisfaction before holding Derek’s dick with his left hand and lowering his mouth down as far as he could go. He stopped when it hit the back of his throat and could feel his gag reflex kick in, he quickly pulled the thumb of his right hand to be tucked under his fingers and clenched hard, he heard it was a trick that worked to suppress gagging thought it would do no harm to try.

It got sloppy pretty quickly, Stiles wasn’t yet practiced on keeping control of the saliva he was coating Derek’s dick with and now Derek was fully hard, the pre-come was adding to the general mess. But the slickness was kinda awesome and the sounds it was making made his toes curl in arousal, his own dick pressed hard against his boxers as he moved over Derek. He kept to simple moves, bobbed up and down before taking a breath and going as deep as he could, sucking hard before pulling back and applying licks and kisses to the shaft and his balls before swiping a tongue over the head before repeating it all again.

Derek had started making quiet sighs and moans, apparently giving up on pretending to be unaffected, his legs skittering and jumping when Stiles applied suction at just the right spot to send all his nerve endings tingling. His hand fluttered over Stiles’ head now and again, never really taking hold, just like an involuntary reaction as he tried to keep control.

After five minutes had passed, Stiles was getting tired, he was breathing heavily and his jaw hurt and maybe he had underestimated just a little bit at how easy he thought it would be to take all of Derek in. He pulled back for a minute and just jacked Derek with his hand, licking his lips and getting his breath back. Derek ran a hand over his short hair, ‘suck it, c’mon’ he muttered, his voice low and wrecked, hand trying to push him back down.

Stiles glanced up to see his face sweaty, eyes glazed, ‘yeah? It’s good?’

‘Yeah, c’mon Stiles’

That was enough to encourage him and he was determined to finish Derek off with just his mouth now. He snaked his right hand into his pants and started jacking himself off as he fell back into the rhythm with Derek’s dick. He felt like he went into some kind of trance as he switched off his brain and just went with the movements, the heat of skin in his mouth becoming familiar, the sucking and wetness almost addictive, the liquid running down his chin and pooling on Derek’s groin kinda disgusting and ridiculously hot at the same time.

Derek’s stomach started to flex convulsively and he finally tightened a hand in Stiles’ short hair, ‘oh fuck, I’m gonna blow’ he warned and Stiles focussed on sucking him in deep, tongue pressing with intent, cheeks hollowed as he fought to get Derek there. He kinda didn’t factor in what that entailed though and the first shot of hot come to the back of his throat took him by surprise and he started to cough, pulling back against Derek’s hand. More come was shot into his open mouth as he was pulling back and instinct made him pull over Derek’s knees spit onto the hardwood floor, pools of white froth landing between Derek’s sneakers as he hacked and spluttered. It was gross but he wouldn’t help but grin at his achievement.

Derek was holding his dick as it pulsed in his hand, growing softer as he rode out the orgasm. He had his head leant back on the couch, eyes closed as he gasped softly and that was enough for Stiles to pull on himself a few more times before coming in his pants, groaning softly and biting at his lip.

Derek came to at the sounds and glanced over at Stiles with a steady gaze, ‘not bad dude.’

Stiles lifted his eyebrows, ‘told you’ he grinned as he wiped his lips.

‘And you’re 16 now right?’

‘On Sunday...’

Derek thunked his head back again to stare at the ceiling, ‘fuck, man.’ He sat up again, ‘not a word right? Don’t go telling anyone or I can make your life very difficult.’

Stiles stared back not remotely concerned by the threat, ‘dude, I could make _your_ life very difficult’ he smirked as Derek stared at him as if realising the potential shit he could get into over this.

Stiles uncurled himself from the couch needing to go clean up, he rubbed at his aching jaw, ‘don’t worry though, why would I tell anyone?’ he added as he walked away.

They got themselves and the floor cleaned up and as Stiles was going to wonder upstairs before his Dad got home, he considered inviting Derek to his birthday but after a moment’s thought realised what a horrible idea that was. They weren’t friends, he wasn’t sure what they were actually, but friends was not it.

His Dad asked him how the evening had been the next day Stiles had shrugged, ‘yeah, fine.’

\----------------------------------

The next Friday and Stiles kinda couldn’t wait. He was horny at the best of times but now knowing he had a vaguely willing participant who was hotter than the sun, well, he could barely keep his excitement hidden. He did though, no way did he want his Dad to start questioning why he was so keen to have Derek come over.

This time, he sat in the living room before Derek was due, glass of Sprite on the table, legs sprawled as he watched Family Guy and munched on Doritos. His Dad popped his head around the doorway, ‘Stiles, you ok to let Derek in when he gets here, I could do with heading down a bit earlier tonight?’

Stiles threw his head back, ‘yeah, no probs Dad. Have a good one.’

‘Behave yourself son. See you tomorrow.’

‘Seeya’ Stiles yelled and tried to control his grin that Derek would be here soon.

A knock came ten minutes later and Stiles made himself wait a few seconds before going to get it, if Derek was surprised he answered the door, he didn’t show it. Stiles stood in the doorway so Derek had to press against him as he came through, he was wearing denim black shorts and a turquoise t-shirt, his hair spiked up and he smelt fresh like the ocean. Stile just kinda wanted to pull him up to his room right now but he knew he had to show some kind of game otherwise Derek would think he had all the control.

Derek headed for living room, dumping a backpack down before going into the kitchen and pulled himself a drink of water, turning at the sink to watch Stiles where he folded his arms and cocked his hip against the door, ‘hey’

Derek nodded, ‘hey.’

‘Good week?’

‘I guess, same old. Hey, how was your birthday?’

Stiles grinned that Derek remembered, it had been a quiet one but he’d had a few of his closest friends over and his Dad had ordered him a chocolate Batman cake, not that he was dying to disclose that detail to Derek. ‘Yeah, pretty awesome. My Dad’s given me the keys to a Jeep so I’ll driving soon’ he grinned.

Derek nodded in appreciation, ‘cool, you’ll be out terrorising the streets in no time.’

Stiles hummed ambivalently, ‘guess so.’

They stood for a moment longer, ‘well I wanna watch the game anyway so...’

Stiles nodded, ‘sure, no problem.’

If he was disappointed that Derek didn’t bring anything up or didn’t act differently towards him, he wasn’t going to show it. They had the whole night ahead of them and he was interested to see what Derek might agree to.

He made some toast and wondered back into the living room where Derek had a six-pack of beers he’d pulled out of his back pack and was just pulling back the tab on one. Stiles eyed them with interest and even though he had no appreciation whatsoever of baseball, sat down on the couch again.

‘Help yourself’ Derek gestured to the beers.

Stiles tried to contain his grin as he reached for one, ‘you brought your own?’

‘Yeah, I thought drinking all the Sheriff’s beer and letting his kid son share it was probably a line too far.’

Stiles snorted a laugh, ‘so that’s a line you draw huh?’

Derek simply raised an eyebrow before turning his attention to the TV again.

Stiles sipped at the beer, he didn’t like the taste all that much he had to admit but he loved the feeling of looseness and invulnerability it gave him and he burped loudly as he reached for a second. Derek just laughed and let him. He ordered pizza again sometime later and they both shared it this time, cheese grease running down their wrists as they demolished it.

Stiles was starting to feel sleepy from a full belly of pizza and gas from the beer. He wondered unsteadily to the bathroom and washed his face to try and wake up. Nothing interesting had happened yet and he was getting kinda frustrated, Derek looked so good tonight, the shorts he was wearing were a little tighter than normal but he’d barely glanced Stiles’ way and definitely hadn’t sized him up like he had before.

He wondered through the house, the summer evening was drawing to a close and a warm breeze blew in the sweet smell of cut grass through all the open windows. He could hear the faint sounds of kids playing nearby and headed back to the kitchen to go and peer in the fridge again, not that he was actually hungry.

‘Whatcha doing?’

Stiles turned to see Derek watching him before walking over to rest his beer on the countertop.

Stiles scrubbed his face with his hands, ‘nothin’ just bored’ he shrugged.

Derek took a mouthful of beer and watched him from across the dark kitchen, ‘I’m sure there’s something you could be doing to entertain yourself.’

Stiles felt his body jolt awake at that comment, that was a come-on, surely? Right?

‘Oh yeah, like what?’

Derek shrugged and wondered a little closer, ‘you’re a smart boy, I’m sure there’s something you wanna do?’

Stiles gazed at him and bit his lip, flashes of excitement running down his spine.

Derek stepped closer yet to lean against the kitchen island, legs spread wide in front of where Stiles stood gripping the counter behind him, ‘right?’ he asked again, his voice deep.

Stiles let out a caught breath, ‘yeah, maybe’ he breathed heavily and let his eyes drift down to Derek’s crotch. He was fairly sure Derek was getting hard already, the fabric there pulling tightly.

He pulled his eyes back to Derek’s face where he gazed darkly at him. Stiles made the short steps forward to stand in front of him, sure he wasn’t misreading this. He slowly reached a hand out to Derek’s crotch and worked to find the zipper and pull it down, he paused and met Derek’s eyes which were now staring at Stiles’ hand, ‘yeah?’ he asked.

Derek gave a short nod and shifted his forwards and he took as the go ahead and dropped to his knees.

Stiles didn’t waste much time working Derek’s dick to full hardness before sucking him down, it felt easier this time, like it was an action his body was learning how to do. He got Derek’s dick wet and slurped and sucked and swirled his tongue as he was learning how to do in the best ways to elicit the strongest reactions from Derek, all whilst trying to remember to breathe.

Derek had his hand firmly planted on Stiles’ head this time and made aborted thrusts forward whilst groaning deeply when Stiles got it just right, building up the pleasure before letting the wave die away again and then starting all over.

Derek’s hand gripped tight at one point, ‘hey, your neighbours can’t see in here right?’

Stiles ignored him and carried on until Derek pulled him back again, ‘Stiles, can they see in?’

‘What, no, no, it’s fine’ he mumbled before sinking back on him. Derek groaned, eyes gazing worriedly outside and in all honesty, Stiles had no idea if the neighbours could see in but he reckoned the room was dark enough to make it impossible to see what they were doing. He hoped anyway.

Stiles pulled off to catch his breath and wipe at his mouth for a second when Derek held him back, ‘hey, come in here now’ he instructed, holding his waistband up so he could walk back into the living room.

Stiles followed in a daze, ‘whatcha doing man, come back here’

Derek gestured him over, ‘here.’

Stiles wondered over with a frown before realising that the game was starting up again, they must’ve been on a break. He shook his head but fell to his knees again in front of where Derek was standing watching the TV, ‘seriously’ he muttered before taking Derek in again. He was determined to make this so good that he wouldn’t be able to focus on the game. And he reckoned he was pretty successful, Derek reduced slowly to a steady stream of moans as he threw his head back and gripped tight at Stiles’ hair. Stiles snaked his hand into his own pants and tried to judge their getting off to be at the same time but Derek took him by surprise again, one minute he was intently suckling at the skin just under the head the next he had hot come shooting into his mouth and all over his chin.

He sank back on his knees and spat onto the floor, ‘gross’ he mumbled as he wiped at his chin with one hand and brought himself off with the other.

Derek was holding his own dick, panting lightly, eyes not fixing anywhere, ‘fuck you suck so good, Jesus.’

Stiles grinned to himself, ‘practice makes perfect’ he winked, happy at the mess he’d reduced Derek to.

‘Fuck, man’, he was looking at Stiles like he could barley believe he was real. ‘Knew that mouth would be good at this.’

Stiles licked at his lips and raised an eyebrow, ‘oh yeah, that’s what you thought when you met my fifteen year old self?’

Derek huffed in frustration, ‘you know what, I can’t work out if you’re corrupting me or if I’m corrupting you.’

Stiles just laughed with a wink, ‘never admit your weaknesses Derek, thought you would know that’ he countered as he walked away.

It wasn’t that late yet so they settled back on the couch and Stiles drifted off to sleep after awhile, only jerking back awake some time later when some movie was playing. Derek was sat with a leg bent to the side of him on the couch, busy tapping away on his phone.

Stiles yawned and stretched to work out the kinks in his back, ‘mmm, time is it?’

‘Late. Your Dad will be back soon.’

Stiles blinked heavily to try and wake himself up, ‘s’that Janine?’ he asked nodding to Derek’s phone.

Derek regarded him for a moment, ‘yeah it is actually.’

‘Huh. She let you go to first base yet?’ he asked teasingly. He faintly knew that what he was doing with Derek may be thought of as kinda shitty but in all honesty, he didn’t know Janine and it hardly sounded like some great romance. And it’s not like he was looking for anything real with Derek, he just liked getting off with him.

Derek jerked out his leg to aim a kick at Stiles’ thigh, ‘hey, she’s a sweet person, unlike someone I know.’

Stiles raised his hands in surrender, ‘whatever man. I just don’t quite know why you’d want sweet...’ he started to shift to his knees and crawl over to Derek, he wasn’t sure if he was being presumptuous here but he couldn’t resist trying, ‘... when you can have wicked’ he breathed in Derek’s ear.

Derek squirmed away at his hot breath but didn’t push Stiles back and so he laid himself out flat on the couch, head hovering over Derek’s lap. Derek was still tapping away on his phone but shifted his arms to let Stiles into his space. He smiled and although his jaw was still kinda stiff, he took this as some kind of victory in his corner.

He pulled Derek out and had him sucked in deep in no time, he was getting good at this. He cupped his hands around Derek’s balls and massaged whist spinning his tongue around and slurping hard, ‘oh god, oh god’ Derek chanted above him, hand resting on his head as he moved, ‘oh fuck you will be the death of me.’ Derek squirmed and was fighting keeping in one place so Stiles shifted up so he could reach to hold Derek’s hip firmer in place and went to town.

Derek was shivering hotly all around him, ‘c’mon Stiles... your Dad will be home soon, oh shit...’

He was running a thumb over Stiles hairline and Stiles tilted his head into the affectionate touch, pulling off for a moment to glance at Derek. ‘C’mon, keep going’ he muttered, Stiles took a breath and worked intently until the now familiar tightening of Derek’s muscles under him warned him of his coming orgasm. Stiles pulled back a little and let the come land in his mouth before drawing back and spitting it out into the glass on the table he was using earlier.

Derek laughed breathlessly as he watched him and as Stiles knelt to run a hand into his own pants, Derek grabbed his t-shirt and yanked him forward for a quick rough kiss, his tongue barely swiping into his before he pulled back, smacked his butt and stalked out the room.

Stiles knelt forward and brought himself off with the memory of the contact, he came hard, vision blurring as he tried shakily to come back to himself. Derek came running into the room a moment later, ‘quick, fuck Stiles, your Dad’s pulled up.’

Stiles swore heavily and bounded up the stairs in a flurry of motion, door closing just as he heard his Dad’s key in the lock. He giggled quietly to himself and he leant heavily against the door, he felt kinda sorry for Derek that he had to pretend like nothing had happened. He hoped he remembered to clean up the glass before his Dad could question the contents.

\----------------------------------

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks carried on with the same kind of routine except it was pretty much expected now that Stiles was going to blow Derek at some point, it was just a matter of when and how many times. He managed a record of four times one night when Derek had come in and had pretty much pressed Stiles to his knees as soon as his Dad had pulled away and he kept doing it through the evening. His jaw had hurt after all that but staring up at Derek’s beautiful face and hearing his moans as he fell apart made it all worth it. As did the searing orgasms it pulled out of him at the same time. 

He wasn’t sure what Derek’s thoughts were behind it all, as far as he knew, he was still seeing this Janine girl and they never discussed it. Stiles got him off and they carried on like nothing had happened. 

Problem was, Stiles was starting to get a bit restless again though and he’d been watching videos that made being fucked look like something he really, badly wanted to happen to him. The timing seemed about right when his Dad explained he’d taken over-time on the weekend and so Derek would be hanging out on both the Friday and Saturday nights. Stiles had put up a perfunctory argument but backed down pretty quickly, he had to maintain that he didn’t need a babysitter in fear his Dad would question his swift attitude change over the whole thing.

Stiles was giddy with excitement and nerves at his plan, hoping it would all work out. As usual, Derek sauntered in looking like every wet dream personified, he set his beers down and they both worked their way to a heady buzz before Derek was reaching over to Stiles. ‘C’mere’ he ordered and Stiles set his beer down before crawling over, ‘yeah?’ he breathed hotly over Derek’s cheek.

‘Put that ridiculous mouth of yours to good use’ Derek mumbled staring heavily at him.

Stiles smiled and hummed before pressing a hand over Derek’s dick where he was hard and ready. He applied some pressure, brushed his lips against Derek’s cheek before swinging himself over and slinking down between Derek’s legs so he was crouched on the floor. He liked this position, he felt like he had the most control and had the best view of Derek above him. He pulled Derek’s legs open wider, unbuckled his belt and pulled the zip. Derek shifted and pulled his pants down lower around his hips, Stiles watched patiently until Derek rested a hand in his hair and pulled him forward.

So yeah, that was kinda newer, Derek had started to fuck back into Stiles’ mouth as his confidence had grown and he learnt what he could take. It wasn’t something he thought he’d ever like that much but as he learnt to relax his throat muscles and worked on suppressing his gag reflex, yeah, he kinda loved it. He loved how it broke Derek apart but even when he was lost in the sensation, he never pushed Stiles too far and always let him pull away if it got too much. He’d had a few croaky sore throats in the days after the initial attempts at this and it made him smile whenever he thought of the reason why. His Dad just kept buying him throat candy and commiserating at the spring humidity spreading germs. 

Derek started rocking forward and Stiles let himself be used, hands gripping tight on Derek’s knees to keep him steady. But this time, when he could feel Derek starting to get close, his moaning getting louder, he snaked his hand around to the back of his own pants and rubbed his fingers down to where he’d slicked himself up earlier. He moaned heavily around Derek’s dick and Derek cracked open his eyes to glance down at him.

Stiles kept on pressing back into himself whilst moving over Derek’s dick and Derek just watched down in curiosity, ‘what are you doing?’ he asked before letting out a guttural groan.

Stiles shoved two fingers in deeper and sank down onto his hand before leaning in deep to take in all of Derek’s dick to the dark hair at its base. Derek’s grip hardened in his hair but he carried on watching, ‘oh fuck, oh shit, you’re...’ he broke off as hot come started to shoot into Stiles’ mouth and he relaxed his tongue to catch it all. He still hated the taste of it and couldn’t bring himself to swallow but he tried not to let it drip everywhere at least. 

When he could get his head loose from Derek’s grip he spat out onto the floor before rising up, one hand gripping at Derek’s knee, the other hand still buried in his ass and he worked back and forth, mouth panting as he stared at Derek. Derek was watching with flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes, his hand holding his dick that sat soft against his stomach. 

‘Oh my god Stiles’ he breathed.

Stiles bit back a grin knowing he’d shown what he needed to before letting go of Derek and using that hand to strip his dick to finally come. He shouted into Derek’s knee as he came hard, pulses of the orgasm shooting through him harder than he thought he’d ever experienced before. He was praying Derek would want to see this through and he really wasn’t above begging and he hoped that has at least this had set the idea spinning.

Later in the evening, Derek was sprawled out on his back on the couch, bare chested after having shed his t-shirt earlier. Stiles lay between his legs, arms resting on his stomach where he laid his head. He was running his fingers softly through Derek’s chest hair in small patterns and whenever he grazed his nipples, Derek would jerk infinitesimally beneath him. He kept doing it just to rile him up and it didn’t take much longer before Derek was pushing on his head, hand buried deep in his unruly hair that he’d been growing out lately. Stiles went with the movement even though he was kinda tired and he’d done this three times already tonight, he definitely thought it was Derek’s turn to do some work. 

Derek hadn’t bothered to zip up again the last time so Stiles just lowered his briefs and started nuzzling at Derek’s dick, it never took him long to get hard. His skin was still kinda tacky and damp from the last time and Stiles ran his tongue over it lazily, just tasting the salty bitterness of the warm skin. They were watching some wildlife documentary about wolves that Stiles was actually quite interested in and so he kept his head cocked at an angle so he could still be watching the screen. Derek was laid out with his arms out bent behind his head, eyes also on the screen but he noticed when Stiles paused a bit too long, attention taken by the TV. 

Derek rocked and thrust up under him, ‘hey’

Stiles glanced back up ‘oh, sorry’ he mumbled before sucking him up again. But a few minutes later he would get distracted again and just kinda lay with his mouth breathing over Derek. Derek frowned down at him, ‘am I not interesting for you anymore?’

Stiles huffed a tired laugh, ‘not even dude. You should just stick this in my butt though, I’m tired.’ 

Derek stilled under him totally, ‘what?’ he asked dryly.

‘You heard me’ he answered and shifted his lips against Derek’s leg, ‘it’d feel good, I promise.’

Derek swallowed, ‘I’m uh... you’re too young for that.’

Stiles had already counted on the arguments Derek would raise, ‘I’m 16 dude, that is definitely old enough. I’m pretty sure you were having sex at my age right?’

‘That’s really not the point, blow jobs are one thing but fucking... and I’m also pretty sure that this is what your Dad had in mind when he wanted me to watch over you.’

‘Oh so now you’re suddenly getting principles?’ Stiles asked with an arched eyebrow as he flicked his eyes to Derek’s naked torso and dick.

Derek sighed heavily, ‘he would kill me Stiles, literally kill me before even stopping to think of slinging me in handcuffs and locking me away forever. That would be his back-up plan if the whole murdering thing didn’t work out.’

Stiles smiles seductively, ‘well you know, what he doesn’t know about...’ he took Derek’s dick in deep, sucked hard for a minute before letting it slide out and gazed back up with red lips, ‘won’t hurt him now will it?’

Derek’s leg had started to shake under his as his resolve started to weaken, his hand hovering over Stiles’ crown. 

‘I promise Derek, it’ll be good, here, let me show you.’

Derek watched with a hopeless look on his face as Stiles brought his legs up so he was crouched over Derek, he vaguely realised he was like a predator with his prey and felt a swell of arousal at the power he could feel throbbing through him having Derek at his mercy. 

He reached down to take the head of Derek’s dick in his mouth again, just enough to distract, before reaching for Derek’s left hand where it lay limp at his side. He slowly brought it around to lay on his ass, just to let it sit there a minute to let him feel the flex of his butt as he ground down onto Derek’s thighs.

Derek was panting heavily and biting at his lip and he could see that his demonstration was working. Slowly, he pulled at Derek’s hand again, all the time still sucking at his dick, and this time led it down the back of his loose pants, following his crack to find his damp hole. He’d lubed himself up pretty good before, getting off twice to just the thought of this. Derek’s fingers followed tentatively but he didn’t pull away and he let Stiles guide him there to press lightly. At first Derek just let himself be shown and then his fingers flexed and he gradually pushed in a little and Stiles couldn’t help but wiggle back in delight letting out a loud vibrating moan around Derek’s dick. Derek threw his head back and pressed in deep to Stiles’ hole whilst his body started to shudder and come undone underneath him. 

Stiles pulled back and stroked at Derek’s dick as he came, Derek’s fingers still in place in his ass and he sighed as he ground back against them, dick pressing hard to the muscles thigh below him. Derek was watching, his expression looking totally destroyed as he let Stiles push against him and use him to get off. He pressed his hand hard against his dick and came in his boxers, muscles spasming around Derek’s fingers. Derek stared at him, mouth ajar at the sensation before he finally withdrew, Stiles composed himself and stared down, ‘see?’ he whispered before pressing a kiss to Derek’s chest and levering himself up and off him. He left Derek to consider the idea, pretty sure there wouldn’t be much more convincing left to do.

They didn’t do anymore that night but the next evening, Derek was twitchier than usual when he got there and Stiles knew that he wanted it. He contained his smile and sat at his end of the couch as Derek twitched and fidgeted, working his way through two beers in thirty minutes. He got up to go to the bathroom leaving Stiles sat forward on the couch while he finished the takeout Derek had brought with him to share. Derek came back in and strode over and instead of taking his usual seat, he stood in front of Stiles and pushed at his shoulders to get him to lie back.

‘Wait up’ he grumbled as he tried to put the container down and wipe his hands but Derek didn’t give him much chance so he ended up dropping it somewhere and flailing back with grease still on his hands. He shrugged and wiped them on the back of Derek’s shirt, it was his fault after all. 

Derek grabbed an arm under him and around his waist and hauled him up to be laying against the arm rest and he jostled his way between Stiles open legs where he lay heavily, eyes half lidded as he took him in. He started shifting is hips from side to side to gain friction and Stiles felt his mouth fall open at the feeling of them moving together, ‘oh fuck yes’ he moaned. Derek mouthed at him before raising up a little, firstly to strip his own shirt off and then to yank his loose shorts down. Stiles fumbled with his own pants and managed to get them lowered.

Derek was staring down at him with feverish eyes as he manhandled him below him, arm around his back working its way down to his ass to feel there again. Stiles had prepped beforehand, he didn’t want there to be any obstacles making Derek step back and reconsider and he knew he was right to have done when Derek shuddered hard above him as his fingers met the wetness and he felt the give there.

Stiles planted his feet on the couch and pushed up, ‘come upstairs.’

Derek stared down at him and made no move.

Stiles whined, ‘c’mon, not doing this here.’ He had to forcefully drag himself out from under Derek who seemed reluctant to move. 

Stiles stood for a second, holding his pants up, ‘c’mon’ he ordered again before taking to the stairs.

He was just bending over the bed in anticipation, pulling at his pants to loosen them enough when he felt Derek’s hands help him pull them down further. He leant over his back, ‘we’re just tryin’ this ok?’

Stiles nodded heavily, ‘yeah, it doesn’t mean anything, c’mon.’ He needed to feel Derek, he really had no interest in how he was justifying this to himself, he just wanted to be fucked really badly. 

‘You got protection?’

Shit, he’d thought of everything but that. Stiles twisted to look over his shoulder, ‘it’s fine, I’m clean man, you?’ 

Derek hesitated, ‘yeah, I’m good.’

Stiles turned back again smiling, ‘ok then, let’s do this then.’

Derek gripped him and held his hips firmly in place, the thumbs just striking forward to check the give there again, ‘you ready?’ 

Stiles just pushed back with intention to show it was fine, and felt the thumbs quickly move away as Derek lined up against him, blunt head of his dick probing in before Derek just pushed forward without warning, just straight in and straight back out again like it was nothing, like they did this every day. Stiles’ head fell forward to the sheets as he felt he’d been speared in two and was falling apart, his hips aching at the sudden stretch. He gasped heavily and clutched blindly at the sheets under him, legs starting to quiver at the intrusion as Derek held his hips tighter and just pushed back in again with abandon and a deep groan. It was amazing and awful all at the same time but he didn’t want it to stop. He’d done this with fingers and toys but it felt nothing like moving flesh with heavy, hot weight behind it, nothing at all.

Derek wasn’t being gentle and he pushed in heavily a few more times, pressing down on Stiles’ hips and breathing heatedly over his neck. It was starting to make Stiles’ knees hurt against the floor already with the pressure of being pushed down so he started trying to pull up on to the bed but Derek was trying to keep him in place and he whined underneath him.

‘Shut up, what are you doing? Relax’ he grumbled as Stiles managed to get a knee under him and onto the bed and start to crawl up, Derek was still buried deep in him and the movement seemed to take him deeper, he gasped heavily as he tried to get onto the bed properly, Derek still trying to restrain him back. He pulled forward again, both knees now on the bed and Derek just grabbed his shoulder with one hand, the other yanking his hips back before grinding in deep as he nuzzled against his back, ‘fuck you’re good... just relax.’

Stiles keened at the depth and pressure of the intrusion and as Derek relaxed his grip on his shoulder, he fell forward heavily and Derek slipped out of him. He scooted forward on the bed, ass exposed as Derek watched on, hard dick covered in the slick of lube from Stiles ass. 

‘C’mere’ he whined over his shoulder, dreading that Derek was going to change his mind and walk away deciding this was a step too far after all.

‘C’mon, come back here’ he complained, wiggling his ass.

There was a moments more hesitation of heavy breathing with Derek watching and pulling on his dick as if contemplating it all, he spat in his hand and rubbed himself a little more before finally moving to pull himself up onto the bed to join him. He grabbed Stiles’ pants and used them to manoeuvre him to lie lengthways so his head was at the top of the bed near the pillows. Stiles shifted and wiggled his hips a couple of time before Derek’s heavy weight was bearing down on him, legs coming to settle between his own, slightly restricted from the pants that held him tightly around the thighs still. 

Derek rocked a little and ground against him before sliding back in hard and Stiles bowed his head as a litany of moans and gasps fell from his mouth with each thrust, Derek muttering at him to be quiet as he shoved the pillow at him to bite in to. He still seemed uneasy at the whole thing and the way he was tearing into his ass made it seem like he wanted it over as fast as possible. But Stiles was getting his own way and it was better than anything he’d even imagined, he thought Derek might be all tentative and holding back but the way he was working him now had never even crossed his mind to expect and he held on firmly to the pillow under him to try and keep steady. Derek gripped hard at his exposed hips and pressed all his weight there, pulling himself up to be able to slam into Stiles’ ass over and over again. 

Stiles couldn’t help but pant and yelp sharply each time he struck so deep it made his toes curl and made him feel he was losing his mind. Derek paused to shift his grip before pushing in again and finding his rhythm, the bed was shaking against the wall and Stiles turned his head breathily and reached out to grab at the bed post to try and support himself. Derek drove forward in a steady series of heavy thrusts, deep and hard, before pulling out and sitting back on his heels breathless.

Stiles turned to look at him in confusion, his ass felt so open and abused but they weren’t done, ‘get back here’ he whined. Derek panted at him before holding his dick, ‘come suck this’ he whispered, Stiles peered at him before crawling over to his lap to suckle at it a few times before swallowing deep before popping off.

‘C’mon, fuck me’ he pleaded going to lie down again but Derek held his cheek and guided him back to his dick again, he sucked a little more, unsure if liked the taste he found there but too far gone on how hot this was to care.

‘You’re real talented at that’ Derek whispered, watching him intently, thumb stroking his cheek before throwing his head back, eyes squeezed shut.

Stiles pulled off again and this time Derek let him shift back to his position holding the bed post. 

‘Lay flat’ Derek instructed, pressing at him to lay out before moving to lie back over him again and shifting his hips up to thrust in deep, both letting out groans as loud as the other before Derek started up his punishing rhythm again. Stiles just clung on tight as Derek shoved his shirt up so he could lean again on the stretch of skin at his waist and fall into him, gravity pushing him deeper than Stiles thought possible. He turned his head to gasp and grab at the bed frame under the mattress as the sounds of Derek’s skin slapping into his wet ass reverberated around the room. 

Derek paused again and dropped lower to press against Stiles’ ear, panting harshly, ‘fuck you’re so wet... not a word to anyone right?’ he muttered, arm coming to press at Stiles’ shoulder. He was so out of it, sweat dripping from his forehead, body feeling like it wasn’t his own as Derek sat heavily in him, he just lay breathing harshly until Derek nudged him again, ‘right?’

Stiles just nodded into the mattress, he had no idea what Derek was so worked up about and just wanted him to ease the pressure off his shoulders. He hung there for a moment before finally relaxing at Stiles’ agreement and leaned back again to start up his thrusts, he pounded forward before shifting his grip lower to his hips and just drawing out long and steady, slow movements that made Stiles see stars. He braced his arms and tried looking over his shoulder, ‘let me see’ he murmured.

Derek raised up so he could watch his dick disappearing into his ass, he watched for a couple of strokes before losing the ability to hold himself up with the hot flashes racing through him and he fell back down again, clutching blindly for the bed post.

Derek huffed a laugh and started up strong again before his groans started falling deeper and harsher, ‘so good, so good’ he muttered before dropping down heavy and just pressing and grinding his hips into Stiles over and over, shoving in as much as he could, fingers digging into his flesh to pull him closer. Stiles arched his spine and flexed his ass against him, rising up to meet each shove forward to feel him deeper. Derek shook and groaned heavily, muttering words he couldn’t make out and Stiles started to feel himself fall apart, his own erection pressed into the mattress and he was coming before he even knew what had hit him. Derek slid his hands along his hip bones as Stiles rode out his orgasm and they heaved and dropped together in a sensuous slide of heat and slick.

Derek stilled for a moment and squirmed before bracing back, pounding in a couple more time before making one long, sharp thrust forward and letting out a guttural growl as he fell down onto his back again like he was making himself a part of Stiles he would never be able to separate from him. ‘I’m comin’ in you, all inside you’ he rumbled, sounding almost incredulous, hands gripping his hips again as he shoved in as his muscles contracted.

Stiles felt wrung out and disorientated. His ass was never going to be the same, that was for sure. He didn’t know how much previous experience Derek had had but he never thought it would be this intense, this good. 

Derek pulled out and off him, dick swinging as he held up his shorts and looked back at Stiles, ‘fuck’ he laughed before heading to the bathroom and shutting the door. 

Stiles lay there a moment longer just getting his breath back before tentatively reaching fingers back to his worn hole. It didn’t hurt really, it was just a lot looser than he had ever felt it and it just kinda ached deep within, pressing there felt uncomfortable and he winced slightly before swinging his legs over the bed and standing up on unsteady legs. 

Well fuck, he might’ve just lost his virginity in the most spectacular way possible, that was for sure. He shook his head and grinned hoping Derek would be out the bathroom soon so he could clean up, it felt kinda squelchy back there which he wasn’t sure he was to keen on. He went to get a glass of water while he waited, breathing slowly coming back to normal as the adrenaline worked its way out his body. 

They sat together later on the couch, cleaned up and dozy. They hadn’t really spoken much since having sex, Derek had just asked if he was ok, if it had been too hard but Stiles reassured him it was good, better than good. He still seemed concerned about keeping it to themselves though,

‘Seriously Stiles, it’s gotta stay quiet, I could get in shit for this y’know. You’re only young and I‘m supposed to be watching out for you.’

Stiles leaned back with a relaxed grin, ‘Derek, chill out man, this is our thing ok, I’m not gonna go round talking about it alright? And you are watching out for me anyway... taking care of my needs...’

Derek sucked in his cheeks and shook his head looking away. 

Stiles shifted, ‘so does that mean we can do that again anyway? It was pretty mind blowing on my part...’ he pleaded, hand coming out to caress Derek’s thigh.

Derek looked down to watch his hand flexing there, ‘I don’t know Stiles, this shouldn’t be a thing we keep doing...’

Stiles pouted for a moment before removing his hand and relaxing back, ‘ok, fine.’ He played it cool but he knew full well that it was going to be. The way Derek looked at him, had taken him, touched him and claimed him were not the actions of someone ambivalent to the situation. He felt pretty confident that he could make this something of theirs, something private and way better than he could’ve ever dreamt of and that he could persuade Derek to keep on with this. He needed it more than air now he knew what it could be like.

Funnily enough, with the visits from Derek, his behaviour and grades at school started to improve. Stiles didn’t like to mention that he was now channelling his energy out in other ways leaving him far calmer and relaxed enough to be able to sit through classes without wanting to burn through a million thoughts and ideas right now, all at once. He sat back happily, pen twirling, ass twinging as he thought of what Derek had done to him and what they could do next. His teachers even started smiling at him, his Dad looking smug that he had figured the situation out and Stiles had to bite back his laughter.

\-------------------------------------

The next Friday, Stiles was actually working on a paper that he was kinda wanting to finish whilst he had the thoughts in his head. Derek was just getting a snack together in the kitchen as he leaned against the door chewing on a gummy worm, ‘hey come sit upstairs and watch TV, I’m doin’ work but you can keep me company.’

Derek raised an eyebrow, ‘really?’ he asked sceptically.

‘Yeah, seriously, c’mon.’

He headed upstairs and left Derek to make up his own mind but after a couple of minutes he heard footsteps creaking on the stairs and his door was pushed open, Derek clutching his beers and a plate of food in his hands. He glanced at Stiles at his desk before making his way over to the bed and dumping everything down. He kicked off his shoes and scooted back over the bed to lean against the wall to face the TV, baseball game starting up as usual. 

Stiles shot him a grin before dipping his head to start tapping away at the keyboard again. A while later he leaned back in his chair and stretched out his spine, he was making good progress and glanced over at where Derek was now slumped low, legs splayed wide on the bed with his knees up, remote control held loosely between his fingers as he played with it.

‘So hey, how’s Janine going?’ Stiles wasn’t quite sure why he was asking but he did feel some kind strange curiosity about what Derek did when he wasn’t at his house and how their activities may be impacting his regular life.

Derek scratched at his hair casually and shrugged, ‘dunno man. I tried going down on her last week and she kneed me in the balls. Hurt like a bitch’ Derek grinned, gum snapping between his white teeth as his eyes crinkled with amusement.

Stiles burst out into bright peals of laughter, ‘oh man, poor girl’ he wheezed.

Derek raised an eyebrow, ‘hey, I was the one that suffered ok?’

‘She sounds way too innocent for you.’

‘Yeah... I’m just seeing if I can’t corrupt her a little along the way.’

Stiles’ laughter died down and he just looked at Derek, just took in the casual slouch of his broad shoulders as he sat looking like life would never hurt him, like he was indestructible with his charm and good looks. Stiles wasn’t sure whether to feel envy or slight fear but he kinda loved it at the same time.

Derek saw how Stiles was watching him quietly and he slid forward off the bed to come to stand behind him. He leant over and wrapped arms around his shoulders, ‘you’re working too hard’ he grumbled, ‘it can’t be good for you’, hands coming to stroke at his arms. 

Stiles leant his head back to feel Derek press dry lips to his cheek, ‘just a few more minutes and I’ll be done ok?’

Derek pressed a little tighter and sighed, ‘whatever.’ He pulled away and sauntered out the room, shorts hanging low on his hips as he went and Stiles bit his lip, it was good to make him wait, make him realise what he was missing out on if he tried to decide this was a no-go after all.

The toilet flushed down the hallway and he heard as the taps ran before Derek came back in again, closing the door behind him. He could see out the corner of his eye that he pulled his shirt off this time before crawling back on the bed and Stiles let out a low sigh, the sight of all the warm tanned skin, muscles shifting was just too much to hold back from.

He quickly typed some brief notes of what he intended to write for his conclusion before snapping his laptop shut and leaning back again. He stood up and stretched again, pushed the window open a little wider before making his way to the bed and crawling on to reach Derek’s lap.

He didn’t ask, didn’t check, just reached for his flies with a sigh, ‘you... are far too distracting. Not helpful to my education...’ he pulled Derek’s dick out, hard and flushed already, ‘... not one little bit’ he finished as he sunk down low, pulling him into tight suction as Derek’s legs gave way under him and he sprawled lower with a filthy moan, hand coming to press him there tightly. The slick sounds of him working over Derek’s dick filled the room drowning out the commentators droning on from the TV, he made himself breathless and hard bringing Derek to the edge of his orgasm. He looked up through heavy lidded eyes to see Derek leaning his head back against the wall, eyes swallowed by his dark pupils, mouth hanging slack as he rubbed his thumb over Stiles cheek bone. He smiled before taking a breath and sucking down deep in the way he knew would bring the wave cresting over him and it didn’t take long before Derek’s thighs locked up beneath him and he was groaning heavily, hand coming to grip at his hair. 

Stiles pulled off and grabbed a tissue from his bedside table to spit Derek’s come in to before sitting back with a grin. Derek was just watching him, still breathless, ‘fuck man’, he shook his head and smiled, pulling his hand over his brow and smiling in return. Stiles slapped his leg a couple of times before sitting back and slipping his hand into his own pants, he was already close to shooting off and he slouched down, eyes glancing over to Derek’s bare torso as he worked himself along. He could see Derek watching him carefully, he made no move to get closer or touch him but Stiles could sense things were shifting he was actually showing some interest in Stiles’ body. He crooked a knee up as he started to come into his hand and with one last sly look to Derek to see how his dark eyes tracked him, he was pretty sure it wouldn’t be long before he could tempt him into helping him out. 

Derek went back to watching the game after that whilst Stiles messed around on his phone, kinda bored by the TV but content to have Derek on his bed, just waiting for when he would get fed up and they could start up again. But Derek seemed quite chilled out and didn’t look all that interested in progressing things and so after a while, Stiles started to huff and get frustrated. When a commercial break came on, he took it as his prompt to crawl over to Derek and start burying his face into his warm stomach, nose butting his t-shirt out the way so he could reach the warm, smooth skin under there. Derek laid a hand on the back of his neck casually and started to push him down again whilst shifting his shorts and underwear lower so Stiles could reach his dick.

It wasn’t quite what Stiles was going for but he could hopefully get Derek into the idea of fucking him again if he teased a little. He sucked and licked at Derek’s dick as it started to plump up under his attention, he ran his fingers up and down the slick skin, finger tip just tracing along to head to make Derek exhale with a low groan. He grinned before shifting himself to his knees and as he lowered his mouth down again, he reached back to start unbuckling his belt to shove his pants down lower. But just as he was starting to reach back, Derek grabbed his hand and stopped him from moving, ‘I’m not fucking you.’

Stiles pulled off his dick with a wet pop and a frown sitting back on his heels to stare at him, ‘why the fuck not?’

Derek sighed a looked away, ‘because Stiles, we shouldn’t have done, it’s too much. It was a mistake and we can’t, ok? I’m serious, it’s not gonna happen.’

Stiles scoffed and shook his head, ‘Derek it’s not a big deal ok? No one’s gonna find out and I want you to. Are you gonna deny you didn’t have fun the other time? I seem to remember you getting off pretty good.’

Derek started pulling up his pants, his erection dying, ‘so not the point Stiles. As much as you think you know what you’re doing, you really don’t and I do have a conscience hidden somewhere deep within, as much as you might not think so.’

‘Oh man don’t start making this about morals and shit, it’s just two guys making each feel good and I can assure you, I am old enough to know what that entails. I’m not gonna be traumatised about this, trust me, I’m just gonna look back and think, fuck, how lucky was I to get to screw around with you.’

Derek stood up at the side of the bed watching him, a closed off expression on his face, ‘I can’t Stiles ok, I’ve thought about it and I never should’ve let it get that far. So that’s it. End of discussion.’

Stiles crawled to his knees, he apparently wasn’t above begging, ‘dude, wasn’t it you who said something about knowing how to play the game? About getting what you want but just having to make sure you don’t get caught? That’s all this is... c’mon Derek come have some fun with me...’ Stiles played coy, pouting his lips and dipping his spine to make his ass jut out, he reached up to trail fingers down Derek’s arm before bringing up his hand and laying Derek’s fingertips against his mouth. He kissed at the warm skin before opening up and starting to suck on Derek’s forefinger.

Derek was watching like he’d been hypnotised and Stiles felt the tendrils of satisfaction bloom inside of him that this was working, he kinda scared himself how good his manipulation was getting. Until Derek suddenly pulled away at least like he was burnt, he took one last shuddering breath before backing out of Stiles’ room, eyes dark but almost fearful. He heard Derek clatter down the stairs and the front door open and slam shut. Fuck, had he really scared him that badly? Stiles ran to the window but didn’t see Derek anywhere, he watched a little longer but there was still no sign on him. 

A while later he caught the faint whiff of cigarette smoke and glancing down, could see white tendrils rising up from their porch. So Derek was sitting scared out there on his own... huh. Something that could’ve been guilt churned in his stomach and he threw himself onto his bed with a huff, the night was definitely not going how he planned.

They avoided each other for the rest of the evening, Stiles kept hoping that Derek may slink back into his room with a change of heart but apparently not and he flipped his light switch off earlier than usual to try and let sleep take away the bitter feeling of rejection and disappointment.

\-------------------------------------

A week later and Mrs Dwyer turned up on the doorstep. Stiles startled back as his Dad clapped him on the shoulder on his way out, ‘you be good now Stiles’ he grinned.

Stiles spluttered, ‘but... where, where’s Derek?’

‘He’s swamped with study at the moment, he’s just taking a week off. I wanted to leave you in capable hands though. Remember, one wrong move and I’ll know about it.’

Stiles swallowed heavily trying to keep down a groan of despair. He hated the world right now, but his Dad and Derek especially. 

\-------------------------------------

The next week and he heard Derek’s car pull up outside. He hated that his stomach churned with something like excitement but he was determined to not make the first move. He wasn’t sure exactly what was going on anymore but he had some dignity. Well, a tiny bit anyway. 

His Dad left and the house was quiet for while. Stiles puttered around in his room trying to ignore how much he was dying to just go and see, maybe just try working Derek up just enough to get his own way again... He waited though, he could be a stubborn ass sometimes.

Hours went by before he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, he’d almost lost hope it was going to happen and was laid out sprawled over his bed watching a movie with the lights off. Derek thumped into his door before sending it swinging open and throwing on the light bathing everything in a sudden harsh glow.

‘Hey man, what the fuck, turn that off!’ he screeched, bringing his arm up to shade him from the light.

Derek just stood at the door watching him, his dark hair was all messy and his shirt hung a little off his shoulder and Stiles realised he was kinda drunk. The odour of beer wafting over confirmed it when Derek started to ease his way in, walking carefully like he knew his balance was a little off. 

He watched Stiles with heavy eyes before falling into his desk chair with a bump, ‘hey, ‘I’ve missed you.’

Stiles glared at him, ‘well whose fault is that?’

Derek burped softly, ‘yeah I know’ he frowned staring at Stiles like he was a confusing puzzle he was trying to work out. Stiles just watched him, unsure about how to play this just yet.

Derek let out a deep sigh and dragged his hand through his hair before pulling it to cover his eyes, ‘so is it messed up that I really wanna fuck you again?’

Stiles heart started thudding with excitement, wow this was going better than he ever expected, he let out a surprised giggle, ‘umm nope already told you man, I’m totally on board with that.’

Derek shook his head and let his hand fall away so he could blink at Stiles, ‘tell me it’s a bad idea, please... tell me we shouldn’t’ he whispered, leaning forward to gaze closer at Stiles.

Stiles licked his lips and smiled, crawling to his knees to edge closer, ‘now you know I’m not going to do that Derek’ he murmured, voice dropping low as he shuffled off the bed to go and stand in front of him. 

He edged Derek’s knees apart so he could stand in-between them and Derek tipped his head back so he could meet Stiles’ eyes, ‘I couldn’t stop thinking about it... like all the time since we...’

Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair and smiled at his warmth and the softness of the dark strands, Derek’s eyes slipped shut and he moved into the touch like a cat, he was pretty drunk Stiles thought fondly as he sat completely vulnerable, Stiles feeling a rush of excitement at the situation. 

‘You shoulda come over last week’ he muttered as he started shifting to his knees, ‘we could’ve gotten this party started a whole lot sooner.’ 

Derek was watching him as he sank down between his legs, eyes dark and watchful, he made to say something but lost the words in a heavy sigh as Stiles pulled at his zip and started edging his shorts lower. Derek shifted his hips to allow Stiles to manipulate him how he wanted but as he pulled at Derek’s briefs, he could see he was still pretty soft. He sighed in annoyance, not even sure Derek would be able to get it up if he’d been drinking on-stop for the past couple of hours but he was determined to give it a go.

His persistence paid off after some gentle teasing and stroking and then some not so gentle sucking and licking, Derek reduced to heavy pants and sighs as he gave in to Stiles ministrations. It took him a good twenty minutes to get anywhere and Stiles’ wrist and jaw was feeling it before Derek started to tense beneath him and he almost felt weak with relief when he finally, finally came. He sat panting between Derek’s legs, Derek sprawled out on his chair, head lolling back as he cursed to himself, tiny shivers still running over his skin.

Stiles stood up and slapped his knee, ‘go get some food and wash your face or something, you need to sober up some if you want to fuck me tonight. Think you can manage that big man?’ He was determined that now Derek had given in to the idea, for tonight at least, he was going to get his own way. He was kinda pissed that Derek had gotten into this state but he hoped with a little recovery time he would be up to it, there would be some kind of revenge necessary otherwise.

Derek had just watched him silently for a second until Stiles had thumped him on the shoulder, ‘c’mon, we don’t have all night, get moving’ he ordered and that finally got Derek stumbling to his feet.

‘Are you staying here?’

‘I have some things to do, need to get myself ready’ he smiled as he moved past Derek, face just inches away, ‘so get on it’ he added darkly as he moved out the room to head for the shower.

The way Derek’s eyes had suddenly become heavy told him that he understood exactly what that meant.

He spent a good while cleaning up carefully before getting out his best lube to start stretching himself open. He still didn’t trust that Derek would want to have anything to do with this part of things, he wasn’t sure he understood that a dude’s hole needed a bit more preparation to be ready for what they were going to do. But then maybe he wasn’t giving Derek enough credit, it’s not like they’d compared notes on these things and as much as Derek denied he was into guys, his performance the other night had screamed otherwise. And some people thought that what they did when they were drunk didn’t count in the harsh light of day somehow.

Either way, he wasn’t taking chances and he laid himself over the bathroom counter, fingers working into himself to make sure he would be good and ready. He just hoped Derek hadn’t fallen into a drunken coma downstairs and that he’d followed his instructions.

The house was getting cooler with the late hour of the evening so he threw on an old t-shirt and his boxers and with a pause, pulled out a small bottle of lube to take downstairs, may as well.

He thudded down the stairs and took a breath before going into the living room, half imagining that Derek might’ve gone home in a desperate change of heart or would have carried on drinking so he was totally useless.

But no, his worries were unfounded. A plate of crusts sat in front of Derek with a half filled glass of water and he was contentedly watching the TV, eyes looking bright and aware. Stiles grinned and plopped himself down in his usual spot.

Derek turned to look at him, ‘hey’ he smiled.

Stiles grinned back, ‘hi.’

Derek looked a little longer before he started moving his hand over the cushion that lay between them, Stiles watched with a small smile before he just took the initiative and crawled on hands and knees to reach Derek. They stared at each other with lowered eyes before he moved up and over so his knees were crooked as he straddled Derek. 

‘Not changed your mind again then?’

Derek shook his head as he stared at Stiles’ lips ‘I should’ve done but I couldn’t stop thinking about how you felt... Stiles you should really-‘

Stiles smiled and shook his head, ‘- you should really just kiss me Derek’ he cut in.

Derek barely paused for a second before his large hot hands were gripping at his waist and his lips were meeting his in a possessive and fierce kiss, nothing he did was half-hearted when it came to physicality, he was strong and powerful and he felt it so absolutely under Stiles’ wondering hands as he skimmed at the shifting muscles he found there. One hand came to reach between his shoulder blades to pull him in closer into the kiss and Stiles gasped at the pressure, his knees slipping further around Derek so his crotch was pressed hard against Derek’s stomach. He sucked and licked and let Derek do whatever the hell he wanted, his mouth was like heated pleasure making the tension and electricity between them build higher and higher, he’d never experienced anything like it.

Derek’s hand sought out the smooth skin of his hip and he groaned heavily deep in his chest as he caressed there before trailing it up under Stiles’ shirt pulling at the fabric. Stiles pulled back for a pained second to lift his arms and shove it over his head and Derek mirrored the action in taking off his own shirt. Their eyes roamed hungrily over each other before they moved in hard, teeth clacking at the over-exuberance before they found the good kind of pressure that left them shifting and moving with lips and tongues dancing into each others space.

When Derek’s hand started trailing down his back and into his boxers, he started rocking into Derek’s lap with something like desperation, he tried not to get himself too worked up whilst he was prepping himself upstairs, but now seated in Derek’s hot, muscled lap he was ready to implode. Derek’s finger slid into the slickness and he pulled back to pant against Stiles’ mouth, ‘you good?’

Stiles was gasping for breath, ‘yeah’ he whispered staring at Derek’s lips. 

Derek suddenly shifted lifting up off the couch and he slowly let Stiles find his feet, ‘get those off’ he ordered, gesturing to Stiles’ boxers whilst he started unbuckling his belt and shifting his shorts down. Stiles shoved his boxers down and trod them under his feet, suddenly aware that the control had shifted to Derek and he knew exactly what he wanted apparently.

‘Lay down, open your legs’ he grunted as he started pulling on his exposed dick, head shining as he thumbed over it.

Stiles grabbed the lube he’d brought down and left on the cushion, and handed it to Derek, ‘here’ he instructed before laying on his back, legs sprawled open, ready. He was aware it was probably a bad idea to be doing this where any unfortunate stains might be hard to explain away but there was some thrill attached to that very thought as well. He’d be able to sit here and remember what they’d done and that was kind of awesome in a fucked up way.

Derek was apparently pretty familiar with lube as he slicked up his dick to be nice and shiny, the head glistening pink under his slim tanned fingers. Derek moved to stand over the arm of the couch and he looked down at Stiles’ body, eyes roaming over him before he reached for Stiles’ narrow hips and dragged him down so he met up with the arm rest. Stiles wriggled to allow the manhandling and his heart started beating double time that this as happening, he could barely breathe with the anticipation.

Derek peered down carefully and without warning, moved to press his fingers to Stiles’ hole to test it, Stiles bit his lip and kept quiet, he was more than ready but it was good that Derek knew to check at least. A thumb pressed in and then Derek was holding his own dick, mouth hanging open as he lined it up and thrust in as abruptly as he had the first time they’d done this.

Stiles felt like he was being splintered apart and he shuddered hopelessly as Derek shifted down and over him, causing his arms and legs to be caught up and bent into him as Derek covered him entirely and gripped him tight. It was kind of uncomfortable for Stiles, the bones of his knees and elbows pressing into them both as Derek started trying to thrust but he couldn’t quite get the leverage right either. 

Stiles started whining in discomfort causing Derek to pause his movements for a second and realising that the positioning just wasn’t right, he scooped his arms around Stiles’ back and started pulling him up to be cradled against his chest. Derek stood up straight and manhandled Stiles who was losing all coherence in the knowledge that Derek was strong enough to have just lifted his dense weight like it barely strained him. Derek’s hands shifted down to where his dick was still half buried in Stiles and he held them steady whilst he shifted Stiles in his arms, somehow bringing him into a snug fit against his groin and feeding his dick back into him fully. Stiles shifted his legs to wrap around Derek and shuffled his arms from between them to snake around his neck pulling them in close, chest to chest, and oh, yes that was so much better.

‘That’s it, good boy’ Derek whispered and Stiles didn’t have the chance to even be pissed off at being called a boy before Derek was carefully lowering him back down so his head lay on the arm rest and he draped himself all over and around him. Stiles eased back for just a moment before Derek just started moving like he wanted to reach something deep within Stiles’ body and couldn’t bear to wait a single second. 

Stiles dug his short nails helplessly into the skin of Derek’s shoulders as he hung on for dear life, stars shooting behind his eyes as Derek filled him full of hot and wet and electricity. His legs had flung wide open around Derek and he was vaguely aware of how his feet were bobbing around with each jostling movement, toes curled tight in reaction to the sensations rocking him. Derek was shoving so hard into him the couch was shifting under them and he gasped wetly, eyes clenched shut as the heat in him started dragging him into some kind delirium at the feeling of their connection.

Derek grunted and dug deeper, he was cradling Stiles like he was something precious he would never let go of and his hips just never stopped moving, his grunts loud and tortured in Stiles’ ear. As his breathing grew sharper, Derek’s thrusts grew shallower until he was pretty much just grinding up into Stiles, his hips shifting and rolling and pushing, pushing like there was even a sliver of space left to give. Stiles just hung his head back and moaned with a perfect agony as his orgasm shot through his body, the intensity of Derek’s touch and the way his dick had been pinned between their hot flesh enough to get him off. 

He felt like a limp rag doll at the mercy of Derek who was so close he could tell and with another hard grip, shallow thrusts setting Stiles’ teeth to clacking together, his stomach muscles started tensing and Derek was pushing in deep, groans echoing between them as he started to come. He kept edging forward sending Stiles’ head knocking into the arm rest each time, hands sweaty as they dug into his skin and Stiles just took it, just allowed Derek to chase that release somewhere inside him.

Derek finally loosed his grip minutely and pulled back a little before pressing a kiss to Stiles’ cheek. Stiles pulled up intending to find Derek’s mouth but he’d continued pulling back so just had to content himself with a press of kisses to Derek’s chest. Derek watched him before ducking down again, just hanging his head and pressing into Stiles’ neck, ‘fuck, you’re good’ he whispered before pulling back up again.

Stiles wound him limbs around Derek and hung on tight as Derek easily held him and pulled them up off the couch. He cradled Stiles for a moment before letting him drop to his feet, slim fingers wondering around his back before feeling down to his ass and finding his still stretched hole. Stiles let out a silent breath as fingers probed there and he knew that Derek was searching for his come, he saw the flicker of Derek’s eyelashes as he touched at the wetness that he’d left behind, there was pause before he heard a wet plop and looked behind himself to see a gloop of white semen hit the floor. He just couldn’t help but throw his head back and giggle before turning to bury his head in Derek’s chest.

Derek was just breathing quietly under his hands, fingers still touching him back there. After a few minutes of just standing and leaning into each other, Stiles started to pull away, he was feeling cold, too naked and a little gross now and he just wanted a hot shower. He looked up to meet Derek’s eyes who was just staring at him looking slightly lost, he seemed reluctant to pull his fingers from Stiles’ asshole and made a disgruntled noise.

‘Don’t worry baby, you can do it again another time’ Stiles teased, patting gently at Derek’s face.

Derek grabbed his wrist, ‘I want to make you so wet up there you’re dripping for hours afterwards’ he muttered darkly and Stiles swallowed heavily. Well, he hadn’t expected to have been able to convert Derek quite as strongly as this but he definitely wasn’t going to complain as he let Derek haul him in close again, stomach fluttering with excitement as their bodies slicked together. He rolled his hips against Derek even though they were both too spent yet to be able to do anything much, they both still shuddered at the feeling.

‘I’m going to hold you to that Derek, you better not be making promises you can’t keep.’

Derek panted against him and rocked back hard into him almost pushing Stiles away until his hands gripped him hard around the hips and yanked him in. One hand reached back again, this time sliding his fingers deep within Stiles and he heard the slickness of the sound, his eyes rolling at the sensation as his nerve endings crackled at the stimulation before Derek surged in and kissed him hard with intent. Stiles felt impaled and constrained in all the ways that Derek was holding and invading his body and fuck if he didn’t love it, it set his teeth on edge but brought all his intense and wildfire energy in one place, one controlled place that Derek seemed to be feeding off. He surrendered entirely and cocked a foot around Derek’s calf to allow Derek to plunge into him as deeply and as roughly as he wanted. 

They stood panting and rocking, Stiles held in place until Derek started pulling back again. He smacked two wet kisses to Stiles’ abused and sensitive lips before pulling his fingers way and slapping Stiles on the butt, ‘go clean up, it’s getting late’ he instructed. It took Stiles a moment to come back to reality, his dick staring to get hard again but he knew they couldn’t carry on all night, as much as he wished they could. 

Derek bent over to get his clothes up off the floor and Stiles just watched his incredible ass flex as he moved, so that was where all the power came from he thought with a satisfied grin. 

‘You should come keep me company upstairs.’

Derek turned as he was shoving his t-shirt back on, ‘your Dad will be back soon, and you’re supposed to be all tucked up in bed.’

Stiles grinned, comfortable in his nakedness as he saw Derek’s eyes kept flicking over his bare skin, ‘I’ll just say I had nightmares and you were comforting me.’

Derek shook his head with a dry laugh, ‘comforting you huh? Is that what you call it?’

‘We can call it anything you like’ he winked as he wiggled his hips and made for the stairs. He heard Derek splutter out a laugh behind him and left him to finish cleaning up. After a quick shower, he made his way back to his room and was disappointed to find Derek hadn’t taken him up on the idea but maybe it was easier this way.

He was just pulling up his boxers when the door slid open and Derek wondered in, ‘any bad dreams yet?’

Stiles turned with a laugh, he grabbed a towel to get rid of the excess wetness in his hair and put the TV on low before sprawling back on the bed. Derek had been quietly watching him and he now made his way over, he threw his leg over Stiles’ hips so his weight pushed him down, elbows resting either side of his head. They breathed over each other or a moment longer before Derek pressed warm wet kisses to his mouth and that’s how they passed the time until Stiles could feel himself starting to drift away slowly, the warmth of Derek’s body, the sweetness of the slow movement of their mouths just lulling him gently. He awoke sometime later alone and cold, he pulled the blankets on his bed around him, rolled over and fell back into a deep contented sleep. 

\-------------------------------------

It was almost like the Sheriff knew there was something he needed to bring an end to when he patted Stiles on the back a few days later, ‘well son, it’s been a good few weeks now and there’s only been a couple of detentions along the way and your grades are good so I think I might be back to trusting you to spending your evenings un-chaperoned. I’m proud of you’ he grinned before turning away to carry on making his lunch. 

Stiles turned holding the plate he was in the middle of washing tight in his hand, water dripping all over the floor, ‘huh?’ was about all he could manage.

His Dad peered back at him over the top of his glasses, ‘I mean that I’m not going have Derek over anymore, I don’t think I need to be shelling out thirty bucks each week now you seem to have sorted yourself out. I’m not sure what he said to get you back on track, I’m just glad it worked. I knew he was a good kid.’

Stiles just stared open mouthed before clearing his throat, ‘he won’t be coming over anymore?’

His Dad looked quizzical, ‘no, is that a problem?’

Stiles ducked his head, ‘no, no, course not, I mean, umm thanks Dad, for y’know, trusting me now.’

‘But?’

He knew his Dad wouldn’t miss his reaction and he fought the flush he could feel heating his cheeks, ‘oh nothing, it’s just we got on well y’know... Derek’s given me good advice for school and things. It’s been cool having him round.’ 

His Dad smiled warmly at him, ‘you can have him round as a friend you know, I don’t mind that if you want to invite him anytime.’

Stiles stretched his mouth tight as he stared at the plate in his hand wiping sudsy fingers around the rim, ‘yeah, thanks. I just don’t know if he’ll want to hang out with me if he doesn’t have to be here. Y’know, he’s older... at college. I don’t know’ he shrugged turning back to the sink.

‘Just ask him Stiles, you might be surprised. He’s never complained to me about spending time with you, sounds like you worked your way through a good number of movies whilst he was over here. And you’ll still bump into him around town, at the station and things too’ he added warmly.

‘Yeah...’ Stiles agreed with little conviction. He found it interesting that Derek must’ve spoken to his Dad about their evenings together, but then of course he would, he helped out at the station and his Dad was monitoring his behaviour. His fears were genuine though, he had no doubt that Derek just saw Stiles as convenient, he had to be here and if he got a little satisfaction in other ways during that time, then of course he’d take advantage of that. But coming out of his way to make that happen when he already had doubts about it? Stiles just could not see that happening.

He loaded the last of his dishes in the dryer and sighed heavily trudging his way upstairs. He had to admit he’d grown to become complacent that Derek would come over every week and they could have fun in whatever ways they felt like trying out and Stiles had along list of things he kinda still wanted to experience. And really Derek couldn’t have been a better partner, he was hot as hell and seemed as turned on by Stiles as he was by him, no matter what he said originally. And he reckoned he’d never find anyone who would fuck him with quite the vigour and strength that Derek had... damn, the feel of those powerful thighs pushing into him kept him distracted with heated daydreams all through the day at school. He’d had to excuse himself on a few occasions to go and seek relief in the bathroom after dwelling it a little too long. 

Fuck he couldn’t do without this, why did it have to happen just as he’d convinced Derek that they could fuck without feeling guilty? He would have to track Derek down and make an offer he couldn’t turn down... somehow he couldn’t just let this end. 

 

He spent the next Friday in a miserable ball of anger and pent up frustration. He swigged at a bottle of his Dad’s whiskey and sighed in annoyance when he thought back to what he’d been doing this time last week, it just wasn’t fair at all. He finally got one good thing going for himself in life and it was taken away just as swiftly and he was pissed. The night passed in a blurry haze of alcohol and shitty movies before calling it a night and jacking off in the quiet of his bedroom, wishing that it wasn’t just him and his hand providing dismal satisfaction that only left him aching for more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should stop saying when I will next post things because life seems to take that as an invitation to intervene and mess up my plans completely! So yeah, the final chapter will probably be up next weekend now as I've had no time to myself to work on this the past few days, boo :-(
> 
> Thank you as always for comments and kudos, always so very much appreciated xx

Two more weeks passed without Derek coming over and Stiles was starting to get antsy again, his temper bubbling below the surface as he started snarking back at his teachers and snapping at his friends. He was going to have to do something before he spontaneously combusted or got kicked out school at the least.

After school broke, he headed out to his bike and decided he was going to pay his Dad a visit just to make sure he was doing alright, maybe go get him a decent coffee as a treat. It was nothing whatsoever to do with the fact he had figured out that Derek worked his shift on Wednesday’s. Not at all.

His Dad was pretty busy when he got there but gave Stiles a smile and let him sit in the office whilst he completed a couple of calls he had to urgently make. Stiles’ hands fidgeted and tapped over every surface he passed as he got up and wondered around the room, he felt like his energy was crackling and burning under his skin and he was sure he would combust at some point if he couldn’t get rid of it. He’d tried going on runs to tire himself out even though he’d always hated cross country but even if he spent the day lapping the town, it just wasn’t enough, wasn’t what he needed.

He sighed heavily and his Dad looked up at him, ‘just give me a minute son and we can talk.’

‘You want me to grab you a coffee in the meantime?’

‘Yeah, that’d be great, thanks. Oh and Derek’s working in the store room if you want to pop and see if he wants one too?’

Stiles felt his heartbeat pick up, he hadn’t wanted to ask outright where Derek was but this was perfect. He bit his lip and grinned, ‘sure thing Dad, I’ll be back in a few.’

He paced eagerly down the dim corridor to the end store room, took a quick look around before sliding in. He couldn’t see anybody in there to start with, the bare bulb was glowing faintly from the ceiling but there were stacks and stacks of filing cabinets blocking the view. He stuck his hands in his pockets and very quietly walked down the centre aisle.

At the last row, he finally saw Derek, his back to him and his dark head bowed as he looked down at the papers he was holding. Stiles grinned as he crept forward until he was just behind him, Derek’s fingers sliding over the papers as he read, ‘working hard there I see’ he announced loudly.

Derek gasped in shock and dropped the file as he stumbled backwards, ‘oh _fuck_ , oh my god Stiles, Geez! Did you have to do that, you scared the shit out of me.’

Stiles just laughed in amusement and rocked on his heels, ‘working hard there Hale huh? Not reading confidential files at all were you?’

Derek stared hard at him, ‘ _no,_ and if you breathe a word...’

Stiles licked his lips ‘yeah Derek, if I breathe a word...?’

Derek just swallowed, evidently realising there was no point even trying to think of a threat and bent to pick up the files he’d dropped, ‘what are you doing here anyway?’

‘My Dad’s the Sheriff in case you hadn’t noticed’ he drawled, leaning against the cabinet next to him. ‘I’m being a good son and am just making sure that he’s not working too hard.’

Derek peered up at him and crossed his arms, feet planted wide, ‘is that right.’

‘Mm-hmm. And maybe I was hoping there would be some interesting distractions here to occupy me... school’s been kinda boring these past few weeks...’ Stiles stated as he trailed his fingers over the cabinet drawers, slowly starting to move closer to Derek’s solid figure, eyes focussed on the movement of his hands.

‘Stiles I am actually working’ Derek answered softly.

Stiles pulled up closer in front of him, ‘oh I know, I wouldn’t want to distract you from that’ he smiled as his eyes dropped to stare at Derek’s lips in blatant opposition to the words he’d just spoken. He could feel the sharp breaths as Derek exhaled in the quiet space between them and the butterflies in his stomach started spiralling with the want he could feel flooding his veins. He reached out to just gently press his fingers to Derek’s belt and he just laid his hand there, not moving.

‘I just came to ask if you wanted some coffee’ he smiled, returning his gaze to Derek’s eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment before Derek parted his lips and Stiles tightened his grip on Derek’s belt buckle, just tipping them both a little closer.

‘Coffee would be good... although there’s something else I could do with’ Derek answered quietly, the arms crossed and holding the file tightly in front of him opening up to just let the papers drop to the ground again.

The nerves racing around Stiles’ body made him feel breathless and he let out a tense laugh as he watched the papers fall before Derek surged in and kissed him, a hard hand not hesitating to grip around the nape of his neck drawing him in harshly. He pushed Stiles against the cabinet and held him in place as he licked and bit at Stiles’ mouth making his knees buckle with the force of movement.

Stiles wound his arms around Derek’s neck and gripped hard into his thick hair as he surrendered to Derek’s intensity. He gasped quietly as Derek tilted Stiles’ head and stood up to full height so he could devour Stiles from above, tongue fighting to take dominance and Stiles loved it. This is what he needed, this is what his body had been crying out for and he felt he might burst into tears at any second with how good it felt.

As quickly as it started, Derek backed away again and ended it to leaving Stiles rumpled and seeing stars as he gasped for his breath back. Derek looked vaguely embarrassed as he collected his papers and turned away again.

‘Fuck I’ve missed that’ Stiles whispered as he wiped his mouth, his abused lips feeling tender.

Derek’s back seemed to tighten momentarily before he carried on with what he was doing.

Stiles quirked his head, ‘have you missed me? That sure felt like you have.’

Derek cleared his throat but didn’t answer. Stiles was starting to feel annoyed, it’s like Derek’s body said one thing but trying to get him to actually admit to anything was the most intense kind of painful torture.

He moved in close to Derek again, sniffing subtly at the gorgeous scent of his masculinity. ‘I think about you. About what you’ve done to me... what I want you to do to me still.’

Derek hung his head and his breathing stuttered, he cleared his throat, ‘you know this really isn’t a good idea Stiles...’

‘I know, that’s what makes it so worth it don’t you think?’ he wormed a hand around Derek’s waist so his hand was spayed against Derek’s flat muscled stomach and he didn’t pull away. He breathed warmly against his neck, ‘don’t you want to fuck me again? However you like...’ he whispered.

Derek actually shuddered under his touch and brought his own hand up to clutch over Stiles’, ‘Derek?’

Derek turned around to face him, Stiles keeping his arm around him, moving to his back to keep him there. His eyes were dark as he faced him before he nodded in the tiniest movement, ‘yeah I do... I’ve been trying to keep away but I keep thinking about it, about you’ he admitted quietly.

Stiles couldn’t help but grin in response, ‘so we should do it again, right?’

Derek frowned, ‘it’s... there’s no way now, it worked when I was at your house anyway but now that’s all over, we need to stop...’ the sway of Derek’s body into his giving him away yet again.

Stiles shook his head, ‘uh-huh, nope. And there is a way, an easy way ‘cos you see, my Dad, he thinks the sun shines out your ass and he said you’re more than welcome. Anytime. Even when I have that big, old house all to my lonely self. I need you to keep me out of trouble Derek...’

Derek laughed softly and shook his head, ‘ Stiles...I swear you’re the devil or something.’

Stiles felt his eyebrows hike up, ‘hey, this isn’t something bad, not really. You know that, right?’ he questioned soothingly bringing a hand up to hold over Derek’s chest and rocking his hips into him slightly. Derek just stared back openly, like he was transfixed by Stiles’ words and touches.

‘It’s really not a big deal and I think we should carry on a good thing. Come round this Friday, you know when my Dad will be gone.’

Derek bit at his lips, head tilted slightly as he stared over Stiles’ face, ‘maybe, we’ll see. I don’t know.’

Stiles huffed in annoyance, ‘well you know what you’ll be missing if you don’t come’ he muttered darkly before moving in to kiss Derek as dirtily as he knew how, mouth pressing deep into Derek’s, tongue licking wickedly before pulling away again completely.

He stalked backwards, hand held at the waist of his pants, eyes lowered as he glanced through his eyelashes, ‘come over Derek, keep me company. It’ll be fun I promise.’ With a last dark look, he turned and walked out of there. He’d played his cards and there was nothing more he could do, the way that Derek had kissed him betrayed far more than his hesitant words but he knew that left to his own thinking, Derek might still decide it just wasn’t worth it. That it was too much risk, and for what? A good fuck that he would surely be able to find elsewhere, he really didn’t think Derek would have a hard time finding a replacement.

He kicked his feet at the worn carpet and huffed in annoyed despondence as he made his way out the reception to head to the coffee shop. Two more days and it would be Friday and he would know for sure he guessed.

\------------------------------

The clock hit 11pm on Friday and Stiles sighed morosely at the TV, he seriously needed to get a hobby or maybe just get out of this town completely. He was sick of everything, sick of the tedium of school, of the lack of ambition of most of his friends but mostly, he was sick of the way he was always alone. He thought he’d sussed Derek out, but here he was, left waiting like an idiot. As always.

He thought all guys wanted sex? It wasn’t like Stiles was looking for anything other than a bit of physical satisfaction and he just didn’t get why Derek wouldn’t take advantage of that. The risk of being caught wasn’t anything to get worried about, the neighbours were all used to seeing Derek’s car at the house and his Dad liked him so what was the big deal?

He frowned and kicked his legs up on the table, he’d got himself pretty worked up in anticipation that Derek would surely come round, he’d barely eaten through the day so his system would be empty and had made sure he was all clean and ready for anything Derek might want to do... and all for nothing. He curled up on his side and allowed his eyes to close. This was it then he thought, end of chapter and time to move on. He wasn’t going to feel sad over Derek again, he was a big boy and could see when it was time to cut his losses. He would just feel sad tonight and then tomorrow start over he reckoned as he hugged himself tight.

Stiles was jerked out of the doze he’d fallen into by a knock at the door. He opened his eyes wide, heart thumping loudly at the shock of the noise but also of who it might be... was it?

It was nearly midnight he noticed as he headed into the hallway, legs clumsy from the sleep he’d fallen in to and as he peered through the spy hole, he saw the back of a dark head of hair.

Oh shit, it was.

He unlocked the door and just stood in bemusement looking at Derek, he knew he must’ve looked as dozy as he felt, hair all messed up, pants creased and slouched, t-shirt half hanging off his shoulder.

Derek turned and licked his lips, mouth parting slightly as he looked him over, ‘hey, you gonna let me in?’

Stiles registered his words a moment later before jilting to awareness, ‘uh, yeah, yeah’ he gestured, standing to one side.

Derek sauntered into the living room and laid his jacket on the chair, ‘you weren’t expecting me?’

Stiles raked a hand through his hair, ‘it’s nearly midnight so no, not anymore’ he admitted truthfully.

Derek turned and walked up to him, ‘yeah... I was thinking’ he mumbled before reaching out to hold Stiles’ hips.

‘You think too much’ Stiles complained, reaching a hand up to push through Derek’s hair, rocking into him.

‘Probably’ Derek agreed before pulling him in for a warm kiss. They wrapped themselves around one another before Derek pulled back, dropped his arms and grabbed Stiles’ hand to pull him over to the stairs. Stiles just followed behind in delighted confusion at Derek’s apparent keenness to be on board with his plans again with apparently, little conversation as explanation.

They got to his room and Derek just started stripping off without a word before turning around and pulling at Stiles’ clothes. Stiles finally got his brain on-line and helped pull everything off until they were both naked and already half hard as they stood looking at each other. Derek pulled him in for another quick kiss before threading his fingers into Stiles’ hair and pressing him lower. Stiles went with the movement, dropping to his knees until he came face to face with Derek’s flushed dick, he pulled on it a couple of times before sinking his mouth deep causing Derek to let out a low, long moan. He kept his mouth in place and swallowed around the flesh that sat heavily at the back of his throat, he fought the gag and applied as much suction as he could to get Derek fully hard.

After a couple of minutes he was feeling light headed and was struggling for breath so he pulled back to nuzzle against Derek’s balls, kissing and licking, his dick now standing hard and full leaving Stiles feeling proud at the way his technique had progressed with all his practice. He dove back onto his dick again, lips soft and wet as he dragged them up and down the shaft, loving the noises he was pulling out of Derek with each movement. His own dick hung stiff and heavy between his legs and he made aborted thrusts with his hips as he carried on working on Derek.

A moment later and Derek was pulling on his head, ‘up, up.’

Stiles went with the movement, saliva hanging from his puffy lips as he rose. Derek ran a finger along the plushness of his lips, eyes heavy as he gazed at them, ‘bend over, I’m going to fuck you.’

Stiles let out a dry laugh of pleasure as need pooled in his gut at the way Derek stated that for a fact, ‘ok’ he grinned before moving over to the bed, grabbing lube from his top drawer and squirting some onto his finger before throwing it back to Derek. He crawled up onto the bed and started working his fingers back into himself, it wouldn’t take long to get prepped with the care he’d taken earlier and he easily sank back onto two fingers at first try.

He could hear slick sounds behind him and glanced back to see Derek working his own dick to be all slick and shiny as he carefully watched Stiles. Stiles gave a small smile before focussing on making sure he was ready, he knew Derek probably wouldn’t go easy, he never did. When he could freely move three fingers in and out with comfort, he crawled to the edge of the bed and presented his ass, gripping hard at the sheet under him, ‘c’mon then, get over here’ he ordered.

Derek stood behind him and he felt his hands come to lie on the shallow dip of his back at the base of his spine, just rubbing gently at the soft skin there before he tested Stiles’ hole with a thumb and sighed deeply when it pressed in with little resistance. His breathing notched up in anticipation but he tried to stay relaxed as he felt Derek then line his dick up, just pressing there for a moment. His fingers soothed around Stiles’ hole before he started pushing in to breach him, just in slowly and back out. There was a moment’s pause as Derek wiped lube around the skin surrounding Stiles’ hole, slicked over the head of his dick one more time before sinking in fully with a satisfied moan at the feeling.

Stiles felt too full, too hot, it was too much. He knew he’d done it before but the feeling never lessoned on those initial intrusions and he wiggled his hips, hung his head and tired to remember to breath. Derek’s hand pushed at the base of his spine, ‘stay loose’ he rumbled before pulling out and snapping back in again rocking Stiles forward heavily and he groaned into the sheets, eyes wide and unseeing as the sensation he was feeling deep within him over-rode all else.

Derek worked in and out a few more times at an irregular pace, still manhandling Stiles to the position he wanted him in, fingers coming to press at his hole a couple more times to get the slickness all around. Stiles started to feel impatient and gripped tightly at the sheets, ‘c’mon, what are you doin’?’

Derek shushed him before placing a hot dominant hand against his spine, pressing him down hard as he pushed forward, they both let out deep grunts at the feeling, Stiles feeling like Derek was piercing him deeper and deeper with each push. His eyes started watering and he blinked tightly to keep any tears back as Derek finally started pushing in and out with rhythm, snapping his hips and rocking Stiles to the bone with each shove forwards, he felt like his body was completely at Derek’s mercy as the tiny sparkings of bliss started coiling and rising deep within his belly. Derek’s hand massaged harshly at his hips, fingers constantly shifting to press at Stiles and then stroke lightly again, Stiles compliant under him as he allowed himself to be manipulated how Derek wanted.

‘Your hole is so nice and wet, fuck that feels good’ Derek rumbled, slamming into Stiles again. Stiles rocked forward and keened at the jolt, fingers trembling as he tried to hold on, it was like a punishing ride that he never wanted to end, not when it made him feel as alive as it did.

Derek shifted again and then pulled out fully, grumbling soothingly as he stroked Stiles’ butt cheek with one hand before starting to push Stiles, ‘move up’.

Stiles crawled on hands and knees to give Derek the space to move onto the bed too and he knelt low waiting patiently. Derek crawled up behind him and spread his knees either side of Stiles, rubbed his thumb gently over his hole again exhaling a breathy laugh, ‘you should see this Stiles, you’re so open’ he crooned before sliding in hard, balls slapping loudly against his ass.

Stiles fell further forward and just let himself be used, he felt so completely wide open as Derek rocked into him over and over again. The movements gained in pace as Derek’s moans started pushing out of him louder and louder, Stiles knew he’d been whimpering encouragements the whole time, he just couldn’t help but be vocal at how good Derek made him feel. Derek bent over him lower, ‘I’m gonna blow, just...’ he trailed off, sticky hand resting on Stiles’ back as he slammed into him unrelentingly.

With a final push and shove Derek started making broken noises above him, body jerking as he finally unloaded, slowly pushing his dick in and out of Stiles as he felt hot come run down his ass cheek to his balls. Derek laughed quietly again, ‘fuck’ he whispered in a shattered voice, fingers running over Stiles as he pushed his now softening dick in as much as he could before feeling at his come in Stiles’ hole again with his fingers like he didn’t want it to be over.

Stiles felt like he had lost his sight or hearing or something, his head was swimming and he felt over-come with how exhausted and ripped apart he felt, and at the crazy sensitivity of being pounded so hard but his dick still hung hard and leaking between his legs.

Derek paused for a second behind him before snaking a hand under Stiles ‘need some help?’ he asked gently before slowly tugging on his dick. It only took three embarrassingly short pulls before Stiles was shooting his hot load over the sheets and fell forward onto his own mess. Now he officially had lost all sense.

Derek seemed to have recovered some, he was gently swearing under his breath still and sounded winded but he was up and looking for his clothes, wiping his hands on tissues from Stiles’ bedside table along the way. He turned to look at Stiles as he pulled his jeans on, soft smile on his face as he watched, totally lifeless as he lay sprawled on the bed.

‘Hey, you ok?’ Derek asked quietly, suddenly looking worried.

Stiles just cracked a big grin and let out a wheezy laugh, ‘I think I understand why they call it _la petit mort_ now’ he mumbled half into the sheets.

Derek raised an eyebrow and laughed, ‘you sound gone Stiles.’

‘Mmm’ he agreed burying his face back in the sheets and wiggling his hips to test he wasn’t fully broken.

He felt a warm hand on his back, ‘seriously though, if I’m ever too rough, just tell me ok, I don’t want to hurt you.’

Stiles peered out at him, ‘I like it the way you do it in case that wasn’t clear, don’t you dare do anything different.’

Derek just regarded him quietly and nodded before stroking his hand over him, ‘I should go.’

Stiles whined and flipped over, wincing at the slickness between his butt but ignoring it for now, he needed to change his sheets anyway, ‘see if you’d come over earlier, we could’ve gone way more than this’ he grumbled petulantly, poking at Derek.

Derek reached into his pocket and drew his phone out giving it to Stiles, ‘give me your number’. Stiles bit down the grin he could feel threatening to crack over his face and he programmed it in before calling himself so he could get Derek’s too.

Derek sat back and checked it had been saved before pocketing it and standing up again, ‘you should come over, see me at my place.’

Stiles rocked up onto his elbow, ‘yeah? You have your own place?’

‘Well, I share it with a couple of other guys, but yeah, I’m out on the east side of town, about twenty minutes away. You should come... if you can.’

Stiles grinned happily now, ‘yeah, I can do that, I could tell my Dad you’re tutoring me or something.’

Derek laughed ‘oh my god, you just make it worse Stiles.’

They smiled at each other for a second before Derek made for the door again, shoulders looking loose and relaxed as he gazed back at Stiles, ‘I’ll text you when I have the house to myself.’

‘Yeah, we’ll need peace and quiet for all the studying’ Stiles agreed seriously.

Derek just groaned loudly shaking his head, ‘you are... right, I’m going’ he yelled as he thudded down the stairs to get out whilst the coast was still clear.

Stiles collapsed back on the bed again with a grin as he heard the front door slam shut, hell yeah, best result he could’ve hoped for and Derek had even helped him get off this time, he thought that would take so much longer to even coax him into touching his dick in return. His stomach trembled lightly under his fingertips as he wiggled his feet happily and sighed as the tiredness from his exertions started to roll over him.

The next day, he felt like all the weight had dropped off his shoulders and even his Dad looked at him in amazement as he beamed happily at him as he ate his breakfast. See, all he needed was a good fuck from Derek and all was right with the world.

\------------------------------

He waited all week for a text, so sure that Derek would want to hook up again before Friday but nothing came and his bad mood started to crawl back in as he stared dejectedly at the dark screen of his phone. Friday afternoon he caved and texted Derek.

**S: You comin over tonite?**

He didn’t get a reply until a couple of hours later, by which time he was just generally feeling pissed at the word.

**D: Can’t tonite but can u come here tomorrow?**

Stiles grinned at his phone and clutched it hard as he typed his reply.

**S: Absolutely. I’ll bring my study books and everything ;-)**

**D: U won’t need study books for what I’m gonna show u**

**S: Oh and what would that be?**

**D: I wanna see how long I can stay in u. How many times u can make me come**

Stiles swallowed hard, sweat prickling his forehead at the thought.

**S: Can’t wait**

His hands shook as he thought of what Derek was going to do to him the next day and he could feel his blood already pumping to his dick. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans, shoved them around his thighs and started stroking himself, eyes closing as he brought back the images and feel of Derek consuming him, breaking him apart and making him whole. With a flash of inspiration, he grabbed his phone and shot a picture of him holding his dick, head leaking and flushed deep before sending it off to Derek. He laid back with a grin as he slowly finished himself off, back arching as he came in a gush over his hand.

**D: Shit**

**D: Don’t go starting without me**

Stiles grinned, wiped his hand and rolled off the bed, giddy with excitement.

\------------------------------

Derek had texted him his address and the next morning as he cycled the streets, he reached an area he wasn’t that familiar with but he could tell it was where all the college kids had their accommodation. The buildings were all uniform with bikes and cars haphazardly filling driveways, lawns scruffy and music blaring from the odd open window.

He circled closer to Derek’s street and felt the nerves build in his stomach, this was all so planned and deliberate, before it was just him and Derek taking advantage of a situation but seeking each other out felt like taking this whole thing to another level.

A young guy sitting at the roadside called out to him, ‘hey kid, you lost?’

‘Uh, just looking for Gibson Street?’

‘It’s down thatta way, first left and follow it round.’

‘Thanks man’ he yelled, picking up his speed. He had known the way, he was just dawdling to try and settle his stomach but he just seemed to be feeling more nerves build the longer it took him to get there. He was also kinda pissed the guy called him a kid, maybe he shouldn’t have worn his baseball cap, he always thought it made him look younger somehow.

Ah well too late now he realised as he pedalled down Derek’s street looking for number 35. He lurched to a stop and threw his bike down the side of the garage before wiping his hands on his pants and approaching the front door. The bell sounded out loud in the house and he stood wiping at his nose waiting for an answer.

Two minutes later he was stepping from foot to foot in anxiety, he rang the bell again and knocked for good measure.

The nerves in his stomach started churning, what if this was all a big joke? What if Derek was just winding him up and he never intended for this to actually happen, he was probably at some random address Derek had given him so he could laugh at him later. With sweaty hands he decided to call Derek and at least try one last time, he stared around the quiet neighbourhood as he listened to it ringing.

‘Stiles... hey’ came Derek’s sleepy voice.

‘Hey man... so I’m at yours...’ Stiles replied quietly.

‘Oh shit’ he heard Derek mumble before there was a crash, ‘hold up’.

Stiles stared at his phone as the line cut but then heard heard footsteps within the house before Derek yanked the door open wide, ‘come in’ he ordered, yanking on Stiles’ shirt to drag him in.

Stiles stumbled forward, ‘uhh hi, I was ringing the bell.’

‘Yeah sorry, I fell asleep... this is kinda early still when you’re a college kid’ he grinned widely, his arms stretching out behind him.

He was wearing thin sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, bare feet tanned against the pale floorboards. He looked sleepy and gorgeous and grown-up Stiles felt out of his depth for the first time. He’d worn his best fitting jeans and just a simple dark grey t-shirt trying to wear something that didn’t make look like a high-schooler but wow, he felt it right now he realised as he snatched the cap off his head and ruffled his hair self-consciously.

Derek watched him carefully, not saying anything, sensing something was different but he wasn’t sure what. ‘Come on, I’ll show you my room.’

He walked off and Stiles stared at his ass for a moment before following behind up the stairs and along the hallway, ‘mine’s on the end’ Derek called out behind him, cracking the door open and walking in.

Stiles crept in behind him, eyes wide as he took in all the paraphernalia littering Derek’s room, text books stacked up, papers falling messily all around, laptop open on the desk and an array of soda cans and mugs balanced over it. His walls were covered in band posters with random flyers pinned next to them, shelves were stacked high with more books and several trophies for an array of sports which made sense he guessed with Derek’s muscular body.

Derek was still watching him, ‘I’ll be right back’ he stated quietly leaving Stiles to carry on taking in his surroundings. The room smelt kinda musty, like his room when he needed to crack a window but he liked it weirdly, it was Derek’s smell and he was growing fond of that. He wondered over to the window and peered out to see a scrubby backyard littered with barbeque apparatus and even more cans and trash, clearly they knew how to relax in this house. Several trees lines the back fence and he watched the leaves dance in the wind, quietly waiting for Derek.

A moment later he heard footsteps and Derek appeared clutching a mug of coffee, he shut the door closed behind him and walked over to shove a space in all his clutter to make room for it on the desk.

‘So you found the house ok?’

Stiles nodded dumbly, mouth dry. They’d never done this, the whole polite talking thing, it was weird and was making him feel like this was all a big mistake. He felt in control in his own house with his stuff all around him, this felt like he was pretending to be a grown up but was scared shitless underneath the act he usually played. He knew Derek could tell and he chewed at his mouth waiting to be told to just go home again.

Derek just turned and put the TV on and strangely the dull background noise helped, made the sharpness of the tense atmosphere start to loosen.

Derek slowly walked up to him, ‘so the house will be mine today. Can you stay long?’

Stiles nodded and swallowed, throat clicking and voice dry as he replied, ‘I have all day.’

‘Good, I’ve been looking forward to this’ Derek smiled and ducked his head to poke at Stiles’ neck, arms coming to wrap around his small waist and Stiles wound his own around Derek’s shoulders in return. Now this felt better.

He could feel warm wet kisses being slowly pressed to his sensitive skin as if Derek knew he needed easing into this, ‘there are so many things I want to do to you’ Derek rumbled against him.

Stiles dug his hands into Derek’s shirt and felt his muscles all tighten in anticipation, ‘I want you to’ he agreed heavily.

Derek hands shifted to his ass and he cupped him hard there pushing Stiles back onto the bed, he let it happen and lay back with a small smile. The predatory way that Derek watched him as he stripped his t-shirt off made the uncomfortable tension in his chest finally die down, now this he knew, this he could do. Derek eased his sneakers off for him and crawled on the bed, snaking his way between Stiles’ legs so they parted around him. He laid his muscled forearms either side of Stiles head and smiled gently before brushing his lips to him, ‘now first off, I wanna mark you up a little.’

Stiles just watched him carefully, ‘mark me up?’ he asked warily, hands holding Derek’s thighs lightly.

‘Uh-huh’ he muttered, eyes roaming over Stiles’ face before he slowly moved to burrow his head back into Stiles’ neck, hot breath making him shiver before he felt Derek latch onto his skin and start to suck and worry at it. Oh, that’s what he meant. Yeah, that was good, he was down for that he realised as he sighed happily, crooning contentedly in response as his hand coming to lie in Derek’s thick hair, toes curling at the sensuous feeling of being worked on like that.

Derek took his time, pressing kisses and slowly pulling at the collar of his shirt like he was giving Stiles the time to adjust or push him away if he wasn’t comfortable, but he was more than happy and let him roam all over him as he pleased. Derek pushed at his shirt at one point and he lifted it up so it could be peeled off revealing his scrawny frame but Derek seemed to like it just fine, warm hands running over him, lips following up to kiss the places he was tracking. Stiles sighed heavily as Derek found another place to worry at, teeth sharp and making him flinch before he soothed the area again, blowing cool air before pressing a wet open mouthed kiss.

He felt like he was slipping into something soft and heavy, being held down and focussing entirely on the warm wetness of Derek’s mouth was doing something to his stomach and he fully gave himself to Derek to do what he wanted. Time passed and Stiles was getting uncomfortably hard and he attempted to rock his hips up gently, just to alert Derek to what else they might get up to today, as nice as this was. He was also pretty sure Derek had made such a mess of his skin he wouldn’t be able to take his shirt for a week at least. It made him glow with delight but also a little anxiety as to what other people might make of it, he wasn’t sure many 16 year olds got up to things like this.

‘Hey uh, do you think that’s a good idea?’ he questioned as Derek just finished up on sucking a purple bruise to his hip bone.

Derek stared up through hooded eyes, ‘why, d’you strip off for many people?’

Stiles sighed, ‘no smart ass but someone might see some of this...’ he tried peering down his body to see exactly what Derek had been doing but he couldn’t see his neck where Derek had spent a good amount of time.

Derek pinned his wrists down and pulled himself over him, ‘hmm maybe. But you also shouldn’t be sending me dick pictures, pretty incriminating if that gets seen.’

Stiles flushed, he’d not considered that when he’d sent it and winced slightly, ‘just delete, I didn’t think.’

Derek rubbed his nose against his jaw, ‘hmmm no, think I like it too much. Just a risk we’ll have to take huh?’ Just as he asked, he ground his hips into Stiles, rolling down hard against his own erection forcing the air out of his lungs and he could barely even comprehend that Derek has asked something. He let out a sharp cry and starting trying to shift his legs up around Derek’s waist, Derek grinned wickedly as he watched him writhe underneath him.

‘Stiles, look at me.’ He flicked his eyes back to Derek’s face, ‘are you with me?’

Stiles nodded, breathing heavy and totally focussed on those green eyes as they bored deep into him, pinning him like a trapped butterfly. Derek brought a hand up to stroke his jaw line, ‘you remember what I said I wanted to do to you?’

Stiles thought back to their text messages and nodded vaguely.

‘Are you up for that? Think you can handle it?’

Stiles groaned and shifted his hips again, ‘yeah’ he gasped out in desperation, he felt like Derek was just teasing him, dragging this out for way longer than he needed to. In all honesty he wasn’t entirely sure what Derek wanted to do to him but so far the guy seemed to know what he needed when it wasn’t even something that had crossed his mind.

Derek regarded him seriously before pressing a quick kiss to his lips and pulling himself up and off, Stiles suddenly feeling cold and alone with the heavy heat of him gone. Derek pulled on his hand to get him to his feet too, ‘get those off’ he gestured to his jeans as he pulled at his own sweatpants until they pooled at his feet. Stiles snapped open the fastening to his jeans and yanked them off with his underwear, equally as eager until they stood naked in front of each other.

‘Just suck me a little to start with’ Derek instructed gruffly. His dick was already leaking and flushed hard from the messing around they’d been doing on the bed but Stiles went with it and dropped to his knees, took a breath before he took him in deep. Derek breathed in harshly and rested his hand on his head, he grabbed his coffee off the nearby desk and sipped on it as he watched the sports headlines on the TV as Stiles diligently worked on Derek’s dick.

The moans he was pulling out him were satisfying but he was kinda pissed that he didn’t have Derek’s full attention, he was letting out soft moans but was still sipping on his coffee like it was no big deal. Stiles could only deal with being ignored for so long and so after a few more minutes of Derek looking far too distracted, he took him in as far as he could, nose bumping the thick hair at the base of his dick before he just started applying suction as hard as he could, tongue moving against the thick underside of his dick as extra stimulation. He didn’t let up and Derek cried out in surprise, hand tightening in his hair as he went to pull him off but it was too late, his muscles clenched and spasmed and hot come came spurting deep down Stiles’ throat as he did his best not to choke on it. He pulled off with a wet sound, come dribbling down his chin and Derek stared at him with something like shock.

‘Fuck, you’re too good at that, _man_...I didn’t mean for you to do that’ he shook his head looking dazed.

Stiles wiped his hand across his chin, grinned wide and winked, ‘you’re welcome’ he replied cheekily, happy that he had made his point. He cocked his head before getting to his feet and crowding into Derek’s space. ‘Now what else did you have planned for today?’

Realising that the play had shifted a little, Derek turned his full attention to Stiles, TV long forgotten and coffee hastily thrown down as he gripped him by his biceps, ‘get on the bed and bend over’ he instructed gruffly.

Stiles smiled and turned as asked, crouching low and waiting. He’d showered thoroughly that morning and had stretched himself applying some lube in preparation but he needed more yet to be able to take Derek comfortably. He’d brought the small tube with him just in case Derek didn’t quite realise what he needed to do but he sat and waited for now, interested to see how this would progress.

Derek shifted behind him, he could feel the heat off his body and hear the slickness as his hand stroked at his spent dick trying to get it back in action. His hand reached out to just stroke the roundness of his ass, thumb moving gently before following the line of his crack and pushing in. At finding wetness, Derek huffed quietly ‘are you ever gonna let me do that?’

Stiles didn’t know whether to answer or not, he paused for a second, ‘I need more.’

Derek carried on stroking him before pulling away and Stiles heard rustling before Derek was back again. This time his fingers poked at him smooth and wet, unmistakable in what they were covered in before Derek felt forward with two searching fingertips, breaching him and pushing deep causing him to shift forward and groan deep in his chest, ‘oh fuck yeah’ he whispered.

Derek shuffled behind him and kept working him, just short thrusts in and out making him wetter than he ever bothered to before when he did this himself. When Stiles could feel his hole accepting the fingers easily and he was emitting a steady stream of happy rumblings, Derek pulled out and soothed his dry hand over Stiles’ lower back.

‘Ok, lie flat’ he ordered, hand pressing at him. Stiles uncurled himself and spread out over the bed, Derek moving to come and sit behind him, he was still working his hand over his dick that was slowly coming back to full hardness, Stiles just watched him over his shoulder, waiting until he was ready. When Derek started shuffling in closer, he turned back and rested his cheek on his crooked arm, just waiting with heady anticipation, he reckoned he could get a little addicted to this.

Derek wiped slick fingers over his hole again, shoved in a couple of time before there was a pause and then his dick was sliding in the wetness down his ass crack. He let it drag over his hole, popped the head in slowly before pulling back again. Stiles moaned and dipped his head to press his eyes to his arm, he tried cocking his ass in the air to get Derek’s dick back to him in frustration.

The bed dipped either side of him as Derek brought his knees around to straddle him and this time he pushed in full, as deep as was possible before drawing back out again in a long sensuous movement, ‘aw fuck Stiles, so good, so wet’ he muttered.

Stiles bit into the skin of his arm and let out a long whine of satisfaction at being filled so absolutely, Derek’s dick seeming to be dragging along all his nerve endings as he plunged in deep. He set a slow pace, just a steady in and out, his breaths coming in puff like he was trying to keep control of himself. He carried on for long minutes, hand resting on his ass, just moving slickly in the wetness, enough to cause stimulation but enough to keep it simmering low for now.

Derek kept Stiles pressed low and pulled out again for a moment, swiped his fingers over Stiles’ fluttering hole before thrusting in harder this time setting his teeth on edge as he let out a broken moan. Derek rose up higher above him and pressed his hands hard either side of his waist as he used him to take all his weight and keep his balance as he plunged in deep and hard, Stiles bucking underneath him with the force, sharp moans being forced from him as Derek moved desperately.

Just as he was feeling he might break apart, Derek gently eased off again, whispering praise to Stiles before pulling back and making short, soft thrusts, switching pace once again making his head spin. He grit his teeth and swallowed hard, his ass feeling so open and exposed drawing the most incredible sensations from his gut as Derek rocked into him.

The pattern followed past the point of Stiles even being aware of how long it had been going on for, Derek kept changing pace, one minute he was pounding Stiles so hard the whole bed was creaking and he felt he was being driven through the mattress, the next, he was making long sweet agonising thrusts that set his nerves on edge and made him want to scream until he lost his voice. It was torture of the sweetest kind and he never wanted to end but he also felt if it didn’t, he would shatter into a million pieces before he survived this.

Derek hushed and soothed him when his voice broke the edge of hysteria at a particularly rigorous pounding and he arched his back into his warm touch as he calmed again. He kept being dragged so close, so perfectly close to coming before being held back again and again and he was slowly losing his mind. Derek seemed to realise he was reaching breaking point and rose back enough that he could edge Stiles up onto his knees a little, he kept rocking into him slowly before whispering gently, ‘you’re doing so good Stiles, c’mon, get yourself off now.’

Stiles had his eyes clenched shut and let a shaking hand work its way under his body to finally find his dick and the relief when he finally touched himself set hot tears burning his eyes. He tugged half heartedly, already amazed he hadn’t come before now and with a gasp and jolt forward as Derek hit a particularly sweet spot deep within him, he came heavily, mind swimming as he collapsed flat on the bed. Derek allowed him to drop down as he pulled back, he waited for a minute as Stiles panted softly into the sheets before plunging back in deep and pulling his hips up as he wanted. Stiles let out a long moan, he didn’t even know if it was pleasure or pain he was feeling, he was so sensitive he barely felt like he even recognised his own body anymore.

Derek tensed his arms heavily either side of Stiles’ waist and hit him deep and hard over and over, it seemed to go on forever, Stiles just being jostled below him, noises pouring out of him steadily as their flesh slapped together and Derek panted over him. He finally, finally started sounding like he was getting closer, groans deepening, knees crooking again as he knelt back into the space between Stiles spread legs ‘fuck, I’m gonna blow’ he muttered and Stiles bent his head as he waited.

His thrusts deepened and slowed as Derek groaned heavily and pushed in deep, ‘fuuuuck.’

He dropped heavily onto Stiles’ back for a second before pulling his dick out slowly. Stiles just clung onto the last of his sanity and panted into the bed sheets, he’d never felt so used but so damned good he was sure he could fly if he had the energy.

Derek’s fingers brushed at his hole again, ‘fuck it’s all the way inside’ he muttered with something like awe and Stiles smiled to himself at how Derek sounded and that he’d been the one to cause that.

Derek pushed the head of his dick back in again before pulling out and swiping fingers like he was fascinated by it all and just couldn’t help himself.

‘I’m gonna put it back in the come’ was Stiles’ only warning before Derek just pushed all the way back in again, still hard enough to thrust deep somehow. Stiles keened forward, teeth held tense at the unexpected breach and Derek just went for it hard and fast, keeping his dick buried deep as he seemed determined to go again even though he’d only just found release. Stiles wondered vaguely if he was even human before forcing himself to relax and let his body stay open to the intrusion.

Derek sounded pained, he was still rocking hard but his thighs were twitching when they rubbed against Stiles’ ass and he knew he was pushing his limits as he tried to reach his apparent goal of staying in Stiles as long as he could. He slowed until his pace was just rocking in and out slowly and they both sighed and groaned together at the sensation. Stiles wondered what all this was doing to him and he snaked a hand back in curiosity to feel where Derek was sliding into him, when his fingers touched his stretched rim taking Derek so easily, he gasped with something like wonder. Derek pulled back to give him space and he let his finger trail back to find Derek’s dick and down to his balls.

Derek huffed, ‘hmmm that feels good’ he groaned as Stiles’ fingers flitted over him lightly. He touched for a little longer, just fascinated by it all before pulling back again so he could rest his head on his arm again, he was starting to feel exhausted, he knew this had been going on for some time and wondered just how long Derek could last for.

He could feel the slickness of where they were joined and he heard a breathless laugh from Derek, ‘your hole’s gone all white, I can see all the come from before’ and Stiles could feel as Derek probed lightly, finger-tips just touching the wetness before his hand rubbed soothingly at his ass. Stiles felt dizzy from the heat of that thought, that Derek had filled him up so much already and now he was pushing more in, he wondered how much was possible to fill him up completely.

‘You’re doing good, so good’ he reassured as Stiles sweated and panted deeply, he was starting to feel limp and loose, all strength gone as he lay under Derek as he just carried on with his steady pace.

Hands clutched at his waist before Derek dropped heavily against his back and he panted into Stiles’ damp hair by his ear, he couldn’t make out exactly what he was saying but Derek seemed to be lost in the feel of his ass as he just ground into him, hips shifting, rising and falling pulling Stiles’ along with him in undulating waves. He felt it deep, so deep and panted as he felt himself starting to be pulled to another climax, how was this even possible he wondered in amazement, he thought sex would be awesome but Derek was taking him places he’d never even dreamt of.

Derek fingers pinched his skin hard and grabbed him deep into his flesh as he just rocked and ground down, Stiles let out a deep satisfied moan as he came again, his dick pressed hard into the mattress. Derek sighed with satisfaction, shifted up again before rocking down a couple of times and coming again himself, sliding gently in and out of the wetness, Stiles feeling the come dripping and making a mess of him. He didn’t care though, he felt like he’d left earth far behind and was currently orbiting high somewhere out in the universe, courtesy of Derek’s dick and ridiculous stamina.

They lay sprawled and panting on the bed for a while until Derek left him to go grab a shower and Stiles just lay in his mess, half fluttering in and out of sleep whilst steadily calculating how his body felt different, how he seemed to ache so deep within which he never knew was possible. He felt so loose and heady it made him feel giddy and he smiled to himself as he gently probed at his ass again, just making sure it all felt ok.

Derek wondered back in eating toast, ‘you want food? It’s pretty much lunch time.’

Stiles just watched him and blinked, he was dressed again now, hair damp and spiky and he felt slightly blind-sided by Derek’s beauty for a moment and how he got to touch that.

‘Have I broken you already?’ Derek grinned as he came to sit next to him, laying a warm hand flat on his belly.

Stiles laughed softly, ‘I just needed a minute. Or twenty. Can I use your shower?’

‘Sure, go ahead. I’ll be downstairs.’

Standing under the warm water lathering himself up in minty scented bubbles eased his muscles and brought him some way back to being revived. He quickly threw on his clothes again before going to search out Derek who was sat watching TV. He plopped down heavily next to him before curling his lip as he felt the discomfort and shifted his weight to one side so he wasn’t sat with all his pressure on his ass.

Derek watched him with soft eyes, ‘ok?’

He nodded and smiled, ‘yeah, all good man.’

Derek watched him for a second before standing, pressing a hand to his knee as he wondered out, ‘I’m getting juice, you want some?’

‘Sure, yeah thanks.’

He came back in with two glasses and a bag of chips held between his teeth which he dropped in Stiles’ lap.

‘We don’t have much food in, I could order take-out if you’re really hungry?’

Stiles shook his head, ‘nah, this is perfect.’ He grabbed the chips and tore into them, happy that these would satisfy his hunger but wouldn’t make him so full it would screw up any further plans for the afternoon.

They both slouched down on the couch, vaguely watching the TV and shifting now and again. Stiles noticed Derek’s head droop at one point as he dozed off, dark eyelashes beautifully contrasting against his pale cheeks. He eventually gave in to the pull himself and sighed happily as he slipped under.

He awoke to fingers stroking up his thighs gently, Derek crouched over him watching him carefully, ‘hey’ he whispered.

Stiles pulled his arms over his head and stretched long, t-shirt riding up over his stomach, ‘hi.’

Derek’s tongue darted out and he watched fingers reaching forward to lie on his belly as he moved over him slowly. Their eyes met and Derek stared at his mouth for a minute before reaching up to stroke his jaw, he looked about to say something but whatever it was got buried when he just moved in and kissed him instead, slow and steady, tongue stretching in sweetly as he dropped his weight down onto him.

Stiles pulled him in wrapping his arms around him and hitched his legs apart to accommodate him, it felt nice, felt good to just have some gentle touches after how demanding things had gotten before and he let his mind drift as Derek just kissed him slowly, light stubble catching on his skin as he shifted angles. They made out for some time, just pulling lightly at each others lips and getting lost in the warmth of the others mouth. Derek eventually pulled back, ‘lets go upstairs’ he instructed, pulling on Stiles’ hand.

He allowed himself to be pulled up and followed Derek to his room, shutting the door behind him and allowing himself to be stripped naked again. Derek just wrapped him up in his strong arms and walked them over to the bed where they fell in a mess of limbs. He giggled breathlessly as Derek started rubbing their erections against each other, ‘good to go?’

‘Uh-huh, think so’ Stiles agreed. He wasn’t actually totally sure, he didn’t know if there was some kind of limit on how much he could take in a certain time frame, but surrounded by Derek’s heat and scent, he was so turned on he couldn’t bear of thinking to say no.

Derek’s fingers trailed to his ass where he plunged his fingers in deep, Stiles gripped on hard and let a loose moan escape at the sensation. He gave himself over to Derek, allowing him to get him slicked up again and ready before poising over him and sliding back in, steady and strong as he muttered reassuring compliments to Stiles.

Stiles hooked his legs around Derek as well as he could and just clung onto Derek for dear life, he set his brutal pace, shifting now and again to find a different angle, all the while breaking Stiles up into tiny pieces making him feel like he was having an out of body experience. He clutched and heaved at Derek, feet bouncing as he was shoved in to, his own dick held tight between their shifting bodies as he gave in to the feeling of being consumed once more. Derek held him so tight, pushing into him and gasping for air as the sweat dripped from his brow, hips snapping in to meet his own time and time again.

Stiles hung his head back and groaned a heavy exhalation when he was tipped over the edge again, limbs becoming weak and powerless as Derek shoved forward to find his own release. He wasn’t really aware of when it happened, he seemed to have reached the point of exhaustion, barely even making any sounds anymore as he let his body be used. Derek ground into him as he reached his climax, wetness spreading between them again as he moaned and cursed softly to himself.

He again seemed fascinated by Stiles’ ass after he’d come, pushing his softening dick in as much as he could to make even more of a mess of him before pushing fingers in and smoothing the come around. Stiles just lay there limply and watched his dark eyes, his furrowed brows before he sighed, slapped Stiles’ thigh lightly before laughing high and light and wondering out the room again.

Stiles flung an arm over his eyes and gasped wetly, he had no idea what he even felt anymore, he felt consumed by Derek and he couldn’t imagine giving this up ever.

After they’d cleaned up again, they spent the next couple of hours playing on Derek’s Xbox, slumped on the floor with knees knocking into each other now and again. They played against each other for a while before Stiles gave up and crawled onto the bed to close his eyes, vaguely watching Derek before dropping to sleep. He awoke a while later to an empty room, the light fading to a dim bluish tinge, the house silent.

He wondered around, poking in all rooms with an open door before noticing movement out the back in the yard so he pushed through the door leading out to the deck and saw Derek crouching down with a cigarette glowing between his fingers as he looked out across the growing dusk. Stiles wondered over, the smooth wood retaining the warmth of the sun from the day under his bare feet. He dropped to sit next to Derek with crossed legs, hands held relaxed in front of him as he yawned wide and stretched his shoulders.

Derek glanced over at him, his pale green eyes glowing luminescent in the light, dark lashes framing them beautifully. He took a drag on his cigarette, hollowing his cheekbones before looking away again to exhale a long plume of smoke.

‘You’re a smoker?’

Derek shrugged, ‘just sometimes. When I’m in the mood. It’s relaxing y’know.’

Stiles quirked his head, ever curious, ‘what’s it taste like?’

Derek just regarded him quietly before holding out the cigarette. Stiles just looked back in indecision.

‘C’mon, just try it, everyone does it once Stiles... you’re 16 now, all grown up.’

Stiles exhaled a breath and smiled tightly before reaching out to take it. He watched the burning tip slowly eating up the paper, ash load growing the longer he held it. He pinched it between his fingers, hesitating before licking his lips and taking a tentative inhale. He didn’t take it deep, just let the smoke fill his mouth so he could taste it and it was... it was ok, there was a harshness to it but it really wasn’t bad.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise at Derek as he blew out the mouthful, ‘hmm that’s alright’ he stated in surprise before giving a light cough. He regarded the cigarette again and took another pull, this time inhaling a little deeper and oh, ok, that burnt a little. But still, nowhere near all the horror stories he heard of people hating their first smoke. Well shit he thought, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to try this if he kinda liked it already.

Derek was watching him closely with a small smile before taking the cigarette back again. His eyes crinkled as he carried on looking at him before shaking his head, running his tongue over his teeth and looking back over the yard, ‘you’re full of surprises Stiles.’

‘Thanks... I think’ he answered quietly, fingers finding a dead leaf to play with and crunch up satisfyingly.

They sat there in quiet watching the light fade, Derek passing the cigarette back to Stiles a couple more times until it was finished and he flicked the butt off the deck to the dirt below. He turned to face Stiles and leaned in to press their lips together, Stiles opened up immediately, lips ashy tasting as the smokiness of their mouths combined. He felt ridiculously turned on somehow, the rush of being at a house with no adults to come running to tell him off, just him and Derek doing what the fuck they liked... yeah, he could get used to this kind of freedom that was for sure.

He ran his fingers through Derek’s thick hair and moaned as he pushed his tongue in deep, leaning back until he was lying flat against the deck with Derek crawling over him. It didn’t take long before they were clutching at each other again, energy restored and lust over-powering them.

‘C’mon’ Derek grunted as he went to stand, erection tenting his sweatpants obviously, ‘the guys will be back soon but we’ve still got a little more time.’

‘K’ Stiles agreed breathily, quickly following Derek back into the house and running up the stairs behind him, slamming the bedroom door shut again.

Derek turned to yank his clothes off as they scattered their underwear across the floor to reach the bed again, arms coming to grab at each other, heated skin sliding together. Stiles fell on to the bed and Derek quickly moved in behind him to shove at his hips to raise them up high, warm finger trailing down his ass. There was a pause and the sound of rustling before his finger came back again, this time covered in slick that he wiped all around his hole before pushing in with strong thrusts. Stiles gasped and fell onto his elbows, ass high as Derek quickly got him ready. He was pretty much still loose from earlier and it didn’t take long for Derek to be happy he was good to go.

Derek crawled up into the space behind him, reached under his legs to tug on his dick a couple of times before sliding in, long and smooth as Stiles scrunched his eyes shut and exhaled deeply. He felt tender still but any kind of discomfort was soon over-ridden by the powerful feelings of endorphins shooting through his system with each slide and jolt of Derek’s dick moving into him with controlled strength. He gasped deeply, small whimpers being all he could manage with how over-whelmingly good it felt. He grabbed the sheets below him and just let the sensation take over, the sound of skin slapping together and the slickness as Derek kept pushing in.

Derek shifted back and stroked at his hips a little, he slowly pushed back in before pulling all the way back out again and Stiles could hear his slight exhalation of a laugh. He quirked his head wondering what was so funny just as Derek shifted into him again before pulling back out.

‘Quit playing man’ he whined.

Derek just rubbed at his lower back before pushing in again, ‘you’re just so loose Stiles, I don’t even have to hold you open, you just take it so good.... shit’ he whimpered as his voice trailed off.

He kept playing like this, Stiles’ frustration growing as he kept hitting him so perfectly before shifting out again and he was starting to get pissed, ‘c’mon man, just get back in me’ he panted, wiggling his hips.

Derek huffed a laugh, ‘I can just push in and out, look’

Stiles craned his neck to see Derek sat back on his heels before moving just his hips to push straight in, hands free at his side and he grinned back at Stiles, ‘I’ve never had someone take me as good as you do...’

Stiles screwed his eyes shut, ‘fuck, _I swear_...’

Derek moved up on his knees and this time he stayed in, ‘yeah? Wanna see how much looser I can make you? C’mon then’ he grunted before just relentlessly shoving into Stiles, his powerful thighs hitting Stiles’ ass cheeks with the force sending him sprawling low on the bed. Derek rose up above him and just pounded into him again and again and he just clung on to the bed and gasped heavily as the jolts of sensation rocketed through him.

They were moving together in a perfect rhythm, Derek clutching his hips as Stiles rose up to meet him on each thrust in, it was just starting to feel really, really good when the sounds of bangs and loud voices met their ears from somewhere downstairs.

Derek slowed, just rocking gently forward, ‘oh _shit_ , man, they’re back already.’

Stiles just panted and waited for Derek to get off him but he sat heavily on his ass, just pumping forward with shallow thrusts, fingers massaging his lower back.

‘Just stay quiet ok?’ Derek whispered before picking up his pace again and Stiles tried, he really did but Derek wasn’t exactly making it easy for him and when he hit deep within with unerring precision, Stiles tried to muffle his shocked exhalation into the sheets but didn’t do a very good job.

Derek tensed above him, they could hear movement in the room below them and he held his palm flat to Stiles back, ‘Stiles, shut the fuck up ok?’

‘Sorry, sorry, just...’ he couldn’t even think of how to finish that sentence with Derek buried deep inside him, it’s like he lost all sense when he was being so over-powered by the feeling of being rocked so exquisitely, so perfectly he felt he could die right now and be a happy man.

Derek slowly started rocking again, slowing his previous pace but still shoving in with force and Stiles tried his best to swallow his moans but it was hard, so fucking hard.

When Derek finally started tensing above him, shoving in roughly as his climax grew closer, Stiles wound a hand under himself to start jacking off in perfect synchronicity. He felt like he must’ve blacked out when he came, he hardly felt conscious of it and simply fell forward onto the bed as Derek used him, finally releasing his load deep within him, slim fingers again wiping over the hole in reverence as he finally pulled out.

Stiles lay drifting in and out of awareness as he vaguely watched Derek moving around the room, disappearing for a moment before coming back with a towel that he used to wipe himself off before throwing it on the bed next to Stiles. Stiles rolled on his back, dick soft as it flopped against his stomach.

He lipped dry lips and his throat clicked as he tried to swallow, stale smoke now leaving a bitter taste behind. ‘Dude, best day ever, am I right? Glad I convinced you about this now?’ he asked with a grin, looking over at Derek.

Derek was just shoving some jeans on, hopping on one leg to get them on and he huffed a laugh, ‘yeah, it’s been pretty good’ he agreed before walking over, smacking a kiss to Stiles’ lips and slapping his stomach lightly. He stared down at him before starting to walk fingers over his stomach and Stiles flinched when he pressed down in some places, he looked with realisation that Derek was tracking the areas he’d worked over with his mouth and where bruises were now vividly blooming.

‘Shit man, I’m not gonna be able to take my shirt off for weeks now.’

Derek just looked at him with wide eyes, fingers walking their way up his chest and he could feel a blush roll over him at being under such close scrutiny. There was a loud bang from somewhere downstairs and Derek jerked back, spell broken. Stiles sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, ‘I should go.’

‘Yeah, I need to go see the guys’ Derek agreed, turning away to shove a shirt on, back muscles rippling as he shifted which Stiles watched with happy appreciation before he grabbed a cap and smoothed his hair down to push it on. He turned back to Stiles who was still sat there completely naked in his happy daze, ‘come on, move Stiles!’

He pouted at Derek before standing gingerly, ass feeling wet and his whole body aching like he’d had the most intense work out, even worse than after a really tough lacrosse practice. He slowly made his way to his clothes, ‘ouch man, not sure I’m going to be able to bike home, I might call a cab or something’ he winced.

‘No, I’ll drive you. I’ll wait for you downstairs ok?’ Derek was out the door before Stiles could even protest. He threw on his clothes and ran down the stairs where Derek pretty much hauled him out the door before anyone could poke a curious head round to see who was there.

Derek dropped him a couple of streets away with brief wave goodbye and a promise to come around again on Friday.

He walked his bike the last few streets to his house, it was getting late and his stomach was rumbling by the time he made it home and shut the door behind him and he could see his Dad moving around in the kitchen.

‘Good timing son, dinner’s nearly ready. How was Scott?’

‘Yeah good, thanks Dad. I’ll be right back, just gonna wash up’ he yelled as he sprinted upstairs.

His clothes were stained with various fluids and his legs still feeling shaky from all his exertions but the grin on his face and the sense of freedom bursting through his veins made it the biggest rush he’d ever had, he'd never felt more alive and he was addicted already. He felt like he’d found his drug, it was his big secret and he could barely wait to get back to that house and back to Derek.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for taking so long to get the final part of this up, there have been many issues contributing, mainly having no internet for weeks... but here we go, finally. Also there's an extra chapter added as I'd written more than I'd thought. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your wonderful patience and once again, so sorry :-/ Also this has all kinda turned a whole lot more fluffier than I intended, hope you don't mind!
> 
> And please let me know if there are any horrible typos, only my eyes have seen this and I'm sure I miss stuff, thanks x

Maybe it was just a psychological thing but Stiles couldn’t help but walk with some swagger to his step for the next week, it was like he’d suddenly understood what was possible when it came to his body and how powerful attraction and sex could be and he was revelling in the discovery. And maybe that clouded his mind a little or distracted him enough that when it came to gym class, he just stripped off his t-shirt without thought whilst heavily engrossed in a conversation with his friend Scott.

He bent over to find his socks hidden in the bottom of his bag and realised that the chatter around him had suddenly stopped. He was just coming to stand up again to see what was happening when douche bag Jackson, captain of the lacrosse team whistled loudly, ‘ _shiii-iit_ Stilinski! Holy fuck look at your back! Someone’s clearly been treating you rough, oh my god look at that!’

Stiles felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he laughed, half in embarrassment and half pride, he wasn’t sure which one but fuck, how could he have forgotten what he looked like right now? The bruises that had been glowing a dull purple- brown had been slowly coasting through the colours of the rainbow as the week went by and they were mostly on the yellow to blue scale now. He kinda looked a mess but it had sent flushes of arousal through his body that first night after as he’d studied himself front and back in the mirror, remembering what Derek had been doing to him to make those marks. He’d been so careful to not run into his Dad when he was going back and forth to the shower at home, how the hell had he slipped up now?

He stuttered a short laugh as he dragged his shirt on, ‘fuck off man’ he mumbled trying to ignore everyone’s attention.

A towel whipped against his back, ‘seriously, who did that? Is that someone we know?’

Stiles turned with a scowl, ‘why do you even want to know Jackson? What’s it to do with you?’

Jackson held his hands up in mock surrender, ‘hey just curious man. Curious about who’s gotten you bent over and giving it to you rough. Fuck, is that how he finally gets you to shut up?’ he laughed, looking around at the other guys for approval who were all watching with gleeful eyes.

Stiles grit his teeth and seethed, ‘back off Jackson, you’re just fucking jealous, cos’ I’m gettin’ some and it’s a whole lot more than _you’ve_ ever done,’ he seethed as he moved in closer to Jackson, his chest heaving as his anger began to rise. ‘You know if it’s pointers you’re looking for, I can always let you know where you’re going wrong...’

Jackson’s smile faded and he started crowding back into Stiles’ space, fingers clenching in the front of his shirt as his face paled, ‘what the _fuck_ are you implying you little shit? You really think you’re better than me because you’ve had it rough? You don’t know anything about me you little shit, how about I teach you a lesson, you clearly need it.’

Jackson’s eyes were wide and bulging, spittle gathering at the corners of his mouth as Stiles gulped heavily, words he could do, physical violence he wasn’t so great with and the dark tone of Jackson’s voice chilled him to his guts. Thankfully their coach rounded the corner at that moment and blew his whistle.

‘Jackson! Get the hell away from Stilinski! C’mon guys, I needed you out on the field like ten minutes ago, now move, out now! Don’t make me have to exclude you for something as stupid as fighting when our big game is next week.’

Stiles breathed a deep sigh of relief as Jackson glared one last time before moving away, his posse moving in behind him as if in protection. He re-adjusted his t-shirt and leaned his heated forehead against the cool of the locker, his hands were shaking and a cool sweat coated his back. A warm hand landed on his shoulder and he twisted his head to offer a weak smile to Scott.

‘You ok there man?’

Stiles huffed quietly, ‘yeah, just nearly peed my pants but I’ll be ok. Thanks.’

They carried on getting ready and were the last to leave the locker room when Scott paused and pulled him to a stop.

‘I don’t want to be out of place man, but is everything really ok? I mean your back... that looks kinda full-on y’know? He’s not hurting you is he?’

And yeah, Stiles was aware of how the marks of the fingerprints decorating his hips looked, how other random bruises had appeared that he could barely remember being made, he’d peered at them in amazement himself.

He shook his head and smiled softly, ‘it’s better than ok man, trust me. I can’t even tell you how ok it is. It’s like when Derek put his hands on me and presses me down flat and-‘

Scott interrupted coughing loudly, cheeks pinking, ‘that’s uh, great, yeah, that’s as much as I need to know ok? I just wanted to make sure.’

Stiles laughed loudly, ‘sorry buddy, I’ll spare you the specifics then.’

Scott grinned, ‘no problem. Just... if it ever does get too much you’d tell me right? Or someone? Like don’t let him pressure you or anything.’

‘You know I would. But honestly, don’t worry, Derek may older and bigger than me but he’s pretty much a marshmallow underneath it all. I pretty much have to reassure him every time that I still want it.’

Coach yelled at them to get their asses moving and they both broke out into a jog to get out onto the field, Stiles feeling a mixture of nerves bubbling in his stomach that he needed to get rid of. He just hoped none of the guys would make a big deal out of what they had seen, he really didn’t want anything getting back to his dad bringing this all to a premature end.

But nothing did happen, some of the guys looked at him with something like curiosity or a new found respect which he found kinda weird but no one gave him a hard time and aside from the odd sneer, Jackson pretty much ignored him and Stiles made sure he never was left alone with him.

This continued as normal and after a couple more weeks of Derek coming over each Friday and his Dad apparently non-the-wiser, he relaxed again and stopped waiting for the axe to fall. He did tell Derek to ease off of the hickey’s but he let him go to town with the rough way he handled him, he didn’t care if it meant he had to wait until no one was around in the locker room until he could quickly get changed. Some days he just left his t-shirt on throughout the whole match, it was easier than having more attention thrown his way. He liked it too much the way that Derek’s fingers dug into his flesh and held him in place and no way was he giving that up.

Unfortunately Derek didn’t actually seem to get his own shared house to himself often at all, it seemed that Saturday was an unusual occurrence and Stiles huffed and moaned asking when he could next come over. Derek would shrug and explain it was out of his hands and he would text as soon as he was alone for any length of time.

Another week went by of Derek just coming over on the Friday night, Derek fucking Stiles into his mattress until they were too limp to move and Derek had to stumble his way out the house when the hour became late. It was starting to feel too little, Stiles wanted to get his hands on Derek far more than they were managing and it was starting to irritate him.

He plotted and schemed, chewing on his pen whilst at school, trying to work out where they could go for a few hours and what excuses he could come up with but he was still busy in the evenings with homework and he wasn’t actually sure how much time Derek wanted to devote to the whole thing.

In the end though, Derek was the one to figure it out. Stiles was sat with his Dad at the table, idly scrolling through his phone as his Dad sat reading some papers sat to the side of them. They made sure they ate dinner together as much as possible but more often than they should, they both sat completely distracted by other things they had going on. They made the effort to be in the same space at least which he guessed counted for something.

His Dad suddenly looked up, ‘oh I forgot to mention, Derek was helping out at the station today and we had a little chat and we’ve had an idea I think you might be interested in. You know I’ve barely had the time to get started on driving lessons with you? Well I think we may have a willing volunteer in Derek, he was mentioning how he could do with earning some extra cash but I just can’t offer any more shifts at the station right now with all the cuts that have been going on.’

Stiles quirked his head wondering if this was going where he thought it was, ‘ _aaaand?_ ’

‘And, I’d been talking about how you were getting frustrated at not being able to get out in the Jeep yet and then Derek generously suggested he could probably spare a couple of hours a week helping to teach you. So what do you think son? He has a completely clear record and it could work well if you think you could listen to him as a teacher. You’d need to work out what you can afford to pay him and I can contribute some too, but it seems like a good solution I think, I know you liked hanging out with him so now you guys can catch up and you’ll be learning to drive at the same time.’

His Dad sat back with a triumphant grin on his face, arms folded like he’d just worked out the solution to all life’s problems.

Stiles attempted to school his face into something that wasn’t a ridiculous all out grin. He clenched his fingernails tight to his palm to make himself flinch before clearing his throat to answer,

‘Uh, yeah, that actually wouldn’t be a bad idea at all. How much do you reckon he’d charge?’

His dad shrugged, ‘call him to talk it over and work something out that’s fair between you, I said you can’t afford much but enough to make it worth his while. Hold on, I’ll go grab his number for you, just give me a second.’

Stiles hung his head and tried to stop the snort that was threatening to give him away. His Dad came back with Derek’s number scribbled on a scrap of paper, ‘there you go, I said you’d be calling him about it.’

Stiles nodded, ‘awesome, thanks Dad, I’ll ring him later then.’ He made himself sit for a while longer so it didn’t look suspicious before sliding to his feet, washing his dishes and then excusing himself to go do his homework.

He bounded up the stairs and grabbed his phone to dial Derek. It rang a couple of times before Derek’s voice came through, soft and muffled, ‘lo?’

‘Hey, so I understand I need to call you to work out your rate... how much do I get for deep throating you till you come so hard you can’t remember your name?’

There was a loud bang, a distant sound of voices and then Derek’s voice breathless and suddenly very present, ‘ _fuck_ , shut up Stiles! You can’t just come out with shit like that!’

Stiles grinned, ‘ _whhhhy_ Derek? You not like it?’

Derek was huffing like he was moving, sounds in the background fading away, ‘not when I’m sat with people, geez you nearly gave me a heart attack.’

‘Oh, well, sorry I guess’ he said, blatantly not, ‘so, who you with?’

A door slammed and Derek started sounding calmer, ‘oh just the guys and some of their buddies, we were watching the game.’

Stiles pressed his lips together, ‘oh yeah? Janine there too?’ And ok, he wasn’t sure why he was asking that or why he really wanted to know. Or why his heart felt like it was beating so much harder in anticipation of Derek’s answer.

‘What? Oh no. No she’s not. She’s uh... actually I don’t know where she is. Anyway, how d’ya like my idea? Pretty cool huh? And your Dad pretty much thinks he’s the one who came up with the plan.’

Stiles shook his head to get back in the conversation, ‘yeah you’re getting as good as me at the deceit, welcome to the dark side my friend.’

Derek just stayed quiet.

‘No, hold on, Derek? You there?’

‘Yeah... I... you know I do have a little conscience left about all this you know Stiles and I can actually teach you to drive if you want.’

‘Aww that’s sweet. But seriously, we need to hook up again soon, when can we do this?’

‘Well I was thinking we could make it a Sunday thing maybe? I can come by, we head off in the Jeep for a few hours...’

Stiles was nodding emphatically, ‘hell yeah that sounds perfect’ he breathed heavily.

And that was how their twice weekly meet-ups began.

\-------------------------

The first ‘lesson’, Derek actually stood talking with his Dad for the longest time, Derek telling him all about how his Mom had entered some art competition, had won first prize and now was obsessed with painting. His Dad chuckled and updated Derek on some case he’d obviously been working on that Derek seemed to know all the details about and he kept asking further questions, nodding seriously.

Stiles stood behind his Dad, pouting, tapping his foot and giving incredulous looks to Derek, what the hell was this all about? He was itching to go spend a few hours alone with him and he was just wasting time.

Derek completely ignored his glares and sighs and waited until the conversation came to a natural end before gesturing him over with a wink, ‘ok, you ready Stiles?’

‘Yeah’ he bit out sarcastically.

‘Have fun boys, be safe.’

Stiles had his back to his Dad at this point and bit his cheek hard at that comment trying not to burst out into inappropriate laughter. Derek just raised an eyebrow in warning, ‘sure thing!’ he called out jovially to his Dad as they made their way out to the Jeep, he slapped a hand on Stiles’ shoulder before rounding to the driver’s side.

Stiles clipped himself in having recovered from his Dad’s comment, ‘you are an asshole’ he muttered as Derek started up the ignition.

‘And you’re just a regular ball of sunshine today, huh Stiles.’

Stiles folded his arms and pouted. So maybe he was acting like a kid and wasn’t really helping his case, but c’mon, Derek was torturing him on purpose for some reason.

Derek flipped the radio on loud, opened up the window and crooked his elbow out as they drove, bobbing his head to the music. Stiles didn’t actually know where they were going and the music was too loud to be heard over so he just watched the streets go by, the houses steadily thinning out as they headed further out of town.

Heading down a pretty much deserted street, Derek finally swung the wheel taking them down to an industrial looking area, finally easing the Jeep over another track and out onto a large open area of concrete with a derelict looking building in the distance. He snapped the gum he was chewing on and cut the engine, turning to grin at Stiles.

‘Wow, romantic.’ Stiles deadpanned.

Derek let out an easy laugh and scratched at the stubble of his jaw, ‘didn’t realise you needed any romancing Stiles...’ he rumbled as he unbuckled his belt and reached over to stroke at Stiles’ crotch.

Stiles cut his eyes at him, ‘I’m not easy y’know...’ although he didn’t quite know where that argument was going because for Derek, yeah, he kinda was. There weren’t many times he could think of when he would turn this guy down.

Derek just smiled casually and nodded his head, fingers growing firmer in touch as Stiles started feeling the blood travel to his groin at the stimulation.

‘What is this place anyway?’

‘Used to be a hardware store... closed down like two years ago. Perfect for a beginner driver right?’

Stiles shifted so his legs opened wider giving Derek better access, ‘yeah... should still watch out for cops though.’

Derek nodded, eyes locked on Stiles lips before he moved over to kiss him softly, warm lips brushing his and Stiles breathed heavily into him as he hitched forward, it’d only been two days since they’d hooked up last but the hunger for Derek’s touch never seemed to quell.

Derek reached up to curl a hand around the nape of his neck, fingers running through his short hair, ‘so, you wanna christen your Jeep?’

Stiles let out a delighted laugh, ‘can’t think of anything I want more.’

They kissed languidly for a little longer until Stiles started squirming, ‘man, I’m gonna come too quick if you carry on with that. How you wanna do this?’

Derek gave him one last squeeze before pulling away, ‘in the back, c’mon.’

They scrambled over the seats, there wasn’t much space but there was enough and Stiles was so turned on at the idea he didn’t care how uncomfortable this might be. He sprawled back against the seat as Derek kinda hovered over him, pants un-done and shoved to their thighs as Derek fell over him, tongue pushing in his mouth as slick fingers slid behind his dick to find his hole. He jumped when Derek slid in, he still didn’t work him gently and he guessed it was just how he was but it didn’t take long until Derek hit the sweet spot and he had to pull away from kissing so he could pant in the humid air.

He gazed through the window that was starting to fog a little, even with the front window rolled down. It was so quiet where they were but he could hear the odd rumble of an engine in the distance and he couldn’t deny that the idea that someone might see them gave him a small thrill in his stomach.

When he started grinding his hips comfortably down onto Derek’s fingers, Derek pulled out with a wet sound and wiped the excess lube over his own dick, breathing hard whilst staring at Stiles’ hole as he waited in anticipation.

Derek was on his knees as he worked himself and with a last swirl over the head of his dick, he shifted forward and got to his feet looking down over Stiles, head bent awkwardly so he didn’t crack it on the roof. Stiles reached up to sneak his fingers inside Derek’s t-shirt to feel at the tensed muscles there, the guy had the most awesome body and he could make himself hard just thinking about how he felt under his hands.

Derek pressed a light kiss to his lips, hooked his arms under Stiles’ knees before crouching lower until he could line up his dick with Stiles’ hole. With a grunt, he pushed in hard and Stiles flung his head back against the back of the seat and let out a punched moan, the angle was intense and it felt like Derek was piercing him in two, but fuck it was perfect. Derek scrabbled to get his feet under him and with thighs tensed, he started a steady thrust into Stiles sending him jolting back against the seat with each jerk forward, ‘urgh so good, so good’ he moaned quietly.

Stiles let his hands rest on Derek’s waist and felt the muscles there as he contracted each time he shoved forward, his feet kept bouncing and hitting the roof so he tried hooking them around Derek’s broad shoulders a little firmer to keep them in place but with the slickness of their sweaty bodies, they kept sliding off again.

Derek managed a steady rhythm but suddenly he pulled out and shifted back to his knees and began rubbing his thigh, expression tense, ‘fuckin’ cramp’ he muttered.

Stiles lay sprawled out on the seat breathless and pushed a hand into his damp hair to swipe it off his forehead, ‘you wanna switch positions?’

‘Yeah, just give me a second.’

Stiles let his limbs relax and gazed out through the window at the flawless blue sky, a flicker of a thought of how bizarre a situation this was passing through his mind.

Derek finally seemed to recover and with a bit of manhandling, Derek sat sprawled out on the seat in a reverse of their positions. Stiles knelt between Derek’s legs and sucked at his dick, the lube coating his skin wasn’t that pleasant but the sounds he could pull out of Derek with his skills made him ignore it and concentrate on making it feel good. He got Derek to where he was pliant beneath his fingers, soft moans echoing out in the car as his fingers sat easily in Stiles’ hair. He pulled back a final time before carefully crawling up onto the seat, head lowered and knees either side of Derek’s hips.

Derek’s eyes looked dark from how they were shadowed under his eyelashes as he watched Stiles hover over him. He slicked Derek’s dick with a little more lube from the packet Derek had used earlier and lined him up gently before sliding down, sighing in contentment at the feeling.

Derek ran restless hands over his ribs and it took little time for him to be rocking up aggressively, Stiles tensed his arms on the top of the seat behind Derek’s head and braced himself, meeting each thrust as best he could with the limited space. He cracked his head a couple of times and winced at the pain, in trying to shuffle lower, he ended up with his forehead pretty much nestled in Derek’s neck and he clung on hard, Derek shifting a little lower to help the position.

Derek gasped hard as he worked himself into Stiles, ‘so hot, fuck I’m gonna make you so wet inside’ he muttered and Stiles felt his eyes flicker at the heat of the words gusting in his ear. With the way that their skin shifting against each other, hands groping and pulling and tensing, Derek driving in deep, it didn’t take Stiles long to be muttering weakly into Derek’s skin of how close he was, just a little more...

Derek’s hands tightened around his waist, dragging him down as he thrust upwards and with a long groan and sharp flex of his hips, he was coming deep inside him. Stiles rocked just a couple more times before he came hotly onto Derek’s still taut stomach muscles and he watched in fascination at the white liquid staining that perfect tanned skin.

He was still inelegantly curled over Derek, one arm holding him up against the seat still, his head still pressed to Derek’s shoulder and he panted with closed eyes as he slowly came down. Derek was warm beneath him, dick still hard and buried in him as his hands ran lightly up and down his back rucking his t-shirt up.

Stiles licked his lips, ‘mmm that was nice.’

Derek’s stomach twitched under him, ‘nice? Really, that was _nice?_ ’

Stiles huffed against his skin and slapped his stomach lightly, ‘you know what I mean’ he murmured sleepily.

But apparently Derek had taken some offense, ‘I’ll give you nice’ he growled as he started shifting his hips up into him again, keeping himself locked in Stiles and pumping away to get fully erect again.

Stiles grit his teeth and tensed his arms and legs to keep from being thrown off like a rag doll, ‘Jesus Derek’ he slurred as he clenched his eyes shut. Derek’s hands gripped hard to his hips keeping him in place as he fucked him all over again, skin slapping together as Derek raced like a train at high speed to find his next climax. Stiles cried out weakly with each thump into him, hands trying to clutch at the top of the seat, his hole feeling wide and so incredibly sensitive as he felt Derek finally start to tense up under him again before pushing Stiles down as he jerked up and stilled with a gasp, eyes scrunched together in some kind of pained ecstasy.

He rocked his dick gently into Stiles a couple more times before releasing his firm grip allowing Stiles to tentatively push himself up, his eyes feeling blurred, sweat beading on his forehead, ‘ _fuck_ Derek...’

Derek grinned slow and evil and licked his lips as he pushed his hair back looking very pleased with himself, ‘nice?’

Stiles had moved to start stroking his own dick which was standing hard and red, finally getting back in the game again. He shook his head and gave a mock laugh, slapping at Derek’s pec with his free hand, ‘you’re a jerk.’

Derek just grinned before shifting his eyes to watch Stiles’ hand, lazily, he added his own, just loosely following the movement. He shifted his hips, dick still inside him and Stiles threw his head down as he felt the orgasm build up in him, starting in the base of his spine and surging through him like some unstoppable force. He gasped as he spilled again over Derek, creamy drops sliding off his skin and onto the leather of the seat.

Stiles braced a hand on Derek’s shoulder and wiped at his mouth with his free and kinda dirty hand, ‘well, looks like we christened the seat’ he smiled.

Derek nodded before slapping his thigh, ‘off, c’mon.’

Stiles whined before lifting himself off Derek, slickness running out as soon as his dick dislodged. He twisted to try and grab some the packet of tissues he’d seen wedged in the tray at the front of the Jeep and as he was bent over, he felt Derek’s fingers slipping into the wetness, just playing with it before trying to push it back in again. Stiles twitched and pulled away, ‘urgh, gross man, it can’t stay up there forever’ he complained.

He turned back just to see Derek slide one finger into his mouth to taste the come, eyes locked with Stiles’.

Stiles felt his mouth drop open as he watched. Derek just maintained eye contact for a moment longer before opening up the door and sliding out, buckling his belt back up as he went. Stiles just gaped in shock before shaking his head and trying to get himself back together again.

He hopped out the Jeep following Derek who was jumping up and down , shaking his limbs loose. ‘How’s the leg old man?’

Derek turned to him with a raised eyebrow, ‘who the fuck d’ya think you’re calling old man?’ he threatened.

Stiles giggled and started backing away as Derek loomed after him, they chased each other around until Stiles grew so breathless he had to stop and Derek wrapped him up in a tight grip as he caught up to him.

They laughed and panted into each others’ faces before falling into a long, slow kiss. The languid isolated illusion was only broken a little when an engine sounded somewhere down the road and Derek pulled back abruptly, eyes darting around to see if anyone was close enough to see. There was nothing and no one, just some car in the distance but Derek kept his distance still until they reached the Jeep again.

‘So how long do driving lessons normally last?’ Stiles asked once they’d hopped back in their seats.

Derek shrugged, ‘an hour or two I guess.’

Stiles sighed in frustration, ‘damn’ he mumbled.

Derek reached over to stroke his thigh, ‘we have like, a half hour left. We should make the most of it.’

Stiles turned to look at him, trying to quell down his disappointment at it all being over so fast. He sat in Derek’s lap for a while as they made out before dropping down to give him a slow and teasing blow job whilst he jacked himself off between his knees leaving them both shaky and exhausted by the end of it.

Derek drove them back in quiet, warm hand just resting on his thigh, thumb stroking at the fabric of his jeans.

A few weeks in and his Dad asked him how the lessons were going and Stiles felt the colour drain from his cheeks, he’d spent all of no time behind the wheel. Derek had mentioned that he could actually give him a little tuition of the driving kind but Stiles had just crawled in his lap and had silenced him with his mouth. But now, yeah, now maybe he was realising there was a slight flaw to the plan.

He spluttered out some kind of answer about finding it hard not being a natural but that Derek was a patient teacher.

His Dad smiled fondly, ‘just stay positive son, keep at it and it will all start coming together, you’ll see.’

He recounted this story the next time he saw Derek, in between working his tongue into his mouth. Derek gripped his biceps and pushed him back for a moment, ‘so how about I actually show you how to do this huh?’

Stiles pouted and whined, rubbing his crotch into Derek’s in retaliation of the idea.

Derek threw his head back and let out a winded laugh, ‘Stiles...’

After a bit more whining and pouting from Stiles, he found himself in the driver’s seat, clutching at the wheel and frowning across at Derek, ‘I could be doing this anytime man...’

‘Yeah but you’re supposed to be doing it now right? How suspicious will your Dad get it you don’t even know what any of the pedals are huh?’

He knew Derek was right but it didn’t mean he had to be happy about it.

‘So, first off, you know what the left pedal is?...’ Derek asked and Stiles just moaned loudly, thumping his head back against the head rest in frustration. Derek seemed strangely determined that he would actually learn something though and Stiles begrudgingly found that he did start to enjoy the lessons and the first time he drove back to the house without freaking out, he ran inside whooping to find his Dad and tell him.

They spilt the time half and half usually unless one of them was feeling particularly horny and then they’d forget anything about driving. Other weeks though, when they’d gone at it pretty hard on the Friday night and Stiles was trying to wrap his head around some of the manoeuvres he couldn’t quite get unless he repeated them over and over, he barely had time to give Derek a quick blow job before they had to head back again. They did start taking their time however and his Dad never seemed to comment when he’d been gone for the whole afternoon which Stiles never knew whether to try and explain away or not, unsure as to whether he even wanted to find out what his Dad’s mind was thinking over.

Stiles got to go over to Derek’s a few more times on evenings during the week, just for a couple of hours with the house quiet and dark, just the sounds of their bodies moving together in Derek’s bed.

One Saturday Derek called and said he’d come get him if he could spend a few hours which Stiles happily agreed to. He just naturally presumed that they would have the house to themselves and was surprised when he got there to find that all his housemates were home and stood talking in the kitchen.

Stiles poked his head around Derek to peer at them and got introduced to Boyd and Isaac, good looking but intimidating guys in their confidence and swagger, pretty much like Derek had seemed before he’d gotten to know him. A pretty blonde girl appeared behind Boyd wrapping her hands around his waist where she winked at Stiles and called him cute, introducing herself as Erica. Derek huffed in irritation and started to shove Stiles away before the conversation could go any further, some explanation of how he was helping to tutor Stiles on his homework thrown over his shoulder, any response lost as they darted upstairs.

‘They all seem cool’ Stiles remarked as they got to Derek’s’ room, ‘a little intimidating but cool.’

Derek turned and pressed Stiles up against the closed door leaning in close, ‘hmm, they’re alright I guess’ he muttered deep in his throat before pressing a kiss to his dry lips, hands either side of him to box him in.

Stiles broke away slightly, ‘can we do this whilst they’re all here?’

Derek stared at his lips intently, ‘I just needed to see you but you need to be quiet, think you can you do that?’

Stiles licked his lips and dropped his bag at his feet, legs opening automatically to make room for Derek to step in closer, ‘I’ll do my best’ be muttered against his lips before they drew each other in close.

Derek had an old battered couch running along one wall that Stiles hadn’t even noticed before, it had always been covered in so much of Derek’s random paraphernalia. Derek fell back pulling Stiles with him and it became like a test of endurance, Stiles first teasing Derek with licks and kisses to his dick, purposefully holding of just that little bit to pull him so close he looked like he was about to lose his mind. He eventually grabbed the back of Stiles’ shirt and kept him in place, thrusting deep into his throat to find the relief he so desperately needed, panting harshly as he bit down his cries.

A while later after he’d recovered, he obviously decided to seek revenge and pulled Stiles to sit over him, dick nestled in deep as Stiles gasped heavily into his shoulder, skin heated and slick with sweat as they held each other close. Derek would start up a punishing rhythm but each time Stiles would start to forget himself and gasp loudly without restraint, Derek would pretty much just stop moving, gripping Stiles’ hips to keep him still. He wasn’t proud to say that after this had happened a few times, he could feel tears forming in his eyes, desperation welling at the back of his throat as his nerves felt frayed to the point of madness. He needed Derek to move, he needed to get off before he exploded but the excruciating torture just seemed to continue.

He didn’t know how long he sat cradled in Derek’s lap, being brought so close to orgasm time and time again before being deprived of the relief. He knew he started whispering babbling nonsense in Derek’s ear at some point and it seemed to be something he said that finally caused Derek to crack, thrusting in deep, sending Stiles’ limp body rocking hard against him at the force of the movement. His cries were hoarse and dry, his exhaustion over-whelming at how long he’d been teased and when Derek finally, finally pulled a warm hand between them to touch him and stroke out his orgasm, he ducked his face to Derek’s skin and tensed in a silent scream.

Derek shuddered up into him, his groan muffled as he bit hard into his lip, eyes clenched shut tightly. They stayed wrapped up together for some time recovering, Stiles too shaken and exhausted to move and Derek seemingly happy to just stroke his thighs as he breathed steadily under him. When Stiles pulled back, he could see streaks of wetness on Derek’s shoulder where tears had escaped without his consent, he rubbed a shaking hand over his itchy eyes and let out a quiet laugh. Derek met his eye and grinned in response before shaking his head, all the communication they apparently needed for what they had just been through.

Later when Stiles’ legs had regained their strength, he trailed behind Derek as they made their way out. Erica was making some kind of drink in the kitchen and she glanced up as they moved past her, ‘oh hey, forgot you had your little friend over Hale, how long you guys been up there for? He paying you back in blowjobs or something?’ she cackled loudly at her own joke, thinking herself hilarious.

Stiles was totally unprepared, still feeling cracked open from all the physical exertion and he felt his face heat up in embarrassment, eyes locked on hers in shock.

Erica laughed for a beat longer before freezing, ‘oh _fuck_ , oh my God, _shit_ , I’m right aren’t I?! I’m so totally _right_ , look at you both looking shady as hell!’

‘Fuck off Erica, you’re deluded’ Derek retorted, he was giving nothing away, body stance relaxed as he scoffed at her suggestion but Stiles knew he may as well have a neon sign on his forehead stating, ‘Derek just fucked me and fucked me hard!’

Erica shook her head and focused on Stiles again, ‘seriously Derek I’m not stupid... how old is this kid anyway? Isn’t he the Sheriff’s...’

At that, Derek grabbed his shoulder and pushed him towards the front door, ‘You have no idea what you’re talking about Reyes’ he yelled as he slammed the door shut hard behind them.

Derek really didn’t seem particularly rattled at all, brushing the whole thing of as something he could explain away, ridicule Erica over for even thinking such a thing. Stiles felt a little ball of worry start gnawing at his insides though, he really didn’t want that to be the last visit to their house, he loved going there and was hoping this was just the start of it all, not the end.

\-------------------------

A couple of weeks later and Derek had come over for his usual Friday visit. He turned from where he’d been slumped at the side of the bed to gaze at Stiles, ‘hey, so it’s my birthday next week.’

Stiles rolled to look at him, ‘oh yeah? Geez you really are gonna be an old man’ he sighed.

Derek jabbed a finger in his ribs making him squeal and shift away, ‘fuck you. Point being, I’m celebrating the weekend before and I was thinking that maybe you could come, maybe find a way to stay over the night?’

Stiles smiled slowly as he shifted to gaze back at him, ‘oh yeah? Why? You got ideas of what you’d like for your birthday huh?’

Derek grinned and reached out to drag Stiles’ to him before rising over to pin him below him, ‘hmm yeah, pretty sure I know what I’d like’ he muttered whilst grinding his hips slowly down.

Stiles took a breathless gasp, ‘wow, ok, think I get the idea there.’

Derek stilled and pulled back to rest his arms either side of his head, ‘so? You want to?’

Stiles nodded and rested his fingers against Derek’s warm skin, knees crooked either side of him, ‘yeah, yeah, definitely. I can get Scott to cover for me.’

Derek nodded and smiled, ‘cool’ he murmured before dropping low again to press his chest against him, ‘some of the guys want to hit a bar so I might head out for a couple of drinks early evening but then I’ll head back to the house.’

Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s lips, ‘ok but you know I have no chance of being able to get in a bar with you right? I got laughed at the last time I tried, it was pretty embarrassing.’

Derek nodded and rubbed his nose over his cheek, ‘yeah... maybe you could come over earlier in the day and then just hang out at the house until I get back? I won’t be more than an hour or two... you could watch a movie or something?’

‘Sure, ok’ Stiles nodded, hands reaching to slide below Derek’s waistband as he sat up over him, hands playing in the hairs trailing from Stiles’ belly button.

Stiles suddenly stilled his actions, ‘hey hold on though, what about Janine? How are you gonna explain me hiding out in your bedroom? She might have plans to finally let you in her pants.’

Derek blinked slowly at Stiles, a small smile playing on his lips, ‘not a problem’ he stated as he shook his head. ‘I guess I forgot to tell you, that all ended weeks ago, she mentioned something about preferring to be friends...’ Derek whispered as he bent to bite lightly at one of his nipples, ‘said she liked me and all but she wasn’t ready for anything heavy.’ Derek sat back up, smile turning predatory as he ran teasing fingers down Stiles’ stomach.

Stiles could feel the butterflies raging inside him as he realised he had Derek all to himself now, he had no idea if this was going to be a long term situation or not but yeah he had to admit that he liked that idea a lot.

‘Aww you scared the poor girl away huh?’

Derek’s eyes were hooded and dark, ‘apparently’ he scratched out.

Stiles smiled languidly, ‘good. All the more for me to play with’ he murmured as he rocked up into Derek.

‘Uh-huh. And just think of all the things we can do with a full night together’ Derek agreed, cocking his head and lowering his eyelashes. Stiles couldn’t help the shiver that broke over his skin and Derek grinned wickedly as he ran his fingers over the gooseflesh on his arms.

‘You like that idea huh?’ He teased before bending to press his mouth to Stiles’ nipple, tongue teasing before he started gently sucking and kissing the sensitive flesh. Stiles bucked up helplessly below him, one hand coming to grab Derek’s head to keep in place, feet scrabbling at the sheets below him, ‘fuck, fuck, fuck’ he moaned.

And that was pretty much the last of the talking they got done that night.

\-------------------------

The day of Derek’s birthday, Stiles was pretty excited, he had been jittery with nerves all afternoon whilst getting ready but he couldn’t wait. He wasn’t sure if his Dad suspected anything or if he just took it as another one of Stiles’ bad days of just too much energy rattling around in his body. When he finally yelled he was heading over to Scott’s, his Dad almost seemed relieved and waved him off without a glance back. He cycled over to Scott’s so he could dump his bike and get ready before heading over to Derek’s. He was making a little effort, he had no idea how much he was going to be involved in any of the celebrations but just in case he did get to meet some more of his friends, he wanted to fit in and look good. And maybe, just maybe in the back of his mind he wanted to look good for Derek too, make himself a good present to wait for.

Scott watched in amusement as he styled his hair back, pulled on a tighter fitting pair of black jeans than normal and a grey shirt that fit his broad shoulders just right. When he pulled out some cologne and sprayed it experimentally on his neck, Scott finally lost it and burst into fits of laughter, ‘man, I have never seen you put this much effort in for anyone before! Not even Lydia who you thought you were in love with for like, five years.’

Stiles pouted and glared at him, ‘shut up man, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to look good. You should see his friends, seriously, they’re like a whole other level to me... I just don’t wanna look totally inadequate next to them you know?’

Scott frowned as he sat up, ‘you’re worried about how you compare now?’

‘No, that’s not what I meant... I just...’ Stiles sighed and looked at his reflection again, struggling to find the words. ‘I just don’t want Derek to look at me and wonder why the hell we’re doing this I guess.’

Scott came to stand behind him and patted him on the shoulder, ‘I won’t even pretend to know what it is you have with this guy but it’s been happening for a while right? If anything you’re seeing more and more of each other and now he wants you to stay over. I really would not worry about whether he wants you dude. It’s kinda loud and clear, all he’s risking for it too.’

Stiles nodded and sighed, hands smoothing down his shirt. Yeah Scott was right but he still felt nervous as hell, his palms were sweating and he was starting to wonder when he apparently even started to care so much.

Scott dropped Stiles off at Derek’s, a warm smile of encouragement as he hopped out, a last grateful thanks for covering for him. He could hear voices and the deep bass of music playing as he knocked on the door, Derek opening up for him a minute later, beer in hand and relaxed smile playing on his lips. He looked pretty chilled out already and when he pulled him in the door away from any prying eyes to lean in and press warm lips to his, he could taste the beer and something a little sweeter which would explain Derek’s relaxed disposition.

He also looked good enough to win over pretty much any girl or guy he wanted and as Stiles followed him into the house, he felt his stomach drop at how totally in over his head he felt yet again. Derek was wearing tight jeans that seemed to enhance his swagger, a deep green simple v-neck made out of some thin kind of material that showed off his muscular shoulders and narrow waist. Stiles wanted to pin him to the ground that very second but also felt a little like running back out the door, how long could he seriously hold Derek’s attention for? He knew it could realistically only be a matter of time before the guy got bored of him and moved on. He clutched at his shirt and followed behind, trying to swallow down his nerves and wishing he’d had a drink at least before coming over.

There were random people standing around in groups, laughing loudly or laid out languidly in circles over the couches and spilling onto the floor as they smoked, drank and talked amongst themselves over the throbbing music. He vaguely caught sight of Erica and Boyd wrapped up in one corner, Erica looking stunning in tight black leather, lips painted crimson. Stiles quickly averted his eyes, scared that she might notice him and start making accusations again.

Derek turned to see Stiles staring uncertainly at his feet, he paused and bobbed his head down to mutter quietly to him, ‘don’t worry about Erica, I told her how much she embarrassed you and how unfair it was, you being such a sweet innocent kid. She felt really bad with how much I laid it on, she won’t make any trouble again.’

Stiles gaped at him and shook his head, ‘you are a bad person Derek Hale.’

Derek winked and grinned wickedly, ‘don’t you know it. Now come on, let’s get you a drink.’

An hour or so later and Stiles had a nice buzz going on, he was propped up against the kitchen counter, his third beer in hand and Derek pressed warm to his side. A group of guys surrounded them and he had no real idea of what they were talking about, they obviously all knew each other well and talked amongst themselves in something like their own language. In-jokes and nicknames, on-going arguments being played out and after failing to become a part of the conversation, Stiles had fallen back to plastering on a vague smile as he steadily worked on getting drunk.

He was stood against Derek but not in a way that would garner suspicion, it made sense that they would be close so he could hear the conversation over all the surrounding noise and he had to admit, it was helping with the way his legs were starting to feel a little off-balance. If any of the guys there wondered why Stiles was even present, they didn’t question it, they’d all nodded in welcome when Derek had given brief introductions and that was as much interest as they’d shown.

Derek kept shifting against his side and Stiles subtly rocked back into him whenever it happened, the heat of their bodies locked together as Derek laughed and joined in the raucous behaviour of the group. Stiles sighed as he drained his can and gazed around again, more people seemed to be filling the house and he wasn’t quite sure when they’d arrived or where they’d come from. People kept coming over to slap Derek on the back and wish him a Happy Birthday and he was starting to wonder if they’d even get any time together alone after all.

His bladder started singing its needs to him and he unsteadily rocked away from Derek to go find the bathroom, not bothering to try and explain to Derek as he was involved in some kind of heated debate that involved numbers and one of the lecturers they all seemed to mutually hate.

Stiles wavered through the crowds, people bumping into him, arms slung over his shoulder as he tried to pass with attempts to draw him into conversations. Stiles smiled and ducked away with apologies but everyone seemed drunk enough to not be taking offense or to even notice when he’d gone again. He made his way slowly up the stairs and found the bathroom to be thankfully empty. He sat down on the toilet and hung his head feeling the world spin behind his eyes, his ears ringing in the strange quiet of the room. He took deep breaths before standing up to pee, arm leant heavily on the wall to keep his balance. He peered in the bathroom mirror and saw his flushed face, lips shining red as seemed to happen when he’d been drinking. He smiled at himself before splashing water on his face and when a thump came at the door, he unlocked it and wavered out to let a girl go crashing in behind him to retch into the toilet.

He stood wavering at the top of the stairs before turning around and heading to Derek’s room. He was kind of done with trying to socialise with people he really had little in common with and right now a nice little nap sounded perfect, he could wait for Derek to do his thing and then they could do their thing. He smiled happily as he hiccuped and made his way to Derek’s window, cracking it wide to feel the cooling breeze against his skin. The night was turning to darkness but he could see plenty of people had spilled out into the backyard down below, some kind of effort at firing up the barbeque being attempted which he reckoned would probably end in disaster.

He was so engrossed in watching a couple of guys messing around with lighter fluid looking close to creating some kind of disaster at any point that he was taken by complete surprise when hands suddenly wrapped around him from behind pulling him in tight. He screeched in shock, hands flailing as his heart beat double time until a very familiar bristly jaw rubbed against his neck and soft lips pressed against his skin, a happy grumble vibrating through him.

‘Hey. Was wondering where you went.’

Stiles closed his eyes and dipped his head to allow Derek to nuzzle in closer, ‘yeah, sorry, I was just taking a breather.’

Derek smelt of good cologne and alcohol, a heady mix in combination with the heat of his strong arms and Stiles could feel waves of arousal start to build with little encouragement. Derek’s body was flush against him and he could feel every inhale and exhale of breath, mouth wet against him as he started to nibble lightly before starting to kiss and suck at his skin. He raised a hand to bury in Derek’s soft hair, pushing him closer, ‘hey, you’re gonna make a mark.’

Derek kept on working at his skin before pulling back with a wet sound, panting against his skin, ‘that’s the idea’ he grumbled. ‘It is my birthday right?’

‘Yeah...’

‘So... don’t you wanna let me treat myself?’

Stiles could feel himself getting hard already with the way Derek held him like something he wanted so much as he carried on nuzzling against the delicate skin of his neck and under his ear sending shivers down his spine. He gripped a hand to the window frame and pushed back against him as Derek slotted his leg between his thighs, pulling away from his neck to ruffle the short hair at the back of his head with his nose as he inhaled deeply.

Stiles hummed in contentment before Derek’s hands pulled him round to face him in the dim light, he was met by large eyes consumed by darkness, whether from arousal or weed and alcohol he wasn’t quite sure, but the animalistic danger that lurked there made his stomach lurch in want. He hooked his arms tight around Derek’s neck as they flicked glances over each other’s faces, he licked his lips before meeting Derek’s soft mouth to fall into a kiss that started out dirty and quickly became something indecent. They breathed heavily as they wrapped themselves in each other, tongues sucking, hands stroking and reaching, hips locked together, shifting and grinding to feel the ache grow and grow to the point of being unbearable.

Stiles pulled back for a moment before ducking his head to Derek’s neck, Derek’s thumbs rubbed against the skin at his hips as he kissed softly before starting to work his own mark in return, it seemed only fair and there was something so powerful about knowing he was staking some kind of claim there, even if no one else but them knew who put it there. Derek let him do as he wanted as he breathed heavily before starting to twitch a little when Stiles’ teeth nicked a little too sharply.

He pulled away, saliva strand glistening in the light as he leaned back to admire the dark bruises he’d made on Derek’s skin. He giggled in something like childish glee before rubbing his thumb over the marks, Derek patiently watching him.

‘How am I gonna explain those away huh?’

Stiles shook his head and smiled, ‘you’re the birthday boy, you have your pick of people who would do this to you. You could say it was anyone.’

Derek brought his arms up to gather Stiles in close again so their foreheads fell together, ‘maybe. I’m just interested in what you’re going to give me though. Any thoughts?’

Stiles huffed against his lips, ‘whatever you want man, I’m all yours.’

Derek groaned and pressed in so their erections rubbed together, ‘fuck, wish I could just stay here with you now.’

‘You could you know...’

Derek just shook his head for a moment before leaning back in to kiss Stiles again, a greater sense of desperation behind his touch this time. Stiles snaked a hand down to grope at Derek’s crotch and as his fingers wrapped around the bulge he could feel there, Derek broke away with a curse and panted wetly into his ear. Stiles didn’t have to wait for instruction and dropped to his knees with the intentions of giving Derek the best blow job he knew how.

He unzipped Derek’s tight jeans and had his dick pulled out over his briefs in moments, he smelt all clean and fresh like he’d showered not long ago and it was pretty heavenly to have his face right there, fingers stoking lightly over the silky soft flesh of his hardening dick. Derek sighed softly above him, hands stroking restlessly through his hair as he waited patiently. The sounds of the party echoed below them as Stiles rocked back, licked his lips before slowly taking Derek in his mouth, relaxing his throat to take him all the way.

Derek whispered curses as he slowly rocked back and forth into Stiles’ mouth, nothing forceful, just nice and slow to make sure Derek would remember this as something worth waiting for. Stiles was making a mess of himself, drool spilling down his chin, pre-come wetting his cheeks when he pulled back to suck kisses along the shaft and he knew his mouth would be red and swollen from the way he was working Derek so deep. But it was worth it, it was so fucking worth it as he shifted his sore knees, just hearing what he was doing to Derek as he teased him closer and closer to coming was always enough.

He could hear yells and shouts downstairs but mostly ignored it, taking deep gasping breaths every now and again before concentrating hard losing himself to the rhythm of his actions. He did slowly become aware of shouts for Derek though, they had obviously noticed he had gone missing finally and were trying to track him down. He went to pull away but Derek whined in protest and pulled him back, ‘stay, c’mon, I’m so close.’

Stiles took a breath and pulled Derek back in just as the door behind him slammed open so loud he almost bit down in shock and then tried to take a gasp of air but couldn’t manage it and he had to fight the panic rising at the back of his throat, little wheezing sobs breaking out around the flesh he still had in his mouth. Derek’s hand held firm to the back of his head and he was locked in place as his eyes started to water, he clutched at Derek’s his thighs and tried to pull away but couldn’t get out of the grip that held him there so he focussed on just trying not to choke.

He heard a soft exhale of shock behind him before a girls voice sounded, ‘ _Jesus_... oh my God, I’m uh sorry you guys, umm I’m just gonna... uh, Derek we’re heading out now but I can see you’re busy so uhh... yeah. Shit’

He heard the door slam shut again and he bucked back against Derek’s hand to finally release himself and to gasp some air in, ‘what the fuck man?’ he whispered angrily.

Derek was stood looking unsteady on his feet, eyes still fixed on the now closed door. He finally glanced down at Stiles like he was coming out of a trance, ‘so that was Janine’ he finally managed to say before breaking out in a dizzy kind of laughter. ‘Oh my God, I can’t believe that just happened!’

Stiles pulled back onto his heels as Derek laughed hard, bent double at the waist, erection bobbing ridiculously where it poked above his jeans.

‘ _Fuck!_ Are you not worried man? She might go downstairs and tell everyone.’

Derek seemed to be getting over the peak of his laughter and he wiped damp eyes as he shook his head, ‘you shoulda seen her face, oh man.’

Stiles frowned, Derek was clearly wasted if this was his reaction and he slapped his thigh in annoyance, ‘dude, this is serious.’

Derek finally quietened and looked down at him, a hand coming out to stroke his cheekbone, ‘nah, I don’t think she’ll say anything, she’s not one for drama.’

Stiles raised a sceptical eyebrow, ‘you sure?’

Derek smirked and shrugged his shoulders, ‘not really. But hey, it’s my birthday, I’m wasted and I kinda don’t care right now.’

Stiles pulled up to his feet to gaze into Derek’s eyes, ‘you’re not gonna think that tomorrow.’

Derek drew him in close, ‘whatever. Right now all I’m thinking is you were doing something pretty hot with that gorgeous mouth of yours and I’m kinda missing that right now.’

Stiles broke out into a slow grin, ‘oh yeah, you liked that?’

Derek leaned in to kiss him, tongue spearing in deep before pulling back again wetly, ‘yeah I liked that. A whole fucking lot.’

Stiles leaned in to kiss him again and snaked a hand to stroke his dick a few times before dropping down again and taking Derek in his mouth. He started up his rhythm again and had Derek thrusting into him like nothing had happened. It wasn’t long before Derek was holding him hard in place, muscles twitching as he stifled his groan as he came hot and hard down the back of Stiles’ throat. Stiles clenched his eyes closed, hot tears burning at the corners, hands flexing against Derek’s butt as he was used for Derek’s pleasure. He loved it all, loved the heat and the dirtiness of it, loved how weak he could make Derek through worshipping his dick like this.

They both pulled away panting and exhausted as Stiles palmed at his own dick standing hard against the harsh fabric of his jeans. Derek quirked his head above him, squinted a little before pulling at his arms to get him to stand and then backing him up to move over to the bed. Stiles just let himself be moved around, Derek clearly had something in mind and he went with the movements. He could hear the house had grown quieter, the front door slamming on and off as voices echoed around before disappearing off, he guessed they were all heading to the bar Derek had originally mentioned.

Derek loomed above him and slowly unbuttoned his jeans, slid the zip slowly down before tugging on the fabric to pull them low around his thighs. Stiles lay back propped up on his elbows just watching Derek with interest, breathing quietly with anticipation as Derek kept flicking dark looks between his crotch and back up to his eyes. He sank to his knees at the edge of the bed and Stiles hitched a breath as he tugged Stiles forward a little, manhandling him so Derek was face to face with his dick. He felt a little like he was going to hyperventilate so worked to concentrate on the feel of the sheets he was gripping below him and on breathing in and out as steadily as he could.

Warm hands came to stroke his dick that was standing hard and aching, Derek’s hand just jacking him slowly before he edged forward a little on his knees, eyes flicking to stare at Stiles before he tentatively brought lips to the flushed head where he pressed a wet kiss, tongue just snaking out to taste before he pulled back again. Stiles felt like he was about to pass out at the sensation and thudded his head back on the bed with a sharp hiss at the sensation. His reaction seemed to spur Derek on to try again and this time he lowered his mouth down over his dick and sucked experimentally, Stiles’ knees jerked in response as he fought to not smack Derek in the head as he tentatively gave this a go.

Derek couldn’t go too deep before he was pulling back coughing, Stiles lifted his head, ‘hey man, you don’t have to...’ he croaked.

Derek shook his head as he wiped at his mouth, ‘lie back, c’mon, just...’ he instructed whilst pressing at Stiles to lie back again. It was inexpert and kinda fumbling as Derek tried to figure out how to get some kind of a rhythm going, he kissed and sucked gently and used his hand to stroke at the part of his cock he couldn’t get to with his mouth. It was wet and messy and all kinds of wonderful and when Stiles felt the steady bubbling in his gut start to rise and fizzle he pushed at Derek’s shoulders in warning. Derek sat back on his haunches and jacked him with his hand, eyes steady as he watched Stiles fall apart as his orgasm hit and his stomach clenched with each spasm.

He lay back with eyes shut, panting in bliss as he felt Derek’s hands stroke at his thighs patiently waiting for him to come back around.

‘Was that ok?’

Stiles cracked an eye open in disbelief, ‘ok? Oh my god, you just broke me dude.’

He saw Derek duck his head with a pleased smile before easing himself up to stand and stretch out his back, his mouth swollen from what he’d just been doing. Stiles dragged himself to sit up and stared down at the sticky mess of his stomach, he squinted up at Derek, ‘it’s your birthday, I’m supposed to be the one doing things for you.’

Derek had his back turned as he was styling is hair in the mirror, he shrugged, ‘I wanted to. Wanted to see how you like it.’

Stiles laughed in surprise, ‘yeah, I definitely liked it to put it mildly. Fuck man, that was _awesome_.’

Derek turned and smiled softly before ducking down to kiss him quickly, ‘good, that was my intention. So I’m gonna head out for a bit now, just show my face so I don’t get in shit tomorrow from everyone. You ok here if I’m back in like an hour or two?’

Stiles nodded and pressed his lips together, ‘I need to recover after that so yeah, go for it.’

Derek straightened his clothes up one last time and checked himself in the mirror before waving a hand and slamming the door behind him, feet echoing down the stairs as he bounded down.

Stiles threw himself back on the sheets and grinned, wiping a hand over his eyes in disbelief at what had just happened. He never thought that Derek didn’t find his body attractive, he must’ve done to have even wanted to sleep with him in the first place but he thought maybe coaxing him to reciprocate with a blow job would be a long way down the line but apparently it was something Derek had wanted to do of own volition and didn’t look too repulsed by the experience. He rolled to his side and breathed deep, the fresh air wafting in from the open window and he felt tiredness wash over him as he slowly came down from his orgasm.

He must’ve been asleep as he awoke with a start some time later, disoriented in the unfamiliar room, sounds of voices and music muffled as they rose up from the rooms downstairs. He groaned and checked his phone for the time, three hours had passed since Derek was here last, he’d obviously gotten caught up in whatever his friends had planned for him.

Stiles wondered down the hallway to go clean up in the bathroom before making his way back to Derek’s bedroom, he felt so groggy and struggled to wake up as he lay dozing again on the bed. He wondered when Derek would reappear before falling back into a restless sleep, jerking awake each time a voice rang out loudly cutting through his haze.

Sometime late he finally woke up enough to realise how dry his throat was and he decided to go get a drink and maybe find out what had distracted Derek for so long, a vague twisting in his gut that maybe he’d found someone else whose company he preferred.

Heading down the stairs, there were a lot less people around than before and the music playing was a whole lot more mellow. He could see a group sat out in the back yard in a circle, couples sat in each other’s arms, some laying stretched out on the grass as they chatted and smoked in the mild night air. There was no sign of Derek though so he made his way towards the living area and poked his head in and saw him immediately. He was sat slumped on the last seat on the couch, eyes half shut as he sat holding a shot glass, some drinking game apparently going on all around him. A girl was perched on the arm rest next to him, she had an arm crooked around his neck as she laughed and joined in happily with the rest of the group.

Stiles watched carefully unsure what to do, he shifted from one foot to the next before flicking his gaze back to Derek, and their eyes locked. Stiles felt himself flush warmly, a smile creeping onto his face before he could stop it, he licked his lips, cocked his eyebrow and jerked his head to gesture out the door. Derek just sat watching him blinking slowly like his brain was struggling to process what he was seeing, Stiles stared at him a moment longer before making his way to the kitchen, head feeling foggy with the random sleep he’d had and the haze of smoke lingering through the house.

He reached in to the fridge to grab a juice bottle and as he turned, Derek ambled into the kitchen, feet wavering around as he made his way over to Stiles and pretty much just fell into him, head resting hard on his sternum. Stiles staggered back a little until gained his footing and laid a hand against the back of Derek’s head, his hair all ruffled having lost its style as the night had played out.

Derek groaned deep before pulling his face up to stare hazily at Stiles before lunging in to try and kiss him clumsily. Stiles pulled back and tried to hold him steady, ‘hey, not here ok?’ he whispered. The living area looked directly into the kitchen and anyone sat in there right now could look over and see what was going on.

Derek just stared at him in confusion, hands coming up to clutch at his t-shirt, ‘huh? Lemme kiss you...’ he muttered before trying to dive in again but Stiles spun away, grabbing Derek’s hand as he went and pulled him into the empty hallway.

As soon as Stiles backed up out the door, Derek’s lips found his and he kissed him with little co-ordination. Stiles held his face and kept him in one place so he could give a little direction to the whole thing but it was still just wet and messy and Derek tasted of sour beer and stale smoke. Derek just didn’t seem to want to let go and kept nudging Stiles hard into the wall behind him leaving little space to breath, his hands were just snaking under his t-shirt when he caught sight of someone coming in from the back door.

Stiles pulled his head down to hide his face and Derek didn’t seem to get why, he whined and tried pulling him up again, trying to seek out his lips until a voice cut through from just next to them , ‘you’re a lying little shit Hale, I knew you were screwing him.’

Stiles closed his eyes and let his body slump back as Derek finally gave him a little space, arms still bracketing him against the wall.

‘Heyyyy Erica, how you doin?’ Derek grinned drunkenly before cocking his head, ‘you know Stiles right?’

Stiles groaned and thumped his head against the wall opening his eyes a crack to see Erica staring at them with something like glee and disapproval all the same time. ‘Hey’ he waved uselessly from behind Derek.

Erica curled her fingers in a wave, ‘hey there Stiles, how’s the studying going?’

‘Oh... eh. You know...’

Derek cut in, his words slightly slurred, ’Stiles is super clever y’know, he knows more than me’ he grinned, stroking Stiles’ hair.

Stiles laughed nervously, ‘ok then big guy, c’mon, how about we call it a night and get you to bed huh?’

‘Yeah, Derek, how bout you go help your study buddy with some extra tutorials’

Derek pursed his lips, his nostrils flaring as he wavered in place and shook his head deliberately, ‘I don’t wanna study’ he whined, eyed flicking back to Stiles, ‘I really wanna _fuck_ you Stiles.’

He probably meant that last comment to come out as whisper but it was very much not and Erica burst out in a wicked laugh, ‘ _oh my God_ , I cannot wait until tomorrow so I can use this against you Hale, wow. You need any help there Stiles or can you get him upstairs?’

Stiles shook his head, his cheeks burning hot as he gripped Derek and started to guide him away, ‘we’re good. Thanks Erica and uh, please don’t say anything? Please?’

Erica shook her head of blonde curls as she backed away and mimed locking her lips together, ‘not my business little guy, just so long as you know what you’re doing.’

Stiles smiled in heartfelt thanks as he nodded and dragged Derek away and up the stairs. Derek was inexpertly fumbling with Stiles' shirt, half swaying into him and half trying to land kisses against his skin, Stiles just sighed and pushed him over onto the bed once they finally reached his room. Derek went easily with a loud exhale as he hit the mattress. There was a brief couple of minutes where he whined back at Stiles trying to get him to join him before the softness of the bed and his drunken state became too much for him to ignore and he let his head thud down with a groan, his eyes closing heavily.

Stiles eased of his shoes and swung his legs up so he was properly on the bed. He stripped down to his boxers before crawling over Derek’s prone body to lie in the cool space next to the wall and shuffled down, his body exhausted. As his eyes started to flicker closed, he couldn’t help but gaze over Derek’s figure with something like fondness, his dark hair was sticking up wildly and his clothes were all dishevelled. As disappointed as he was that this was the first time he would be sharing Derek’s bed for a night and it had ended like this, he couldn’t resent Derek for wanting to have a blow out on his birthday. Despite the noise he could still hear downstairs, he fell fast into a muddled sleep within minutes.

Sometime in the early morning, the bed jostled and Stiles blearily watched Derek’s figure wonder out to the bathroom, he closed his eyes and flipped over to ignore the light intruding from the door before dropping off again. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before a warm body was pressing against his back and a hand was holding his waist firmly. He muttered something muffled into the pillow, something that didn’t resemble words but fell quiet when warm lips started to brush against the fine hairs at the nape of his neck and he tilted his head at the relaxing sensation. The arm around his waist tightened a little drawing his body to rest more firmly against the warmth behind him and he hummed happily.

It went on for a few minutes, soft licks and kisses being pressed to his neck and jaw as warm fingers played with his navel and trail of hair that led down to his boxers. He slowly, slowly came back to consciousness, a dull ache in his head vaguely reminding him of the night before but he was easily distracted from that by the pleasure of the teasing sensations playing across his skin. When he arched back with a little more intent, he heard Derek chuckle lightly, ‘hey there’ he whispered into his ear and Stiles shivered at the sensation.

He licked his lips and squirmed under Derek’s arm so he could turn to lie on his back, with hooded eyes he met Derek’ heated gaze, ‘hey yourself.’

Although Derek had dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked pale he was still as breathtaking as ever and Stiles sighed at how unfair it was that he seemed almost supernaturally good looking. Derek smiled gently before stretching out over him, laying his weight over Stiles and boxing his head between his forearms.

‘So I feel like you never gave me the birthday present you promised.’

Stiles parted his legs wider to let Derek fit a little more snugly against him and felt the thrill run through him at the sensation of all their skin touching, ‘hey I was waiting for you last night, it’s not my fault you got so wasted you couldn't remember where your room was.’

‘Mm’ Derek mumbled in reply, face dropping to bury into the crook of his neck, ‘I think I'm still kinda drunk.’

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and huffed a laugh, ‘well it was your first time drinking I guess now you’re legal, turning 21 and all... it’s gonna hit you hard first time round.’

Derek slowly lifted his head with a frown to stare down at Stiles, he blew a piece of hair out of his eyes before his face showed understanding, ‘oh my _God_ Stiles, it’s way too early for sarcasm.’

Stiles let out a light laugh, ‘oh poor baby, you look so confused.’

Derek pouted and Stiles brought up a hand to stroke his jaw, his smile fading as Derek leaned down to kiss him gently, gust of minty breath telling him he’d brushed his teeth already. He enjoyed it for a moment before pulling back with a wince, ‘sorry my mouth tastes like death, I need to go freshen up’.

Derek rolled over to let Stiles out as he made his way to the bathroom where he grabbed the nearest toothpaste and rubbed it over his teeth with his finger, he knew there was no point trying to find a spare toothbrush in a shared student accommodation. The house was silent as he carefully padded his way back to Derek’s room, the light still dim outside telling him it was still early hours. He knew his head would get worse as the morning wore on, but right now he felt ok and was happy to take advantage of that.

Edging back in Derek’s room he wondered over to the bed scratching his belly and as soon as he got close enough, Derek reached out to grab his wrist to pull him down and caged him in-between his legs, lips pulling at his with quiet urgency. It didn't take long for Stiles to be hard, his erection grinding against Derek’s as they moved together in the heat. Derek arched up to drag Stiles’ boxers off and disposed of his own in one quick movement before reaching over to grab a packet of lube from somewhere under the bed.

Stiles lay back and panted, one arm resting against his damp forehead as he watched Derek coat his fingers with slickness before moving to hover above him again. It felt different to usual somehow, whether it was the heaviness he felt in his body from the short hours of sleep and all the alcohol he’d had or if it was the way Derek seemed to be quietly and gently going about this. Derek always went hard and all out which was just their thing, their way of doing it and it kept it easily definable - it was all about the physical and lust and quelling that hunger. The soft look in Derek’s heavy eyes as he hung over him in the pale light was not something he could quite understand.

Stiles watched for a moment longer before sighing, nails digging into the muscles of Derek’s back as he eased Stiles’ legs wider, fingers opening him up slowly. It was easier with his eyes shut, he could just focus on the touch and didn't have to engage his brain in any way.

When his legs started to shake with the sensations Derek’s fingers were pulling out of him, Derek pulled out and Stiles let his eyes flicker open again. Derek met his eyes briefly before moving gracefully up and over him, gently easing his dick inside Stiles as he edged forward, just pulling on his thigh a little to give him better access as he went. Stiles exhaled heavily at being filled so completely, his legs splayed around Derek’s waist as he laid himself down over Stiles. His eyes were so dark and fluttered to slits as he wrapped his muscled arms tight around Stiles’ neck to pull him into a heady kiss.

Stiles felt like he could barely breathe as Derek started grinding up into him, his hips circling and shifting sinuously sending sparks deep within. He wrapped arms around Derek’s back, holding him there like he never wanted to let him go, never wanted this to end and gave in to Derek’s demanding kisses as he stole his breath away. He felt completely light headed and like he was separated from his body, the way Derek was moving into him in a way that was so different to his usual punishing rhythm but was somehow all the more powerful for how he was barely pulling out and instead was just aiming over and over again at that most sensitive part deep within him made him feel he was losing his mind.

As much as Stiles never wanted it to end, never wanted Derek to pull away to give him air, he did feel close to passing out from the way he could barely breathe with all of Derek’s weight pinning him down and surrounding him, his chest labouring for breaths in-between the tiny gaps when Derek’s lips pulled away for mere seconds before pressing slickly to him again. Derek finally pulled away and shifted as he rose up, chest gleaming from their shared sweat, his hips continued to stutter and shift into him and Stiles panted heavily, feeling drugged and strung out.

Derek pulled his left leg up to rest on his shoulders, slim fingers holding him in place as he pressed a kiss to Stiles’ inner knee before he started to pick up his pace, hips pistoning in at a rate that was something Stiles was more used to, his stomach muscles flexing as he moved. Stiles watched Derek’s eyelashes flutter as he chased the orgasm he knew must be close and he closed his own eyes as he clung to the bed sheets with desperation. When Derek gripped his dick hard in his slick hand, Stiles felt like he was just done for, Derek jacked him in time with his thrusts and lost himself for a time in the incredible sensation. He came hard and fast over his chest and Derek ducked down quickly to press wet lips to his own before rising up again and fucking him hard and fast until his back was arching, head thrown back as he came deep inside Stiles.

They lay together quietly, chests heaving as they slowly recovered from the exertion. Stiles stared at the ceiling as Derek lay close next to him, one hand flopped against his stomach. In silence, they cleaned up with some tissues before Stiles shifted to lay his head on Derek’s shoulder, Derek’s arm snug around him as they drifted back to sleep.

Sometimes later they both woke again, this time their hang-overs fully manifested although Derek’s was somewhat more brutal. His eyes were blood shot and he looked to be struggling to walk in a straight line still. Stiles felt queasy and like he needed another days’ sleep but he was doing ok and was offered a lift into town by Boyd who was heading to work that morning. He pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek as he left his room and Derek just blinked in pain at him before flopping his head back under the pillows. Stiles laughed, ‘catch you later man’ he whispered before slipping out.

Boyd was cool, if he knew anything about what was going on with Stiles and Derek, he didn't let on and didn't question him at all. The journey was quiet and that was just fine by Stiles, he was left with a ten minute walk from town but the fresh air was kinda nice and it gave him the chance to clear his head. He really wasn't sure if it was his imagination or if Derek had been different with him that morning, the tenderness that showed was something that took him by surprise. He didn't want to get all hung up on every little thing Derek did around him, he knew that was typical behaviour for a high school kid but he still couldn't help but wonder what they had between them now.

If anyone actually asked him to define it, he wouldn't even know where to start.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned into something very different from how it started and plot seemed to creep in a little... hope you enjoy though and thank you for the lovely comments and kudos :-)

After Derek's birthday, he just seemed to give up keeping what he had with Stiles a secret at the house now Erica obviously knew full well what was going on and he refused to let her hold that over him as any kind of ammunition. Stiles was surprised at the development but went along with it and it was nice to be able to touch Derek as he wanted when they were together at his without worrying how it might look to other people.

Derek now tried to get Stiles to go over to see him as much as he could which was really cool but Stiles realised he needed to maintain some kind of Derek vs. the rest of his life balance or he would easily get lost in his seductive world. Derek didn’t always come over on Friday’s anymore now they had more options so on top of the Sunday ‘driving lesson’, they met up a couple of times during the week whenever they both had the free time. It seemed to work well, his buddy Scott was all caught up in a pretty girl he’d just started to date and his Dad seemed content to let him be if he was keeping his grades up and wasn’t causing trouble at school. It worked and it kinda freaked Stiles out as he waited for it all to come crashing down around his ears at any point, still not entirely confident that something this good could really be his.

But Derek seemed happy and it became apparent as time went on that he liked his company as much as his body. There were actual times when Stiles would go over and they would hang in the back yard having burnt burgers from the grill and warm beers and they would just kiss goodnight at the end of it like innocent teenagers. One time, Derek actually took him to see a movie after Stiles had moaned at how he’d not had the chance to catch it yet. He’d like to say they sat in the back row and made out but he actually cared about what they were watching and sat three seats from the front, elbowing Derek whenever something cool happened. Derek watched him with amusement, eyes rolling at his eagerness but lips tilted into a smile as he watched him. Stiles didn’t linger on that look too long and blew him in the car afterwards as a thank you for his patience.

A couple of months later he got invited to Isaac’s party at the house which was much like Derek’s had been, groups of kids scattered everywhere, the doors all open as music played late into the night. After taking part in some drinking games, he ended up slumped at the end of the sofa, Derek boxing him in with his hand playing over the skin under his t-shirt, nails just grazing over him now and again to make him shiver. He tilted to the side to give Derek more room to access under his shirt and that’s how sometime later he realised Derek’s hand was resting on his butt under his jeans, just laying there, fingers flexing every now and again. Stiles let his head rest on Derek’s shoulder heavily as he watched the people all around him, none of it making much sense to his fuzzy brain anymore.

Erica walked past them at one point and thwacked Derek on the back of the head, ‘stop molesting that poor boy’ she teased and Derek just bared his teeth in retaliation. Stiles laughed and hiccupped at the same time before letting his eyes closed, he was so done for the night. Derek’s hand brushed gently at his hairline, ‘wanna go up?’ he asked quietly, breath smelling faintly of smoke.

Stiles rolled his head to look him in the eye, ‘yeah.’

Derek stood and turned back to grab Stiles’ hand to get him off the sofa and he led him upstairs, never letting him go the whole way. In Derek’s room, they stripped off before sliding into the cool sheets, Derek hauling him in for sweet kisses and a languid hand job. Stiles stuttered and sighed into Derek’s shoulder and he felt himself come in Derek’s warm hand and he pulled back to kiss and kiss and kiss him. He wasn’t sure what this was but he never felt more content than when he was in Derek’s arms.

The next morning, Derek spent his time spreading him out on the bed, fingers working at his prostate until he was near sobbing before straddling over him and fucking him hard into the bed, fingers pressing hard into his waist as he bared down on him. A hand braced to the wall, Stiles was left unable to control the cries that fell out of his mouth in stuttering shock, it was bruising and too much and so, so good. The bed rocked heavily and when Derek finally came with a loud gutteral groan, he could hear faint applause and wolf whistles travel up from down stairs. His face flushed so hard when he realised that everyone left form the party last night had heard way too much but Derek just laughed and rolled off him planting a sloppy kiss to his cheek before heading for the bathroom.

Stiles avoided everyone as he slipped out the house later, Derek laughing in a complete lack of embarrassment.

\------------------

A few weeks later and Stiles was laid out naked on Derek’s bed, he’d been there all morning and they were taking a breather, Stiles reading a magazine as Derek messed around on his laptop at his desk. Summer was approaching and the warmth of the room was making him drowsy, he gave up on reading and flopped his head onto his folded arms with a sigh and wiggled his hips with contentment at the ache he felt there. Derek still fucked him hard, now and again he would take it sweet and slow but mostly, he still liked to pin Stiles down and try to break the bed. Which was awesome, no doubt about it.

The bed dipped as Derek perched next to him, warm hands coming to lay on his ass before fingers started to slide inbetween his butt cheeks. Stiles smiled into his arm as Derek started playing with his hole, he did this so much, this absolute fascination with where he was leaving his come that Stiles had grown used to being fondled like this, even when it was heading nowhere.

He turned to peer at Derek, ‘you know for someone who said they weren’t much into guys, you sure are fascinated by my butt.’

Derek’s lips quirked as he stilled his fingertip where he’d been applying a little pressure to the rim of his hole, ‘I had been with guys before... it was just never anything special.’

Stiles propped up his arms in interest to look over his shoulder, ‘oh yeah? What you slept with guys or you had boyfriends?’

Derek shook his head, ‘no, no boyfriends. My bud Danny is gay so when I’ve gone out with him before guy have hit on me, I went with a couple’ he shrugged, ‘nothing major. All my full-on official relationships have been with girls.’

His fingers had started moving again, dipping in and out of Stiles’ ass, massaging his butt gently. ‘You had many girlfriends?’ Stiles asked quietly, fingers making patterns on the sheets.

Derek smiled and sighed, ‘a few. There was a girl I was with for like three years in school, we spilt when we graduated, we’d been growing apart but she still kinda broke my heart at the end of it and left me feeling burnt. Then I went to College and messed around with people, nothing serious with anyone for a while until I met a girl Jennifer, we were together for like 6 months maybe. We never really defined anything but she still got pissed at me when she saw another girl hit on me and I just realised I didn’t care that much anymore about it continuing on. So that ended and I realised I wasn’t looking for anything serious at that point y’know? So I just kept it casual pretty much and then there was Janine, whatever the hell that was, and then that brings me up to date I guess.’

Stiles met his look and swallowed, he knew Derek had history, I mean the guy was gorgeous, of course he would, but he couldn’t help feel a little sting at how many had gone before him and how relaxed about he was about it all. It made him feel very young and very inexperienced.

Derek leaned down to press a kiss to his butt, ‘don’t give me that look, I’m not a slut and I’m safe, I’ve always been checked regularly.’

Stiles hung his head and breathed out a laugh, ‘nah man I know, I’m not judging. But you know... if you ever go out and hook up with anyone will you let me know? Like I want to stay safe too and I want you to tell me.’

Derek licked his lips and the smile faded from his face. He shifted to pull himself to lie alongside Stiles, hand laying on his pale back, ‘do you think I’ve been with anyone else since you?’

‘I don’t know, I mean, you know there was kind of an over-lap with me and Janine and... I just want to know ok? It’s just practical.’

Derek’s eyes flicked over his face, ‘there’s been no one else Stiles and I’ve not wanted there to be. For a while now. Is that ok?’

Stiles paused and stared at his hands again, ‘yeah’ he agreed, clearing his throat, ‘umm, yeah that’s ok.’

Derek huffed before pulling him in close for a kiss, fingers stroking at his jaw, ‘you’re an idiot’ he muttered before rolling him onto his back.

‘Hey!’ Stiles tried to protest as Derek started kissing down his throat, pulling at the skin and nipping him as he went making him laugh and scrunch his nose.

Derek rose up again, hand resting in his hair, ‘it’s just me and you, ok?’

Stiles stilled, ‘yeah, just me and you’ he agreed.

Derek paused for a moment, ‘unless you’ve been looking elsewhere, you don’t want-’

Stiles hooked an arm around his neck to stop him pulling away and shook his head, foot coming to hook around his leg, ‘no, I don’t want anyone else, you keep me more than occupied’ he grinned.

Derek smiled and crashed their lips together with something approaching violence like he wanted to show Stiles how much he meant what he said. Stiles tasted blood in his mouth and bit back just as hard.

And that’s how it suddenly became something a little more defined. Stiles still didn’t quite know what, ‘boyfriend’ was not a term any of them used but yeah, it was an exclusive something and that made him feel pleased deep in his stomach as he lay in bed at night thinking of all the ways Derek had made him feel like something special.

At the end of the school year, both he and Derek got caught up in study and exams and some days Stiles did actually take his books over to Derek’s so they could spend a little time together at least. It was stressful and hard going and after Stiles’ final exam, Derek took him to a club where the security seemed pretty lax although Stiles realised he had grown a couple of inches taller in the past year and he’d had to buy new t-shirts so he was filling out finally. Derek snuck him a few drinks and the danced close, hot and sweaty under the strobe lights, laughing and feeling finally free as they traded kisses through the night. It was the best blow out and relieved all the tension both of them had been stifled under for the past few weeks.

The summer vacation started with gorgeous vivid blue skies and perfect long nights and Stiles met up with Derek whenever he could. Derek was continuing on studying for another year, he’d decided to do some kind of higher qualification that would give him an advantage once he graduated and Stiles couldn’t hide his grin of happiness that he didn’t have to worry about him disappearing anytime soon. He was carrying on with his work experience at the station and Stiles felt stupid it had taken him so long to realise that Derek was interested in going in to law enforcement, it’s no wonder his Dad loved him so much.

Their time together just seemed so uncomplicated that some nights as he started to drift to sleep, he wondered if he should feel scared at how he felt he was losing himself to what they had become. He never realised how it could feel to want to be with someone so much, and fuck, he had never intended for this to happen when he’d persuaded Derek to let him touch him all that time ago.

\------------------

A few weeks into the vacation found them parked up at the edge of the dusty parking lot, the air hazy with the occasional gust of wind blowing through the windows they had wound down as low as they could go. Derek was laid out over the back seat, Stiles sprawled on top of him, their legs messily spread where they were half jammed into the foot well, half on the seat. The radio was playing softly and Stiles was in that really nice fuzzy place between waking and dozing, the warmth of Derek’s bare chest and the rise and fall of his breathing calming him to peaceful contentment.

Derek was half sat up against the window, tapping his cigarette against the frame as he steadily smoked it down, other hand laying lightly on Stiles’ shoulder, finger tapping along irregularly when a song came on that caught his attention.

Stiles yawned wide and stretched his leg before letting out a satisfied moan, Derek had fucked him against the side of the Jeep when they’d got there and since then they’d just been sprawled out, talking occasionally but content to just soak up the warmth of the day.

Another song started up on the radio and Derek’s fingers immediately took up the rhythm, tapping steadily against his skin as he took a breath and his voice joined the one coming over the speakers, ‘ _my fingertips and my lips... they burn from the cigarettes..._ ’

Stiles kept his eyes closed but smiled into Derek’s skin as he wiggled against him, ‘man, love this song.’

Derek kept tapping the rhythm and hummed the next few lines as he pulled on his cigarette before his voice came again, rough and deep as his chest vibrated below Stiles’ ear, ‘ _you’re so buff, and so strong_ ’ he sang whilst pinching at Stiles’ bicep. Stiles huffed an indignant laugh and flinched away, sneaking a glance up to see Derek’s teasing expression above him. He buried back down into Derek, feet bobbing along in time.

Derek started humming again until the hook hit again and he sang along slow and deep, ‘ _Forrest Gump you run my mind boy...Runnin’ on my mind boy..._ ’

Stiles shifted to rest his arm against Derek’s chest and peered up to watch him, Derek’s hand trailing slow lines over his back as he hummed to the lines he didn’t seem to know before starting up singing along with the hook again, ‘ _...you run my mind boy, runnin’ on my mind boy_ ’ he scratched out, fingers stilling at the words as he locked eyes with him.

Stiles watched, a small smile playing over his lips. Was he crazy to feel something warm unfurling in his stomach? He knew Derek was just singing along to a song, it meant nothing... but the combination of those words, the low, intimate drawl to Derek’s voice and the way he was looking at him right now with some kind of softness... it was doing something that was kinda unexpected deep inside him. He heard the word ‘love’ in the song but Derek just sighed over the final lines until the whistling part hit and he attempted to join in badly, completely out of tune now, his lips chapped from the cigarette that had burnt them dry.

Stiles let out a laugh and Derek just grinned wide at him, hand stroking up his neck to cup the back of his head. They watched each other for a moment before Derek was pulling on him to move up and they met in a warm steady kiss, Stiles reaching to run his fingers through Derek’s hair to hold him tight, Derek’s arms strong around him. They lay like that for a while, just making out with Stiles held between Derek’s legs, the sun sinking lower in the sky as they barely moved in each other’s tight hold.

And Stiles wasn’t stupid. He knew this was something big and he knew they both felt it.

His Dad also wasn’t stupid and it had really only been a matter of time before he was going to call him out and it happened that following weekend. They were sat at the kitchen table eating sandwiches, Stiles tapping on his phone as he texted Derek with a badly hidden grin whilst his Dad shuffled the newspaper.

‘So son, are you going to be passing your driving test any time soon?’

Stiles jerked his head up, ‘oh uh, yeah actually, Derek thinks I’m pretty much ready so I’m thinking maybe next month before school starts up again.’

His Dad shook his head and stared at the paper for a second. Stiles swallowed hard, he felt like he knew what was coming already, ‘so you and Derek... that’s something more than just friends, am I right?’

‘Errrr what?’ Stiles flushed, still unsure of how this was going to go.

His Dad cocked his head, ‘you and Derek. I see how excited you get when you’re going to see him and I know that when you say you’re going to Scott’s, that’s not often the case.’

Stiles groaned and cupped his hand to his head.

His Dad eased forward, ‘is it serious?’

Stiles cleared his throat and sat up straight to look him in the eye, ‘well I mean ummm, I think so?’

‘You think so?’ his Dad asked sceptically, eyebrow cocked.

‘Well I mean, yeah it is... I, I really, really like Derek and he feels the same way.’

‘And how long has this been going on?’

Stiles flushed and swallowed hard, ‘just a couple of months that we’ve been... y’know, serious’. That was kinda true, before that they were pretty much just fucking around and his Dad really did not need to know that.

‘Ok. I like Derek, you know that. I’m not fully comfortable with the age difference between you two and I don’t want you lying anymore about where you are but if you had to be with someone, I am happy it’s him you’ve fallen for.’

Stiles gaped at him, ‘are you not mad?’

‘I’m mad you thought you had to lie to me and haven’t been honest. But you and Derek, no, I’m happy that he’s been putting that look on your face.’

Stiles bit his lip, leg jumping up and down under the table, ‘what look?’

His Dad smiled fondly, ‘the look you just had when you were texting him then. The one that tells me he’s making your heart beat that bit faster and that you’re completely wrapped up in him.’

Stiles’ mouth gaped open and he could barely croak a response.

‘Don’t worry kid’, his Dad teased as he stood from the table hitting his shoulder with the newspaper as he turned away, ‘I remember how it goes.’

Stiles sat in shock at the table for a while after before slowly walking up to his room so he could try and take in what had just happened.

Fuck.

His Dad had laid down some ground rules after that, no more sneaking around and he wanted Derek to come over for dinner so they could have a proper discussion about the two of them. Stiles had groaned but agreed, it could’ve all gone far worse but his Dad was being ridiculously cool about the whole thing. He even agreed that Stiles could carry on staying over at Derek’s now and again, sighing in defeat that ‘you’re old and stupid enough to know what you’re doing and I know you’d just find ways to get around me anyway.’

He was nervous about telling Derek though, what if he actually wasn’t becoming invested in the same way Stiles was? What if those looks he’d been giving him were just entirely lust based and nothing more?

The next time he stayed over at Derek’s, he knew he’d have to tell him but he put it off and put it off until the whole evening had passed and it was only as he watched Derek slowly drift to sleep that the thought wormed it’s way back in making his stomach churn.

He had a restless night’s sleep until the early morning light intruded waking Stiles slowly as Derek’s face slowly came into focus. He was close and his eyelashes looked so dark and pretty, Stiles couldn’t resist leaning forward to press kisses to his eyelids in appreciation. He pulled back to see a small content smile bloom over Derek’s lips as he slowly opened his eyes and reached out to link his fingers with Stiles’. Stiles smiled back just as sweetly and sighed as he shuffled his feet to try and find a cool spot in the sheets.

‘You didn’t sleep well’ Derek stated rather than questioned.

Stiles sighed, ‘sorry, did I keep you awake?’

Derek shrugged, ‘something bothering you?’ he asked quietly.

Without any further though, Stiles pushed the words out, ‘my Dad knows about us... sorry.’

Derek huffed and tugged on his hand, ‘why sorry? Is he gonna come and beat my door down for stealing your virtue?’

Stiles snorted and tried to ineffectively hit his chest, ‘no’ he started quietly, ‘he was really cool about it actually... he just. Well, he just...’. Stiles looked back into Derek’s pale green eyes and sucked in another breath, ‘he wants you to come round and he thinks we’re like, an official couple. Sorry.’

Derek was quiet for a moment, eyes searching over his face, ‘ok.’

‘Ok?’

Derek nodded, a frown forming between his brows, ‘yeah it’s fucking ok Stiles, why are you looking like this is a death sentence?’

A gush of air broke over Stiles’ lips as he gazed back nervously, ‘I mean, I know we’re exclusive, y’know, it’s me and you, but we’ve never made this official. I just don’t want to force you into anything... I know you weren’t really looking for anything serious when this started’ he finished with a whisper, eyes drifting to stare at Derek’s shoulder.

Derek’s head thudded back onto his pillow for a moment before he shifted to push at Stiles’ shoulder and moved to straddle over his hips to box Stiles in.

‘Stiles, you... you drive me crazy you know that right? When I met you and you just kinda wormed your way into my life, I had no idea what had hit me. You’ve changed _everything_ , you’ve changed my life, you’ve changed me and what I even thought I wanted in life. Before you I never knew what I wanted and it was all a bit of a joke really, hooking up with people and fucking around. But you...’ he whispered lowering his hips to lie flush against Stiles, ‘you are more than I ever knew was possible.’

Derek’s hand came to stroke through his hair as Stiles watched him in amazement, ‘I love you Stiles Stilinski ok? I love you so much it drives me crazy when I’m not with you and that scares the hell out of me. You’re right, I was never looking for anything but this is amazing, _you’re_ amazing and you’re literally all I want and all I can imagine ever wanting. And I was hoping you felt the same way... is that serious enough for you?’

Stiles gaped up at Derek as he brought his hands to rub at Derek’s shoulders as Derek ran his thumbs to trace over Stiles’ jawline, ‘oh fuck Derek, me too, all of that, me fuckin’ too. I love you so much’ he ended with a wet sound as he started to choke up with emotion.

Derek smiled softly at him before Stiles reached up to crash their lips together and they pulled each other in tight, arms holding each other close, hips rocking sweetly together as they bed jostled with their movements. They kissed with urgency as if they needed to confirm their words with actions and each time they broke apart to kiss whatever skin they could find, they whispered quiet words of affection to each other and Stiles felt his heart would break with how huge and intimate it felt.

By the time Derek was pushing slowly into him, eyes fluttering as gazed down at Stiles, he felt like he’d lost his mind entirely and flung his arm over his eyes to pant heavily and try to ground himself in some way. When Derek was fully seated, he spread Stiles’ thighs wide so he could lie heavily over him brushing his arm out the way so he could find his eyes to gaze in to and lips to kiss. It was so quiet between them, heavy breaths and slick sounds of skin and wetness as Derek moved just enough to stimulate them both perfectly.

Stiles pulled his lips away from the kiss with a gasp, ‘oh fuck I’m gonna come already’ he whined and before Derek could even reach down to help him along, his orgasm hit like a freight train, stomach clenching as his come spurted hot and wet in the narrow gap between their bodies. He grinned foolishly as Derek watched him with an intense look of desire and affection and Stiles laughed lightly, ‘oh my god I love you.’

Derek cocked his head as he continued just slip sliding in and out of him, his hips moving so sinuously and he stroked gentle fingers over Stiles’ heated red lips, ‘you’re so perfect’ he whispered before leaning in to kiss him again, arms tightening around Stiles’ neck as Derek’s thrusts picked up pace.

Derek gasped heatedly into his neck and Stiles held him firm as he chased his release, coming quickly with a shuddering groan as his body tensed, hips stuttering into Stiles with a sharp thrust that made Stiles pant with the stimulation. He bit his lip and stroked Derek’s damp hair as he lay getting his breath back, his body heavy over him but he was happy to take the weight and to clutch him close, a warmth bubbling inside of him that this was his, he could call Derek his own.

A while later when they finally regained their senses, Derek rolled off him and they lay side by side watching the patterns of light shifting across the wall as the sun played off the leaves on the trees by the window. Stiles stretched and groaned as he scratched at his sticky stomach, ‘I’ll go catch a shower I guess.’

Derek turned to look at him, ‘nope.’

Stiles raised his brows, ‘what do you mean nope? I have to stay gross for the rest of the day?’

Derek just shook his head before pulling at Stiles until he had him tight in his arms, his head buried in the crook of his shoulder as he breathed heavily and tangled their legs together. He was pinning Stiles’ arms to his sides and he spluttered a laugh, ‘ _dude_ , c’mon.’

Derek just shook his head, his eyelashes tickling Stiles skin, ‘nope, you’re staying here with me. You’re not allowed to leave. All mine...’ he ended, voice trailing off as he seemed to be drifting off again.

Stiles let his head thump back on the pillow and ok, it was stupid he knew and Derek was just a little sex drunk but he couldn’t help the wide grin as he lay so warm and content in Derek’s embrace. Happy at the idea they were something real with a whole future of possibilities ahead.

He relaxed his body into Derek’s to snuggle in deeper, hands stroking Derek’s warm skin as his eyes closed and Derek pressed a lazy kiss to his shoulder as they moved together to get comfy. Derek snuffled again, ‘love you’ he muttered, Stiles kissed his soft black hair as he nuzzled into him, ‘love you back’ he whispered before falling into a contented sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Derek sings along to is 'Forrest Gump' by Frank Ocean, it happened to be playing whilst I wrote this and it just kinda fit perfectly.


End file.
